Daeva and the Angel: Truth Be Told
by History is Made at Night
Summary: It was only mere moments ago that Castiel did something that could change Evie forever. A series of unfortunate events occurred as Evie, Lily, Dean, and Sam try to take down Dick Roman, the head-honco Leviathan Castiel let free. Evelyn Knight isn't all you think she is, not even her friends know everything about her. Evie had something important to say but when? Dean/OC Castiel/OC
1. One

**Daeva and the Angel Pt.2: Truth Be Told**

**One**

Exactly where they left off, Cas had all the power. Dean and Sam Winchester along with Bobby Singer, Evelyn Knight, and Lilyana Danielson were in Crowley's lab, not sure what to really do. Evie had tears rolling down her cheeks, watching the man she loves choose power over her. Sam was staggering backwards, trying to keep himself upright. Bobby went down on his knees. "Well, all right then. Is this good or you want the whole 'forehead to the carper' thing?" Bobby asked. No one followed suit. "Guys?" Dean and Sam started to kneel, Evie didn't move, Lily didn't know what to do.

"Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear." Castiel said. "Cas…" Sam said.

"Sam, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back. Get up." Bobby and Dean got up from their knees. "Cas, come on, this isn't you." Dean said.

"The Castiel you knew is gone."

"So what, then? Kill us?"

"What a brave little ant you are. You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me." Castiel said. "Who are you?" Evie demanded.

"I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down. Not doing so well, are you Sam?" Castiel said. "I'm fine…" Sam cleared his throat. "I'm…fine…"

"_If_ you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit." Cas said. "Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please." Evie pleaded.

"I hope for your sake this is the last you see me." Castiel disappeared. "NO!" Evie screamed, Lily ran to her best friend, her half-sister as she fell to her knees. Lily looked up to see Sam's nose was bleeding.

"Sam, you okay?" She asked. He fell backwards, cutting his hand open on some broken glass.

* * *

Lily walked up to the beaten up Impala that Dean would have repair twice now. He told her about the time he repaired it when he's father died - making a deal with Azazel. Dean was pushed with his legs on the roof of the car, he was grunting and groaning. "So, fixing it looks difficult." Lilyana said. She held out a bottle of beer for Dean. "Thanks, how's Sam?" Dean asked.

"He's still under, but alive."

"Evie?"

"It exactly what you'd think. She lost Cas - the man she loved chose power over her. How would you feel if I did chose power over you?" Lilyana asked. "Evie's different that most women I've known. She'll handle it." Dean said.

"But, Evie-"

"What about God part deux?"

"I got all kinds of feelers out, so far." Lily said. "And what exactly are you looking for?" Dean asked.

"Miracles, mass vision, trench coat on a tortilla? I don't know what I'm were really looking for." Lily said. "He'll surface." Dean said.

"What do we plan to do about him?" Lily asked. "I don't know, Lily. I got no more clue then you do." Dean said.

"Bobby doesn't even know what books to use for this, Dean." Lily said. "If you stick your neck out, Cas steps on it. So you know what I'm gonna do?" Dean asked.

"What?

"I'm fixin' this car. Because that's what I can do. I can work on her 'til she's mint. And when Sam wakes up, no matter what shape he's in, we'll glue him back together too. We owe him that." Dean said.

"Dean, I'm with you. But, I have to ask - can I help?" Lilyana asked. "You wanna help with the car?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty good with my hands-" Dean snickered. "God, you've got a dirty mind. I used to help my housekeeper's husband maintain my…other father's cars." Lily said.

"I don't think so, Lil."

"Who do you think kept the car in A+ condition when you were in Hell?" Lilyana asked. "That was you?" Dean said.

Lily nodded.

**TBT**

Evie was in the kitchen, drinking down shots - vodka shots. Sam came up behind her, she turned to put the bottle on the table. "Sammy." She said. "Hey, Evie." Sam said.

"You're walking and talking. That's always good!" Evie said. "Yeah, I - uh, I put on my own socks, the whole nine." Sam said.

"You sure you're okay?"

"My head hurts a little, but I should be asking you that question." Sam said. "Oh, you do remember that part - I was sorta hoping you weren't conscious for that." Evie said.

"You lost Cas-"

"Can we just not talk it, okay? I…can't talk about it…yet." Evie said pouring another shot. Sam took the shot glass and bottle away from her. "Let's call this plan Z." Sam said.

"Fine but I have a high alcohol tolerant."

"Noticed. So what exactly happened to Cas?" Sam asked. "Let's go see Lily and Dean. Dean's been fixing his baby since we got back, you've been out for quite a few hours, Sammy." Evie said. Evie walked out of the house with Sam right behind her. Sam stopped a moment, Evie glanced over her shoulder at Sam, seeing he was nervously looking around. _Damn you, Castiel. _

* * *

Lily was flipping through the channels when she stopped at the news report. "Uh, guys…you might want to come in here. I think this is Cas' doing." Lily said. Everyone gathered around the TV, listening to the reports.

_"The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of God." _

Evie closed her eyes and sighed. _"We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and-and sexy. He had a raincoat."_

Dean turned off the TV.

**TBT**

Lily was keeping Evie company, doing whatever with what little angel power they had left. It was being taken slowly by Castiel. They were the only angels left in the garrison. Evie had a radio next to her, listening to what the reports were saying. "You know the old Cas wouldn't smite Madison Square just to prove a point. He is off the deep end of _the deep end_." Lily said. "I don't know what to do, Lil. I don't think trying to talk to him will work anymore." Evie said.

"Evie."

"What?"

"All we can do is talk to him. Make him understand." Lilyana said. "He's God. He's pissed. When God gets righteous, you get the hell out of his way. Haven't you read the Bible?" Evie asked.

"Like you have."

"Actually I have."

"Really?"

"Look, Cas is never coming back, I just have to accept that. He lied to us - I lied to you. He used us - I used you. We've spent too much time on him." Evie said. "You don't have to accept it, Evelyn. He loved you, you loved him. Nothing can make you forget that." Lilyana said.

"I have to go. Crowley needs me."

"Crowley? You're fucking talking to Crowley?!" Lily snapped. "Who do you think gives him his alcohol?" Evie said.

* * *

Evie arrived at Crowley's trailer, getting in without a hitch because of being a Daeva. She looked in the bag she got him. "I got your-" She gasped, dropping the bag to the ground. Castiel was standing there, staring at her. "Fucking hell." Evie muttered.

* * *

**Welcome to Truth Be Told! The first chapter in the newest story of Evie and Lily. Now, this story we'll understand more about Evie and her past and future. I will have a poll going up later in the chapters about Evie and something important about her. I already have two ideas I want her as but I want you guys to help me choose the ending for S8. **

**So, what to expect? Evie and Lily with no power for some time, Evie's past will come out, and an expected ending for Lily and Evie. Wonder what could happen? Just read and find out. :)**

**-Molly**


	2. Two

**Two**

"Welcome Evelyn. I see you're still on Crowley's pay grade." Castiel said. "Not so much anymore with you around, Castiel. Just came to drop off…" She looked down at the ground. Crowley groaned.

"Literally drop off his alcohol. So, I'll be going now." Evie went to snap her fingers when Castiel stopped her hand. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon, Evelyn." Cas said.

"Don't touch me, bastard!"

"Be kind to me, Evelyn. I won't think twice about killing you." Cas said. "Then smite me. I don't care." Evie challenged against Castiel.

* * *

"Hey, Dean. Can we talk to you?" Lily asked as she and Bobby approached Dean who was still fixing up the Impala. "Sure. What's up?" Dean asked. He took a beer from Bobby.

"Seen Sam lately?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cas broke his wall, Dean. Is Sam even vertical?" Lily asked. "I know." Dean sighed.

"It was adrenaline back there, you know." Lilyana added. "He says he's okay." Dean said.

"How?"

"I don't know. I just pray to God it's true." Dean said. "We need to come up with a new saying for that." Bobby said.

"Seriously though, look at our lives. How many more hits can we take? So, if Sam says he's good…_he's good._" Dean said. "You actually believe that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Lilyana could see him hesitate for a moment. "No. You wanna know why? Because we never catch a break. So why would we this time? I just-just this one thing, you know? But I'm not dumb. I'm not going to get my hopes up just to get kicked in the daddy-pills again." Dean said.

Sam walked into the garage, startling everyone in the room. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling, son?" Bobby asked. "Can't complain." Sam said.

"Great. What's the word?"

"Well, a publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago. The guy has a body count that's really getting up there. We gotta do something." Sam said. "What we've got to do is hunt the son of a bitch. Unfortunately, I lost my God guns." Bobby said.

"Well, I mean is there some kind of heavenly weapon? Maybe something out of that angel arsenal that Balthazar stole? There has to be something that can hurt him." Sam said. "There's nothing, but maybe their might be someone." Lilyana said with a smirk.

**TBT**

Lily lit a match in the basement of Bobby's house, dropping into the bowl as the flames grew. Bobby finished off with the devil's trap on the ground. Crowley appeared with a glass of whisky and no sign of Evie. "No. No! NO! Come on!" Crowley shouted. "Don't act surprised." Lily rolled her eyes.

"My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you." Crowley said. "Well, you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece…" Dean started.

"Whoa, wait! A new boss?"

"Castiel, you giraffe."

"Is your boss?"

"Is everyone's boss. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out we've been conspiring? You do you want to conspire, don't you?" Crowley asked. "No, we want you to just stand there and look pretty." Bobby said.

"Listening."

"We need a spell to bind Death."

"Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?" Crowley asked. "Lucifer did it." Dean said.

"That's Lucifer."

"A spell's a spell."

"You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!" He snapped. "Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas." Dean said.

"They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help with a suicide mission?" Crowley asked. "Look, do you _really _want Cas running the universe?" Lilyana asked.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Evie mumbled, arms folded in front of her chest as she walked with God Castiel.

"Some help, please. Please. Help. So helpless." The homeless man moaned. Castiel dropped some coins into the tin cup. "God bless you, Sir." He said.

"You're a true believer. People say I'm wrathful, but I only punish liars and those who forsake me. I am a just God." Cas said. "Excuse me?" The homeless man said.

Cas touched the man's head, he closed his eyes. "See." The homeless man opened his eyes. "Oh my God, I can see!" Evie never noticed how Castiel was changing until now.

"Cas, what's wrong with your face?" The homeless man noticed too. Castiel transported him and Evie into a bathroom. Evie covered her mouth while Castiel looked at himself. Castiel unbuttoned his shirt, the monster souls inside were making hands trying to break free.

"No."

"Oh, God…"

* * *

"Well, we've got most of this stuff, but we're going to have to make a run for a few things." Bobby said. "Like what?" Lily asked.

"Like an act of God crystallized forever."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"That can mean an actual crystal. See, lightning strikes sand at the right angle - it crystallizes into the perfect shape of itself. So, lightning - an act of God." Lilyana said. "Jinga. You got yourself a fulgurate and we're gonna need a biggie." Bobby said.

"And let me guess…rare?"

"I found records of an auction. Winning bidder lives about nine hours from here." Bobby said. "So are we driving or transporting in?" Lily smirked.

"Car." She rolled her eyes at the men in the room. "Idiots." She mumbled.

* * *

After knocking out the security guard and tying up Dr. and Mrs. Weiss into chairs. Bobby got to work on binding Death. Lilyana lit the candles to the table while Bobby chanted Latin. The candles flickered but Death didn't appear like they thought. Dean and Lily exchanged looks as he approached the table. "Um…hello? …Death?"

"You're joking."

"I'm sorry, Death. This isn't what it seems." Dean said. "Seems like you bound me." Death said.

"For good reason, okay? Just, uh, hear us out. Um…fried pickle chip? They're the best in the state." Dean offered. "That easy to soothe me, you think? This is about Sam's hallucinations, I assume?" Death asked.

"What?"

"Sorry, Sam. One wall per customer. Now unbind me." Death ordered. "We can't. Yet, anyway." Lily said.

"What exactly do you want?" Death asked. "We need you to kill God." Dean said.

"Pardon?"

"Kill God. You heard right. Your…honor." Bobby said. "What makes you think I can do that?" Death asked.

"You told me."

"Why should I?"

"Because… We said so, and we're the boss of you. I mean…respectfully." Dean said.

"Amazing."

"Cas."

Evie struggled away from Castiel's grip. "I didn't want to kill you, but now…" Cas said.

"You can't kill us." Lily said. "You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Lilyana." Castiel reached his arm away from Evie's. He went to snap his fingers.

"Death's our bitch."

"We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger." Dean added. "Annoying little protozoa, aren't they? 'God'? You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode." Death said.

"No, I'm not. When I've finished my work, I'll repair myself." Castiel said. "You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in Purgatory, and you gulped those in, too." Death said.

"Irrelevant. I control them."

"For the moment."

"Wait - uh, what older things?" Dean asked. "Before God created angel and man, he made the first beasts - the Leviathans." Evie said.

"Leviathans?"

"I personally found them entertaining." Death said. "Entertaining? They are fucking monsters that need to stay put!" Evie snapped.

"But he was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. Now Castiel has swallowed them. He's the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home." Death said.

"Enough."

"Stupid little soldier you are."

"Why? Because I dared opened a door that he shut? Where is he? I did a service, taking his place." Cas said. "Service? Settling petty vendettas?" Death asked.

"No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another - selflessly." Castiel said. "Quite the humanitarian." Death said.

"And how would you know? What are you, really? A flyswatter?" Cas asked. "Destined to sway you, I think." Death said.

"Unless I take you first."

"Really bought his own press, this one. Please, Cass. I know God, and you, sir, are no God." Death said. "All right, put your junk away, both of you. Look, call him what you want. Just kill him now!" Dean said.

"All right. Fine." Death raised his hand, Cas snapped his fingers. The bind was broken. "Thank you. Shall we kickbox now? I had a tingle I'd be reaping someone very, very soon. Don't worry - not you." Everyone looked around, seeing Evie and Castiel gone.

"Well, he was in a hurry."

"Why would Evie be on his side?" Lily asked. "I don't think she is." Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"The new boss."

* * *

**Just a couple of reminders to the new people reading: **

**1. Please go and read The Winchesters, The Angel, Lily Decides, and Soulless before reading this one so it makes more sense. **

**2. Follow my Twitter: HistoryIsMade20 for all updates on my stories, even stories that aren't even on here. **

**3. After Truth Be Told, there will only be two more stories of Lilyana and Evelyn (What I've Done and The End), even if SPN gets renewed after the ninth season, the girls story will be over. **

**Enjoy! **


	3. Three

**Three**

Lily watched at Death ate whatever Dean brought with him.

"Um…"

"Shut up, Dean. I'm not here to tie your shoes every time you trip. I warned you about those souls how long ago? Long enough to stop that fool. And here we are again, with your little planet on the edge of immolation." Death said. "Well, I'm sorry. All right? I've been trying to save this planet, so maybe you should find somebody better to tip off." Dean said.

"Maybe I should spend my effort on a better planet. Well, it's been amusing." Death said. "Wait, h-hold on, hold on. Just - can you give us something? You-you have to care a little bit about what happens to us." Sam said.

"You know, I really don't. But I do find that little angel arrogant." Death said. "Let's go with that." Lily said.

"You're only hope is to have him return it all to Purgatory. Quickly."

"We need a door."

"You have everything you need at that lab. Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power." Death said. "Compel?" Dean questioned.

"Figure it out."

"But that door only opens in the eclipse - that's over." Lilyana said. "I'll make another. 3:59 Sunday morning, just before dawn. Be punctual. Don't thank me. Clean up your mess. Try to bind me again, you'll die before you start. Nice pickle chips, by the way." Death said before disappearing.

* * *

Evelyn and Castiel appeared in the kitchen of Bobby's house. Evie was holding onto Cas. "Guys, we need your help!" Evie said, holding up Cas. Castiel struggled to stand straight. Lilyana stopped when she saw them in the doorway. "I heard your call. I need help." Cas said.

**TBT**

Evie was sitting next to Castiel while everyone else was getting supplies to make this correct. "We need the right blood. There's a small jar - end of the hall, s-supply closet." Cas said. "Got it." Sam said, leaving.

"Dean?"

"What, you need something else?" Dean asked. "No. I feel regret about you and what I did to Sam." Castiel said.

"Yeah, well, you should."

"If there was time, if I was strong enough, I'd-I'd fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die." Cas said. "Okay." Dean said.

"Is it working?"

"Does it make you feel better?"

"No. You?"

"Not a bit."

"Evie…" Castiel said. "Castiel…Cas…save your strength." Evie said, trying to keep herself calm.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Choosing power over you." Evie leaned over and gave Castiel one last kiss, knowing he wasn't going to make it in the end. "Just remember that I love you, alright?" Evie said, tears rolling down her cheek.

Lily looked over at them. Dean was finishing up the blood sigil. "Look at them." Lilyana whispered. "Why?" Dean asked.

"They really love each other." Lily said. "That's good enough. Okay, step right up, Cas." Bobby said. Evie and Bobby helped Cas up from the ground. They helped him to stand in front of the blood sigil.

"_Ianua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter perhonorifice paramus aperire eam._"

"I'm sorry."

"_Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!_"

The door broke open, the light shot out of Cas. Dean covered Lily away from the light. Evie covered her eyes for only a moment. Once the door was closed, Cas fell to the ground. Evie ran to him.

"Cas!" Lily pressed two fingers on his neck. "He's cold. He's not breathing either." Lilyana said.

"Maybe angels don't need to breath." Dean said. "Seriously? He's gone, Dean." Lily said.

"Damn it. Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me?" Dean asked. Evie punched his shoulder, making sure she didn't throw him backwards. "Don't you dare talk about him like that?! He was - Holy shit, Cas!" Evie shouted when she noticed Castiel's eyes open. His blistered face was healed. Bobby and Dean helped him sit up.

"That was…unpleasant."

"Let's get him up." Lily ordered. "Easy there." Evie whispered.

"I'm alive."

"Looks like."

"I'm astonished. Thank you - the four of you." Cas said. "We were mostly…just tying to save the world." Lily said.

Evie couldn't wait any longer, she kissed him before he could say another word to them. She didn't actually he would be alive after that. She broke the kiss, smiling at him. "Thank God - no, I mean…I-I-I don't know what I mean. Just happy." Evie smiled. "I'm ashamed. I really overreached." Cas said.

"You think?"

"I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you." Castiel said. "All right, well, one thing at a time. Come on. Let's get you out of here. Come on." Dean said.

"I mean it, Dean."

"Okay. All right. But, let's go find Sam, okay?" Dean asked. Cas pushed Dean and Evie away from him. "You need to run now! I-I can't hold them back!" Cas said.

"Hold who back?"

"They held on inside me. Evie, they're so strong!" Castiel said. "Who the hell-?" Lilyana asked.

"Leviathan!" Evie's eyes widened as she gasped. "I can't fight them! Run!" Cas struggled to say.

"Go get Sam!" Evie ordered Bobby.

"Too late."

"Cas?"

Castiel grabbed Evie by the throat. "Cas is - he's gone. He's…dead." Evie felt the tears burn down her cheeks. "We ran the show now." He throw Evie backwards, she hit the wall. Throwing Dean, Lily, and Bobby out of the way.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." He smirked as he laughed evilly. Evie and Dean exchanged looks as Castiel turned demented evil on them.

_This totally isn't going to end well at all…_

* * *

**Nice guess, MoSassy23 but not yet ;)**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter for people who are reading this now - 2 chapters a week because of the length of the story! **


	4. Four

**Four**

Evie stood up, clutching her arm. Dean went over to Lily who was unconscious on the ground by Bobby. "How many of you asshats are in there? A hundred? More?" Evie asked. The vessel started to drip black liquid. "Your vessel's gonna explode, isn't it? Wouldn't do anything too strenuous. In fact, I'd call it a day, head on home, huh?"

"We'll be back. For you."

"I'll be waiting."

"Well, this is a new one." Bobby said. Dean picked his girlfriend up from the ground, she groaned. They ran out, finding Sam in the process. They walked outside to see what the Leviathans inside Cas walked into the middle of the water reservoir. Everyone was watching, Lily was holding onto Dean while Evie watched Cas finally die. The black liquid whirlpooled and disappeared.

"Aw, hell."

"Damn it."

"You said it. Those…whatever you call 'ems…" Bobby said. "Leviathan." Evie whispered.

"Right. If they're in the pipes, they got themselves a highway to anywhere." Boby said.

"Awesome." Dean said. Evie walked over to the water, picking up Castiel's blood stained trench coat. "He's really gone?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. Rest in peace. If that's in the cards." Bobby said. "It's not." Evie sighed.

"Dumb son of a bitch."

"Well, he was friends with us, wasn't he? Can't get much dumber than that. Come on, those things will be coming up for air soon." Bobby said. Evie shook her head, walking off with the coat.

* * *

Evie couldn't sleep that morning. Castiel gave up his life to save them - not knowing that the Leviathans would go into the water supply. Evie was sitting on the hood of the Impala at 9 in the morning. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Lilyana were asleep. After a long night and early morning, they deceived it. Evie couldn't help but think if Cas didn't make that decision, didn't befriend Crowley, didn't find out about Evie's semi-deal with the King of Hell, and didn't want the power - how it would have been different for them?

Evie was the one who said the "ILY" words to Castiel first. She only had so little time until the big decision. If it was up to Crowley, she would become what she should be.

"Evie?"

She looked towards the voice. It was the tired voice of Dean Winchester, her best friend's boyfriend or whatever he was to her now. Evie sighed, looking back at the moon. "How long have you been up?" Dean asked. "I don't need a lot of sleep, Dean. Besides I have a lot on my mind right now." Evie said.

"Daeva or not, you should be asleep."

"You don't get it Dean. You have Lilyana who could be killed at any moment. I had Cas - he took his life for power. Fucking power! I didn't know what was going through his mind, Dean. I said the "L" word first - me." Evie said. "Evie, what Eve told us about Lily. Angels can't love angels." Dean said.

"Demons can't love either but I made it work."

"Do you think-"

"You and Lily will be able to? Yeah. Bloodlines don't lie - well, in your case." Evie said. "It did with you and Cas." Dean pointed out.

"Thanks."

"Sorry."

"Dean, I knew about the bloodline. Mine and Cas' and Lily's. The point of the bloodline is to make purity. No one in this world is pure enough, not even Cas." Evie said. "Tell me more about the bloodline between Lily and me." Dean said.

"Like Eve said, written in the stars. The romance between you and Lily is supposed to be the centuries best couple. Angels can love, once they figure it out. Gabriel was able to so, why can't Lily? Maybe because she shut off the feels when Sam cheated on her with all those girls when he was soulless or maybe it was when you went to Lisa without giving her a second glance back." Evie said, knowing she didn't directly answer Dean's question. "Evie…" Dean said.

"I really don't know Dean! I don't know anything besides Lily was supposed to be with a Winchester - I just thought the younger one, not you." Evie said.

* * *

"Any leads?" Lily asked when she walked into Bobby's living room. "I got all my feelers out. Whatever their up to, it ain't about going Mothra down Main Street. They'll turn up. You seem pretty eager to stretch your legs, you know." Bobby said while he wrapped up Sam's hand.

"Now, onto our other big problem. Sam, why didn't you lie and say you're okay?" Evie asked. "I'm not okay." Sam sighed.

"You think?"

"Hey. Go a little easy."

"There's nothing easy about it, Bobby, okay. We acted like he had everything under control." Dean said. "I get it. I'm sorry. Look, I-I didn't exactly want to crack up, you know?" Sam said.

"What the hell happened back there?"

"Well, it's not just flashbacks anymore."

"Then what?"

"It's more like…I'm seeing through the cracks." Sam said. "Hallucinations, like Death said." Lily said.

"For starters."

"Well, for starters, if you're tripping Hell's Bells, why would you hide that?" Evie said. "I wasn't hiding it, Evie, I-I was just not talking about it. I mean it seemed like you two had enough going on as it was. Look, I-I just figured, try to hold onto the safety bar and ride it out, you know? But it's getting more specific." Sam said.

"As in specifically what?" Dean got up, getting whisky for everyone else in the room. "I told you." Sam said.

"I mean, seriously, how do you argue with that?" Evie asked. "I know. It's a problem." Sam said.

"Well, now wait, I got it. Why would the Devil holodeck you a whole new life when he could just kick your ass all over the Cage?" Dean asked. "'Cause as he puts it…you can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away." Sam said.

"Fine. But this Malibu dream mansion that he, he, he makes for you to take away is this post-apocalyptic mess?" Dean asked. Sam didn't answer. "Are you seeing him right now?" Lilyana asked.

Sam nodded. "You know that he's not real, right?" Evie said. "He says the same thing about you." Sam said.

"I'm going back to work."

* * *

**Finally Vampire Diaries is back and we're getting close to the end of season four! Oh, I don't even want to think about it! **


	5. Five

**Five**

Lily and Dean walked into the house with groceries in hand when Bobby and Sam approached them. "Hey there Gunga Din, buck up." Bobby said. "So it looks like we got some bad news for a change. Stockville, North Kansas - most of a high school swim team got mangled to death in their locker room." Sam said.

"Cop talk on the wire's kind of garbled, saying it looks like some kind of wild animal attack. They're saying that whatever attacked them's about the size of a linebacker." Bobby said. "It's a lead."

"All right, but if you think you're going on a hunt…"

"No, I know. I'm not. But you are. Look, Bobby's running the hub, I'm-I'm 5150'd, Evie's…somewhere, which leaves you and Lily to follow this thing up." Sam said. "Sam, you're in the middle of a psychotic break." Dean said.

"It's a couple of hours drive, Dean, and it could be a Leviathan thing." Sam said. "Nah, if you think I'm leaving you here alone-" Dean started.

"I'll watch him." Evie said appearing in the kitchen. Dean and Sam jumped at the sound of her voice. "I'm in no condition to hunt yet. So, work off some nerves with Lily on something useful."

"Fine."

* * *

"Special Agent Anderson and Cartwright." Dean said as Lily and him showed the officer their fake badges. "Yeah, okay. Our point cop's out on the donut. Forensics. I can show you the layout. And step lightly. We got a whole bunch of NC17 shiznickel right over there." The officer said.

"Right."

"Dean." Lily said, looking at the wall. It was the black liquid Castiel was bleeding with. "Dammit." Dean groaned.

**TBT**

"Lily, what's up? If its Dean checking up on-"

_"Stop, this isn't about Sam. Definite Leviathan action going on around here. We are positive for ick. Same kind of stuff that came out of Cas, and, uh, two of the swim kids were missing - they stole one of their parents' cars."_

"So Leviathan can jump from person to person like Eve did?"

_"We don't know, it makes sense, right? Anyway, uh, state trooper's got surveillance cam on the kids about six hours old, of them gassing up just south of Dakota line, so I'm headed back your way, we'll just track them from Bobby's." _

"Sounds good."

Evie listened to Dean and Lily fight over the phone until Dean won. _"How's he doing?" _Evie looked over at Sam who was doing a little research. He looked like he was flinching at something.

"Okay, I guess."

_"Just tell him to hang in there, all right?"_

"I'll tell him."

* * *

"Her name's Mrs. Hackett. She never came back." Sheriff Jody Mills said to Bobby and Evie. _Guess I was ready to go on a hunt after all. _"I'll check it out. Now you get some rest. I'll come by later." Bobby said.

"Bobby Singer. My hero."

"That's the roofies talking." Evie said. "I don't think I would have gotten that without you, Evie." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I'll meet you in the morgue." Evie snapped her fingers, ending up in the morgue. Like she needed to see anymore dead bodies. She took a deep breath before reading the card on the locker. "At least I found her." She murmured to herself. Evie opened the locker, pulling out the body.

She took the chart off the body. "Foot surgery, huh? Died this morning." Evie pulled back the sheet covering the body. "Already autopsied? What the fuck is going on?" Evie said.

She was doing her own autopsy on the body in front of her while Evie waited for Bobby to arrive at the morgue. There was barely anything in the body.

"Can I help you?"

"Who's responsible for this sloppy bit of documentation?" Evie flashed her ID at the doctor. "I know you." The doctor said.

"Nope, you got the wrong woman."

"Evelyn…Knight. Yes, we saw you. Through the angel's eyes." The doctor said. "Oh, come on! A Leviathan in my grasp. How sweet." Evie picked up the mallet off the tray, slamming it into the doc's face.

"Try amnesia." Evie pulled out her gun from behind her back as the doctor's face transformed. Evie gasped, backing up from the doc. He had a huge mouth with long pointed teeth with a two-pronged tongue. Evie shot the doctor as Bobby walked into the room. The doctor was as far as Evie could tell, dead.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Evie said, running out of the morgue with Bobby.

* * *

"This can't be good." Dean said. "That's the best you can say at this moment?" Lilyana asked.

"Got anything better to say?"

"Yeah. Let's start dating." Lily said. "What? We're not talking about this now, Lily! Sam's off his rocker." Dean said.

"I'm not allowing you out of this car unless you say yes." Lily crossed her arms in front of her with a smirk. "Lily, we don't have time-"

"Say it Dean Winchester."

"Fine, we're dating."

"Good!"

"Are we done now?" Dean asked. "Yep! Let's save Sam's ass before Lucifer gets him killed." Lilyana said.

They entered the building, calling Sam's name. Sam held the gun up to him and Lilyana. "Whoa, whoa! Sam!" Lily held up her hands. "I was with you, Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Okay. Well, here I am."

"No. No, I don't - I-I can't know that for sure. You understand me?" Sam asked. "Okay, now we're gonna have to start small." Dean said.

"I don't remember driving here." Sam said. Sam shot at nothing, Lily jumped taking Dean's hand. "Sam! This discussion does not require a weapons discharge!" Sam started to breath heavily, lowering the gun at the same time.

"Look at me. Come on. You don't know what's real? Look man, I've been to Hell. Okay, I know a thing or two about torture. Enough to know that it feels different. Than the pain of this, this regular, stupid, crappy _this_." Dean said. "No, no, how can you know that for sure?" Sam asked.

"Let me see your hand." Sam lifted his right hand up. "No, no. The gimp hand! Let me see it." Dean ordered. Dean grabbed Sam's hand.

"Hey, this is real. Not a year ago, not in Hell, now. I was with you when you cut it, I sewed it up! Look!" Dean squeezed the bandaged hand. Lily took the gun out of Sam's right hand. Sam winces. "This is different. Right? Then the crap that's tearing at your walnut? I'm different, right?" Dean asked. Sam took his hand away.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Sam?" Sam pressed his right thumb into the wound, making it bleed. "Hey. I am your flesh-and-blood brother, okay? I'm the only one who can legitimately kick your ass in real time. You got away. We got you out, Sammy." Dean said. Sam continued to press his thumb into the wound.

"Believe in that! Believe us, okay? You gotta believe me. You gotta make it stone number one and build on it. You understand?" Lilyana said. Sam nodded at them. "Yeah, yeah. Okay." Sam said.

* * *

_"Evie, hey." _

"The Sheriff was right. The hospital thing's definitely our kind of thing. I double-barrelled one of them in the morgue. Silver buckshot - no effect. Bled black ooze."

_"Leviathan here?"_

"We're falling back. Meet us at the house. We can regroup there." Evie hung up on Sam before he could even respond.

* * *

"Look, when we get back to Bobby's-"

"It's okay, Dean, I'm good. No white rabbits. I'm not seeing anything." Sam said. "Okay. That's a baby step." Lily said.

"Oh, no." Dean said. Lily looked out the window of the Impala, seeing Bobby's house burnt down. Each of them out of the car, staring at the burnt house. "Oh, no is right." Lily said. They went off to look for their friends. Lily was ready to cry if they couldn't find Evie and Bobby.

"Any sign of them?" Sam asked. Dean held up a blackened journal, tossing it behind him. "That place was torched. Somebody knew what they were doing." Dean said.

"You think Bobby and Evie were back there?" Sam said. "I don't know but I sure hope not." Lily said.

"Bobby! Evie!"

Lily pulled out her cell phone, dialing Evie's number while Dean called Bobby's. _"You've reached the voicemail of Evie Knight. If you have this number that must mean you actually know me. What a shock. If this is hunter related call Bobby. If this is Lily, you shouldn't be calling me."_

"Oh my God, Evie! Answer your damn phone. I'm worried sick. We've gotten back to the house seeing it was gone, please call me back to make sure you weren't in the house with Bobby. I don't know what I would do without my best friend, my sister. Call me, please. If you don't, Dean says he's strapping his Beautiful Mind brother into the car along with me, and driving off the pier. So, please call me back!" After hanging up the phone, Lily started calling out Evie's name.

Someone grabbed her from behind. "Danielson. Congratulations. Apparently you and the Winchesters are competent enough to warrant annihilating. I'd take it as a compliment." The man who held her said. "Lily, duck!" Dean shouted. Dean shot the gun as Lily ducked under the man's arm. The man straightened up, the black ooze was on his face. His face transformed into a large mouth, long teeth, and tongue. Lily's eyes widened when his face went back to normal. The Leviathan knocked the gun away, grabbing Dean and throwing him against the car.

"Dean!"

Sam ran up and punched the Leviathan in the face. The Leviathan smashes Sam's head with a metal bar, before a car is dropped on the monster. Sam fell backwards from the car. The black liquid oozed from under the car. Lily ran to Sam. _How am I the only one unharmed? _"Sam! Sammy! Wake up!" Lily said. She checked for a pulse. "Thank God!" Lily pulled out her cell phone, making a 911 call.

Once everyone was in the ambulance, Lily held Dean's hand. "Sam, please stay with us!" Lily said. Lily pulled out her phone, texting Evie very quickly. "Male, late twenties, head trauma. Signs of increasing intracranial pressure." The paramedic said.

Sam opened his eyes for a moment until his head thrashed with his mouth open. "Sammy!" Dean shouted.

"Yeah, he's seizing. Copy that. We're just pulling into Sioux Falls." The paramedic said. "What? Sioux Falls General? No! We need to go somewhere else, please!" Lilyana said.

"Yeah, okay, sweetheart."

"No, seriously. Please! Go somewhere else!"

* * *

**It's Wednesday that means SUPERNATURAL IS BACK! HELLatus is over! Yay! And let's not forget, Arrow's back tonight too! Yay! But BOO! May is coming fast and strong! I don't want my shows to end! **


	6. Six

**Six**

Evelyn was filling a syringe in Rufus' cabin where everyone was hiding out. Bobby was able to get ahold of a Leviathan and Evie was in charge of torture. Evie speciality - being Crowley's pet helped with this. Lilyana was happy to find out that Evie and Bobby were alive even if Evie wasn't at the hospital the moment the Winchesters were. Lily was the lucky one not to be hurt in any way. "Okay, Chet. Let's see how you like a little fruit of the poison three." Evie said. "Isn't that just a legal expression?" He asked.

"You're gonna wish it was." Evie stabbed him in the tight. "Hmm…okay. Similar finish to holy water, not as bitter as rock salt." Chet said.

The Winchesters and Lily walked down the stairs. "And how are my three favorite meat-sicles?" Chet asked. "Is he still sucking air?" Dean asked.

"What do you think?"

"Well, you better figure out something quick. That whammy that witch dude put on him is only gonna last for a few days. He gets his spinach back, we're gonna end up having to drop a car on him just to stop him." Dean said. "Actually...Edgar walked away from that car. He's fine. Well, he is a little pissed at you, but - oh. You didn't know?" Chet said.

"Why don't you shut your cake-trap?"

"Ooh."

"You've been using all this stuff and he still won't talk?" Sam asked. "Learning how to torture isn't difficult, learning the person - Leviathan - inside is more difficult. It'll take more time." Evie said. Dean pulled up a stool and sat close to Chet.

"Huddle over, coach?"

"How'd you find us?"

"It was easy. I used pattern-recognition software and a basic heuristic algorithm to track your known aliases." Chet said. "Just what we need - a Mensa monster." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Its a start. Where'd you get our aliases?" Evie asked. "From your trench-coated friend, obviously. When we were all nestled in at Camp Cas, kind of got the full download. That's just how we do." Chet smirked. Evie grabbed his throat, eyes turning black.

"Don't _ever _talk about Castiel like that or I will do anything I know in torture on you." Evie growled. "Evie, go cool off, we'll handle it from here." Lilyana said.

"Fine." Evie snapped her fingers, very pissed off. "I'll deal with her later. But, you first. Why are you talking to us, Chet? You're not dumb. Why are you spilling state secrets?" Lilyana asked.

"'Cause I'm not scared of you. You can't stop me. You can't stop any of us. We can't be killed, you stupid little chew toys. You are aware that I'm the least of your concerns, right? Oh. You haven't watched the news today, have you?" Chet asked.

* * *

Lily was leaning against Dean while they watched the news report on TV. _"The two men, who up until today were presumed dead, locked the doors and opened fire, leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now the subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California." _Lily's eyes widened when she saw Dean and Sam's mugshots on the top right corner of the screen.

"Did you guys do something while we were asleep?" Lily asked. "Those sons of bitches xeroxed us." Dean said.

"But I don't understand how."

"I don't know." Bobby took a beer out of the refrigerator. "Maybe one of 'em touched your at the hospital." Bobby said.

"It was the hair!" Chet yelled from downstairs. "Not too hard to life some DNA out of a motel shower drain, guys!"

"You can copy people like that?" Dean asked. Bobby shrugged. "Awesome. Well, what is their plan exactly?"

"Kill them obviously. They turned you tow into the most wanted men in America." Lily said. "All right. Well, that settles it. We find these ass monkeys, and we kill them ourselves." Dean said.

"Wait a sec. Every form of law enforcement in the country has seen your ugly mugs this morning." Bobby said. "Exactly. So what's the point of trying to hide?" Dean asked.

"Better than sticking your fool neck out. These things are smarter than you." Bobby said. They heard Chet laughing.

"Geez, Bobby, don't sugarcoat it."

"You don't have a clue how to kill 'em or slow 'em down, and your plan is, what? Go right at 'em? Genius." Bobby said. "They're wearing our faces, Bobby. This is personal." Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm with Dean here."

"Well, if you're gonna be stupid, you might as well be smart about it. You need to see a fella named Frank Devereaux." Bobby said. "Who's he?" Lily asked.

"He's a jackass and a lunatic, but he owes me one - back in Port Huron." Bobby said. Bobby handed Dean the card. "In the meantime, I'll keep working on Chatty Cathy here with Evie, see if I can figure out what makes him die."

"Shouldn't Evie-"

"No, Sam. Evie should stay here with Bobby and figure out how to kill that bastard." Lily said.

**TBT**

Dean pulled the Impala into a service station to fuel the car and themselves. Dean, Sam and Lily got out of the car. "The usual?" Sam asked. "Sing-songs?" Lily smirked.

"You know me too well." Lilyana kissed his cheek, walking into the convenience store. Lily walked over to the shelf with Bing Bongs on it. She took one of the boxes along with some snacks. Sam grabbed three bottles of water and other things. He walked up to the clerk.

"You guys got protein bars?"

"Yeah." The clerk looked at Sam. Lilyana ducked behind the shelves, heading towards the door. Lily ran out of the store, towards the car. Sam was right behind her. "Pretty sure the cashier just made called the cops. Dean, we need to go now. Drive!" Lily said.

* * *

Evie was on her computer, sitting on the ground across from Chet. He chatted on to himself, Evie wasn't paying attention when an alert came through. "Oh, dammit. They need to be more careful." Evie groaned when she accessed the FBI database. "So much for being dead, Winchesters."

"Did those meat-sicles get in trouble?"

"Shut up, Chet."

* * *

"You sure this is the right place?" Lilyana asked. "Yeah." Sam said as they got out of the Impala.

Sam knocked on the door. "Frank, you there? Frank?" Sam called out. Lily opened the door, walking in. "Frank?"

They walked through the dark house, Lily held onto Dean's arm. "Frank? Frank, anybody here? Anybody home?" Sam asked. Someone turned on a light in the room. They turned towards the person. It was Frank sitting in an armchair, pointing a gun at them.

"Well, well, well. Spider caught some flies."

* * *

**'DF]\r4 - Lexi, my demonic, adorable kitten says hi. **

**Anyway, Vampire Diaries is tonight and guess what? It's the backdoor pilot to The Originals show! I'm freaking out! I love the Originals for one and a show all about Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah, AH!**

**Last night's SPN was ****awesome, as usual! I just love Charlie, Felicia Day is too perfect!**


	7. Seven

**Seven**

"Well, I'll be darned. Psycho Butch and Sundance. You're on CNN right now." Frank said. "No, no, t-that's not us." Sam shuttered.

"I know. Can't be. Unless you had a teleporter. Do you have a teleporter?" Frank asked. Dean shook his head, Lily moved her hand down to Dean's. "No, sir. We don't." Lily said.

"Well, my condolences on the doppelgangers. Now, who sent you? NSA? The Feb? March of Dimes?" Frank asked. "Bobby Singer sent us." Evie said when she appeared in the house. Sam and Dean jumped at the sound of her voice. Frank aimed the gun towards her with a growl. He got to his feet, cocking the gun.

"Or not. Who's Bobby Singer anyway?" Evie gulped. "H-he said you could help. He said you owed him - Port Huron." Lily said. Frank paused a moment, lowering his weapon.

"Guy saves your life _one time _and what, you owe him the rest of yours?" Frank asked. "That's usually how it works, yeah." Dean said. Frank pointed the gun at Dean, but lowers it when Lilyana stands in front of him.

Everyone handed over their IDs to him, he was shredding them. Sam and Dean were looking through the footage of their Leviathan selfs. "Oh, yeah. I know that Bobby's into that magic hooey, but truth is, the government have been cloning people for years. Guess it was just your turn in the barrel." Frank said.

"Well, actually-"

"Forget it. He's rolling."

"Yours have been busy beavers. You're number two on the most wanted list. Quickest climb up the charts since Donna Summer." Frank said. "So, what do you think we should do?" Lily asked.

"Cuba's nice this time of year."

"No, we're not hiding." Dean said. "Is he always this stupid?" Frank asked Sam.

"Look, we, uh-" Frank turned on some classic music. "We go to stick around and kick a couple asses. So, we just need you to get us further off the grid, but keep us on the board." Dean said.

"Well, first thing we got to do is wipe all your old aliases. No more rock shoutouts. It's Tom and John Smith from now on. Girls, I get to you in a few minutes. And no plastic. Cash only. And change your phones on a…" Frank threw the boys two phones. "...very frequent non-schedule schedule, you understand? Oh, and try to stay out of view of the 200 million cameras that the government has access to, 'kay?" Frank asked.

"200 million?"

"Big Brother, he has many eyeballs, my friend. You see a place that even looks like it can afford security you just ease on down the road. This…this is your laptop, right?" Frank asked Sam. "Yeah, that's mine." Sam said. Frank smashed the computer against the desk many times. Lily jumped at the sound. Sam wasn't too thrilled about that part.

"What was that for?!" He snapped. Frank handed him a new laptop. "Uh, thank you, I guess." Sam said.

"No problem. You owe me five grand - cash." Frank said. Evie handed over the money to Frank, he smiled at her. "How'd you get five grand like that? And why haven't you told us about it?" Dean asked.

"I got the five grand because I emptied my account in New York before I came here. You actually think my real name is Evie? I knew it would come in handy and before you ask, Frank, I already got myself a new laptop and destroyed the other. Destroyed Lily's too." Evie said. "Good girl." Frank said as he grabbed Dean by the jacket and pushed him against the wall.

"Let's Blue Steel you up some new ID, Mr…" Frank took the photo of Dean. "…and Mr…" Frank pushed Sam against the wall, taking the photo. "Smith."

Frank turned towards the girls. "Sisters right?" He asked. "Half-sisters actually." Lily said.

"Like I care. Mary and Alex Bell." Frank pushed Lily towards the wall, taking the photo. Evie was next, standing there as he took the photo.

* * *

Evie arrived back to find Bobby shooting at Chet. Chet didn't die, he was laughing. "I was only gone for a few minutes and your _still _shooting him?" Evie asked, placing the IDs into her wallet. "He bleeds so he can die." Bobby said.

"Have you tried this?" Evie picked up a machete off the table, chopping Chet's head off. "Hot damn. That's somethin'." Bobby said.

"I've been wanting to do that since he dissed Cas in front of me. It actually worked but let's see how long it take before the head reattaches itself. He did say Edger is alive and kicking." Evie said.

* * *

Frank tossed each of them passports and IDs. Lily looked at the name on hers. It was Mary, she hoped it was going to be Alex. _Of course. _Frank handed Sam a map. "I marked all the towns your stunt doubles hit so you can see the pattern." He said. "Great. So, what's the pattern?" Lily asked.

"No clue. I can't see it."

"Seems random."

"Little tip from a pro - there is no such thing as a random series of robbery murders by your evil twins. Well, have yourself some uppers and look at that some more." Frank said. He patted Sam shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Frank."

"For what? Sending you to your death? Your doubles want to be on candid camera, put you in the line of fire. Now, I'd lay low, 'cause I love life and its infinite mysteries. But you two want to be dumb, that's fine. At least have the common sense to ditch your car." Frank said. Lilyana covered her mouth so Dean didn't hear that she was laughing at him.

"Wh - uh, excuse me…what?"

"Your double mints - they're using a car just like the one outside." Frank said.

* * *

Evie was sitting on the couch, TV on as she flipped through the channels. There was a knock on the door. Bobby looked over at Evie, she shrugged. She didn't know who it was or who knew they were here. Bobby picked up his gun, looking through the peephole. Evie watched as Bobby smoothed his beard and opened the door. Evie stood up, seeing it was Sheriff Jody Mills. "How'd you find us?" Evie asked when she approached the door. "I'm a cop, remember?" Jody said. She held up a plastic bag and a six-pack.

"You gonna invite me in?"

"Well, you may not want me to. I got one of the big mouths downstairs." Bobby said. "So I won't go downstairs." She said. Jody entered the house and looked around.

She placed the bag and six-pack on the table. "I wanted to come to thank you." Jody said. "Thank me?" Bobby asked.

"Well, yeah…seeing as they were fresh out of 'thanks for saving me from liver-eating surgeon' cards at the store." She joked. "Oh, that. Just doing my job, which nobody pays me for." Bobby said.

"Right. How you doing, Bobby?"

"I'm fine. Every day is a gift."

"Your house just burned down." Jody said. "As you can see, I got a roof over me." Bobby said.

"Bobby! She's trying to be nice. I'll go check on our _friend._" Evie said. She walked downstairs, Evie turned on the light. Chet had his head reattached to his body. "So that took exactly 25 minutes. Slow. Let's try this again." Evie smirked. She picked up the machete.

"Did you think it would be that easy?"

"No, but it's a start anyway." Evie cut off Chet's head again.

* * *

**Hey guys! May 1st and today starts Hell Month. Well, in my terms anyway. All my shows are coming to an end in May but lucky I have stuff to watch in June! :) **

**Supernatural Finale Countdown: 14 days, 2 weeks exactly. **


	8. Eight

**Eight**

Lily sat in the back of the 'new' car, not thrilled with what they had to do. Dean squeezed the My Little Pony that was dangling. It squeaked. He took out a knife, cutting it off. He threw it in the back. It squeaked when it hit Lily in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"You okay?"

"You know, it's bad enough that they're ganking people, wearing our mugs, but now this? Have us driving around in this-this caboodle while Baby's on lockdown." Dean said. "Geez, thanks. We know who Dean loves more." Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's temporary, Dean."

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner."

"Y-you know that's a line from-"

"Swayze movie. Swayze always gets a pass!" Dean said. "Right. Uh, well, you want some tunes or something? Here." Sam turned on the music. Air Supply's 'All Out Of Love' started to play. "How the hell is that even possible?" Lilyana asked.

"Sorry, man. I-I-"

"Just leave it. Probably gonna be the only thing one." Dean said. Sam looked down at the map as Lily texted Evie her new number and how it was going with the Leviathan. Lily looked in the mirror seeing Dean lip-syncing to the words. Sam looked up at Dean. Dean noticed that Lily and Sam were looking at him, he stopped. Lily rolled her eyes when he started to lip-sync again.

"You know what? I don't want any music on." Lily snapped her fingers, the music turned off. "Whatever." Dean groaned.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Jericho - the lady in white." Lily took the map away from Sam for a moment, Dean told her about the cases when they were looking for their father. "Blackwater."

"That was the Wendigo." Dean said. "Lake Manitoc?" Lily asked.

"The kind in the lake."

"They're hitting towns we've worked jobs in." Dean said. "In order. Since the day I left Stanford with you." Sam said.

"So, what? They want us to find them?" Lily asked. "Well, one way to find out - next case would be in…St. Louis." Sam said.

"Prefect. Connor's Diner. Best burgers in St. Louis. Oh, I deserve something goof in my life right now." Dean said. "Thanks a lot, Dean." Lily said, looking out the window.

"Lily, I didn't mean-"

"Just forget it."

* * *

"Choppin' their heads off won't kill them, but it'll slow them down pretty good. That is until they fuse back together, anyway." Evie said into the phone, looking at Chet's body.

_"Well, that's something, I guess. I mean, assuming we can even get close to them." _

"Believe me, I don't want you walking right up to them, either. I'm still looking for something you can shoot at them."

_"Good times. All right, thanks Evie."_

Evie walking back up to the ground floor where Bobby and Jody were. "Hey, you take mayo, right, Bobby?" Jody asked before Evie was able to cover the phone.

_"Bobby's got a chick over there?"_

"What? Of course not." Evie flashed her black eyes at Jody.

_"Is Bobby even working besides being Richard Gere?"_

"Shut up. Where are you guys off to anyway?" Evie sat at the table as Jody pushed a plate with a sandwich on it over to her. She put the phone on speaker so Bobby could here.

_"Uh, St. Louis. That's where we-"_

"Too late." Bobby said. Evie looked over at Bobby. "They hit St. Louis. Pumpkin-and-Honeybunny'd a diner there."

_"Connor's Diner?"_

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Bobby asked.

_"Lucky guess. All right, so much for that." _

_"I guess we're off to, uh… Ankeny, Iowa. Call us if you get anything else." _

"You got it, Sammy." Evie hung up as Sam did on the other line.

**TBT**

Bobby was preparing to electrocute Chet. He touched the Leviathan's skin to attacked jumped cables to Chet's chains. "Does this skin make me look fat?" Chet asked in Bobby's voice. A single touch changed them. "Balls." Bobby groaned when Chet transformed into Bobby.

"Its pretty dark in here. High-school dropout. A drunk like your daddy before you. Oh. You and Dad. Now, that's a can of scorpions. Your favorite singer is Joni frickin' Mitchell? Oh, Bobby. You are 10 pounds of sad in a 5-pound bag." Chet said.

_FUCK!_

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Lilyana were walking along the street when a black Impala passed them. "Hold up. Don't move, don't move." Dean said. The Impala did a U-turn and parked on the other side of the street. The Leviathans got out. "Oh, no. This is all sorts of wrong." Sam said.

"Those are nice wheels. Tell you what, when this is over, I'm stealing those rims." Dean said. Dean pulled out his phone, calling Evie.

_"Yeah?"_

"We've got eyes on them."

_"What?"_

"Its like looking at a funhouse mirror."

_"I think Bobby knows the feeling." _

"Well, tell us you got something. Otherwise, we're gonna have to get in close." Lily looked at the Winchesters as she waited for Evie to answer. They walked along the street closer to the Impala.

_"Just hang back for now." _

"Too late. We gotta-" There were sirens behind them. "Hands in the air!" Another set of sirens.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Big misunderstanding." The deputies from the second car got out, pointing their guns at them. "Look, the guys you want-"

"Shut up!"

"They're right there."

"Shut up! Drop the phone. Put your hands in the air."

**TBT**

"Dean?" Bobby looked at Evie, her eyes were on Bobby. Dean wasn't answering her. "Dean!" She screamed into the phone.

**TBT**

Lily could hear her half-sister calling out Dean's name as the Sheriff said to cuff them. Lily was cuffed from behind. She looked at the Impala, the Leviathan imposing Dean winked at her. She glared at them.

**TBT**

Chet was still chained up in the chair in Bobby's form. Bobby was pacing with a book in hand. "You know the thing about you, Bobby…" Chet started. "Save it. I already know me, handsome." Bobby said.

"You got the gruff thing down. Seen more death than an electric chair. Ready to die with your boots on. But, you know, deep down inside... you're no cynic. You still hope. You even got a thing for that lady upstairs. Tiny part of you thinks, maybe...after this is all done, you and Miss Sheriff can make your own little cabin in the woods." Chet said. Bobby closed the book and put it down. Chet laughed. "That's hilarious. You're not getting any older than tomorrow, Bobby. Why do you brother?"

Bobby picked up the machete. "You a Browning fan?" Bobby asked. "Come again?" Chet asked.

"Robert Browning - poet. You got that name rattling around up there with the rest of my thoughts and feelings?" Bobby asked. "Its kind of hard to sift throughout all the drunken blackouts, but-" Chet started.

"'A man's reach should exceed his grasp.'"

"I like that. That's actually lovely. Browning? After I eat you, I'm definitely gonna hit the library." Chet said. Bobby raised the machete when several drops of liquid fell through the ceiling onto Chet's arm. It started to burn him. "What the hell is that?"

The skin on Chet's arm was turning yellow then black. Another drop fell causing his arm to continue to burn. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He shouted. Another drop. "Get it off of me!"

Another drop. This time on his face. "Argh! Get it off me!" He shouted. Evie and Bobby ran up the stairs to see Jody on her knees wringing a cloth into a bucket. She saw them standing there, getting up from the floor.

"Oh, sorry. Little spilled here." Bobby grabbed her face and kissed her. Evie's eyes widened. "Mm. Okay, wasn't expecting that reaction." Jody said.

"What the hell was in that bucket?" Evie asked.

* * *

**It's Thursday, Vampire Diaries day! **

**Vampire Diaries Finale: 14 days, 2 weeks. **


	9. Nine

**Nine**

"Look, you're making a mistake. The real killers are back at the diner, okay?" Sam tried to tell them. "Is that the best you can do?" The sheriff asked.

"I want my phone call."

"Oh, there'll be a call, to the FBI. Take him to cell number one. Take that one to the interview room. She stays here. Once they're separate and secure, you guys call it a night." The sheriff said. "You're making a mistake! Besides I wasn't-" Lily started.

"You, shut up."

* * *

Evie and Bobby was standing over Chet's headless, burnt body. Bobby phone rang. "Boys?" He asked as he put it on speaker.

_"Bobby, we got popped." _

"Okay. We'll be there as soon as-"

_"No, no, there's no time. Look, we saw them…they saw us. So, we are coming to get us. You read me? Tell me you got something." _

"There's a chemical - sodium borate."

_"Okay, let me get Mr. Wizard on speed dial." _

"No, no, it ain't as weird as it sounds. It's found in industrial cleaners and soaps and laundry powder. Just looked for anything with the word Borax on it." Bobby said.

_"You want me to 'Desperate Housewife' these mothers?" _

"No, just trust us. It burns them bad enough to slow them down. So get the strongest you can find. The douse them, get close enough and chop the heads off."

_"Got it." _

"Make sure you keep the head separated from the body."

_"You're genius. Thanks. I-"_

* * *

Lily was sitting at one of the desks, hands cuffed behind her back. She heard a muffled shout coming from across the room. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing one of the deputies eating the other. Lily looked forward again, controlling herself. She wanted to kill them. Dean and the Sheriff walked into the main office area, grabbing the gun from the deputy who was eaten.

"Sammy." Dean said. "Not Sammy!" Lily shouted. Dean raised the gun and shot. It hit her in the shoulder. She screamed as the gun was knocked out of his hand. Dean was thrown into the trophy cabinet. Lilyana stood up, wound bleeding as she crawled under the desk but the Leviathan that was impersonating Sam pulling out from under. Lily kicked the back of his knee, sending him down to his knees. She jumped up in the air, pulling her arms in front of her. Lily started to run, pulling out a bobby pin. She picked the lock.

The Leviathan shouted in pain. Lily looked over her shoulder, seeing Leviathan sizzling. Dean grabbed her arm as the wound healed itself. He let go of his girlfriend for a moment, cutting off the head. Lily looked at Dean for a moment, leaning up and kissing him. It was the most random time to but it felt like she should.

Dean and Lily burst into the interview room where Sam was being held. Lilyana flung the liquid on the Leviathan while Dean cut off the head. "Well, that felt good." Dean said. The Sheriff walked into the room, over to Sam. He unlocked the handcuffs. "Do, the FBI is on the way." He said

"Yeah, listen, about that…"

"Whatever I can do... Especially if it involves lying about everything I just saw." The Sheriff said. "Good. I was hoping you could help us kind of…be dead. You know, quote unquote." Dean said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I should be able to swing that. All right." The Sheriff said. "Come on, let's grab a mop." Dean said.

Dean walked out of the room, Lily started out but noticed Sam never moved. "Hey, Sam. You okay?" Lily asked. He looked up at Lily and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded slowly. Something was wrong.

* * *

_"The Winchester crime spree has come to a violent end in Iowa, where they were gunned down." _Bobby turned off the TV, Jody was putting on her jacket.

"That should take the heat off."

"For now. Thanks, Jody. Couldn't have done it without you." Evie smiled, walking out of the room but only far enough to hear what Bobby and Jody were talking about. "There is one more thing." Bobby said. Evie looked around the corner, seeing Bobby very close to Jody with a smile. He walked over to the box.

"Don't open it. Even if it starts talking. Especially if it starts talking. When you cross over Underhill Bridge, just toss it in the drink. If you'll excuse me, I, um...I got a body to bury in cement." Bobby said. He kissed her cheek. Evie smiled, thinking about Castiel again. She leaned against the wall, feel tears forming.

* * *

"Crowley."

"Pet."

"I fucking hate that nickname. Just tell me what you figured out with Dick Roman." Evie said. "A lot." He smirked.

"Like?" Evie asked. "Things you'll find out." Crowley said.

"What?! No, you promised me!"

"Promised you what? I remember you saying you done with me." Crowley said. "Crowley, you…fucking…promised me!" Evie's eyes flashed black.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to dump these things? I'm thinking they might actually come in handy down the road. What do you think?" Dean asked. Sam was leaning against the car. "Hey. What? What is it? Talk." Lily said.

"Nothing."

"Well, that's convincing. Did monster-us give you the jeebs, huh? 'Cause I gotta be honest - I ain't looking in the mirror for-for a while myself." Dean said. Sam looked at his brother. "Okay, you really want to know what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, you know my motto - here to help."

"'Here to help.' Kind of like you help Amy?" Sam asked. "Listen, Sam…" Dean started.

"Don't-don't lie to me again. No, don't even talk to me. Yeah. I can't." Sam said. Sam opened the car door, taking something out. "You know what, Dean?" Sam started to walked away.

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't talk to right now! Dean…I can't even be around you right now!" Sam snapped. "Okay, so…" Dean said.

"I think you should just go on without me." Sam said. Dean nodded. "Go."

"All right. Sorry, Sam." Dean said. Dean turned back to the car, Lily did the same.

* * *

**Tonight is the second to last episode of Supernatural for season eight! :o I can't want it to end quite yet. **

**I've been working on Daeva and the Angel: What I've Done - got up to chapter 11 last night, should have a few more done by tonight! **


	10. Ten

**Ten**

"Okay, we got Sam and you back on our side, we're having a little R and R. The thing I didn't think I'd doing is sitting in a club in Vegas with strippers as Dean flirted." Lily said, leaning back in the chair as the waitresses walked from table to table. Evie was finishing off her drink, signaling for another. "Vegas is fun! It was Dean's choice of the club, we gave him that option when we arrived, remember?" Evie said as she got another shot of Vodka.

Their phone buzzed. Lily took her phone out first. "It's Sam." Evie pulled out her phone, reading the text. "'348 Twain Ave. Wear fed suit.' What the hell? We're supposed to be relaxing." Evie groaned.

"That's four blocks away."

"I'm out of angel powers at the moment. You?" Evie asked. "Same." Lily sighed.

**TBT**

The girls met up with Dean at the correct address, looking at each other. They walked down the hall as the lights flickered above. Evie's angel sword lowered as Dean pulled out his gun. Lily pulled out a gun from behind her back - she preferred a gun over the sword. As they moved towards the double doors, Sam opened them. He was wearing a suit with a pink boutonniere. "It's okay. You won't need that. Come on." Sam said. Lily pulled the gun behind her back, walking into the chapel. Evie still held the sword in hand, just in case.

"I thought you were out, uh, becoming one with the land or some crap." Dean said. "You go to - come here." Sam moved Dean into position and then the girls.

"All right. Now…" Sam pins a pink boutonniere on Dean and wristlets on the girls. "What is this?" Evie asked.

"Uh, apparently, uh, pink is for loyalty." Sam said. "All right, so, what's the pretext? What are we - uh, wedding crashers, huh? We lookin' for some kind of siren or what?" Dean asked.

"All right, so, what's the pretext? What are we - uh, wedding crashers, huh? We lookin' for some kind of siren or what?" Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm in love. And I'm getting married." Sam said.

"What?!" The girls exclaimed. "Say something, like, uh - like, 'congratulations', for example." Sam said.

"What?"

The music started to play, a woman in a white dress and veil entered the room. "What the hell?" Dean asked. The girls shrugged. The woman stopped in front of Sam, he lifted the veil. Evie's and Lily's eyes widened when they saw the woman.

"Becky?"

"Dean, Lily, Evie. I'm so glad you're here."

"Shouldn't she ask for my permission or something?" Dean asked. "I think its the other way around, Dean." Lily pointed out.

"Y-you want her to ask for my hand?" Sam asked. "How in the hell did this happen?" Evie asked.

"Short version?"

"What do you think?"

"We-we-we met. We ate and-and talked and fell in love. And, you know, here we are." Sam said. "Yeah, I-I guess I'm all caught up. That's okay. You know what? Ignoring everything, have you forgotten the average life-span of your hookups?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"But if anyone knows that, it's me. I mean, I read every book. So, open eyes, you know? Open eyes." Becky said. "I'm gonna be sick." Dean groaned.

"Guys, look, it's simple. If-if something good's happening, I-I got to jump on it - now, today - period." Sam said. "Okay, 'Dead Poet Society'. Fine. No offense. Did you make sure she's even really-" Evie started.

"Salt, holy water, everything. See?" Becky held out her arm. It was cut. "Not a monster. Just the right girl for your brother." She smiled.

"Ah."

"That's it."

A man walked over to Sam and Becky, she took it. "The bill." He said. "I got it. You four do your thing." Becky said, walking off with the man.

"Really?! Super fan ninety-nine?" Evie asked. "Look. Honest to God, I-I had the exact same opinion of her as you do. But when we got past the whole book thing, I found out t-that she's great and I was the dick." Sam said.

"Yeah, you know, speaking of the whole, uh, book thing... Becky randomly shows up during Vegas week?" Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Okay, um, what are you trying to say?" Sam asked. "I'm saying maybe she knew you were gonna be here. Maybe, uh, uh, uh, Chuck wrote about it." Dean said.

"Dean, you're paranoid."

"And you're in love?! It's been four days!" Lily said. "You know what? You know what? Um, how about this? Becky and I are gonna go up to her place in Delaware. Um, why don't you try and wrap your dome around this, get a little supportive, then give us a call?" Sam said. He walked over to Becky, leaving his friends aside.

"Dean, call Bobby. Now."

"Already one step ahead of you." Dean said pulling out his phone and calling Bobby. "Bobby. Hey, I know you're, uh, beard-deep in that Oregon nest. I'm headed to Delaware to do a little snoopin' around. Sam is there with his wife. That's right. You heard me. His wife. Call me."

* * *

They arrived in Delaware, watching Sam and Becky get into a car and drive off. They walked into the restaurant, sitting at the bar. Dean took out John's journal, he was flipping through it. "Wait, look at this," Evie said when she noticed something. Evie walked to the side, grabbing a newspaper. "'Truck kills pedestrian in freak accident. Victim a recent lottery winner.'" Evie read.

**TBT**

Dean rung the doorbell, he was holding a housewarming gift for Sam and Becky. A waffle iron that was unwrapped but tied with a ribbon. Sam opened the door. "Us being supportive. Congratulations to you and Becky." Evie said. "Thanks." Sam said.

"It's a waffle iron. Nonstick. Yeah, you just, uh…I actually don't know how to use it. Are we good?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged and smiled briefly. "Good, 'cause I'm sniffing a case in this town. The score is...Guy wins Powerball, gets squished by a truck. Second guy went from the bench to the Majors. Oh, and one week later, his_ face_ was the catcher's mitt, huh?"

"Our first thought was crossroads demons, but there's that 10-year time frame on collecting souls." Becky said. Sam lead them towards the bedroom, Becky was standing in front of a wall. Evie rolled her eyes, regretting this. "Then there's cursed object, like in 'Bad Day at Black Rock', but we haven't been able to connect the vics yet."

"You're working this case…together?"

"Yeah, I know, right? I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off." Sam said. "All right, listen, Cookie, I don't know what kind of mojo you're working, but, believe me, I will find out." Dean said.

"Dean, that's…my wife you're talking to." Sam said. "Did he seriously _just _say that?" Evie asked.

"Oh, he did." Lily said. "I'm _gonna _be sick." Evie groaned.

"You're not even acting like yourself, Sam!" Lilyana said. "How am I not?" Sam asked.

"One, you marred Becky Rosen!"

"What are you saying? I'm a witch? Or maybe I'm a siren. Ever occur to you we're just - I don't know - happy?" Becky said. "Come on, Sammy! Guy wins the lotto then another guy hits the bigs. All right, obviously people's dream are coming true in this town. Don't you think this is a little bit of a coincidence?" Evelyn asked.

"You know what, guys? What Becky and I have is real. And if you can't accept that, that's your problem - not ours." Sam said.

"Or maybe she's part of it. Because for whatever reason, you're her dream. If you really do care about her, I'd be worried. Because people who do get their little fantasies or whatever seem to end up dead pretty quick." Dean said. "You know, I went after her, Dean. Maybe that's what's bugging you - that I'm moving on with my life. I mean, you took care of me, and that's great. But I don't need you anymore." Sam said.

"Whatever, Sammy. Whatever. We get it. We're gone." Evie said, shaking her head.

**TBT**

"I don't want another hunter, Bobby, I already have Evie and Lily. Why can't _you_ do it?" Dean said into the phone when they got back to the car. They got in the car. "Urg! Fine. What's his name?"

* * *

**I really enjoyed last night's episode! I was really good in my opinion! It had really funny parts and really disturbing parts. Next week - Carry On Wayward Son - is the finale of Supernatural. :( **

**Tonight is Vampire Diaries second to last episode! It should be interesting tonight!**


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

Dean and the girls walked into the restaurant, they were looking for the person Bobby sent them too. Like Evie, Lily, and Dean couldn't figure it out by themselves. "Hey. You Dean, Evie, and Lily?" They turned and saw him. Shorter than they thought, he was also slurping a milkshake. "Hmm. I thought you'd be taller." Garth said.

Dean and Lily sat across from Garth as Evie crossed her arms and leaned against the chair. "I assume Bobby filled you in on the road." Evie said. "He told me two things. One, he's tangling with a major-league nest up in Oregon territory. Numero dos, he said you'd be all, uh, surly and premenstrual working with me. But, hey, man, sticks and stones." Garth said.

Lilyana pulled out the newspaper and placed it on the table.

"Think we found a case. Check the headline." Evie said. "First things first." Garth picked up the paper, flipping to the comics. He laughed.

"Oh, Marmaduke, you're crazy."

"This can't get any worst."

* * *

Dean, Garth, Evie, and Lily walked into the insurance building. They saw Becky and Sam leaving as they entered. "Hey, is that your-"

"Yes."

"Awkward."

"Correction, _this _can't get _any _worst." Evie mumbled. Dean and the girls walked over to Sam and Becky. "Hi." Evie smirked. Becky glared at Evie, walking away.

"Okay, so…"

"So, uh, no point in going in. Guy's clean." Sam said. "You sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, positive. Becky grilled him like a pro. She's a real natural." Sam said. "Really now?" Evie asked.

"What's with the scrawny guy?"

"Temp."

**TBT**

"Throw a rock, hit a reporter these days, huh?" The CEO said. "Well, your story's a big deal over at the _Actuarial Insider." _Evie said.

"Go ahead. Shoot."

"All right. How'd you get the gig?" Evie asked. "Board came to me, asked - said yes." He said.

"Just out of the blue?" Lily asked. "Pretty much." He said.

"Any idea how the board landed on you over your supervisors?" Evie asked. "Um, they didn't say." The CEO said.

"Could you tell us what specifically excited the board about your actual qualifications?" Dean said. "What's with the third degree?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, no offense. We were just wondering if you got here by nefarious means." Garth said. "Garth!" Evie snapped.

"Oh. Uh, I-I didn't mean - of course, uh, corporate backstabbing - I'm sorry. I meant more like, uh, you know, black magic or hoodoo." Garth said. "He's a jokester. Let's rewind, shall we? Why don't you tell us what it felt like when your big dream came true?" Evie asked, ready to strangle Garth.

"Look - on the record - it's great."

"Off the record?"

"It's not my big dream." The CEO said. "Wait. You didn't want this job?" Garth asked.

"Hell, no. I'm a sales guy - I was good at sales." He said. The woman from earlier, Marsha was in the doorway. "Your secretary's an idiot. I'll be at the printers this afternoon." Marsha said.

"All right, dear. See you at dinner."

"Just have the idiot make a reservation. Here's a tip - remind her she works for the CEO. One more screw-up, she's fired." Marsha said. She left the office. "Your, uh, wife seems pretty stoked on the promotion, don't she?" Garth said.

"Honestly, I've never seen her happier. I have no idea how I'm gonna tell her I have to resign. The news is just gonna-"

"Kill her?"

The girls exchanged looks. They got a nod from Dean.

They walked out rather quickly to stop Marsha from getting hurt because they knew what was coming next. Lily and Evie ran down the stairwell after her. "Mrs. Burrows? Hi." Evie said.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're, uh, we're doing a story on your husband's promotion. Wanted to ask you a few questions." Evie said. "I'm sorry, I can't today. If you schedule it with his girl…" She started.

"Okay, you know what? I'm trying to save you from a really bad accident." Evie said. "Are you threatening me?" She asked.

"What? No. Of course not!"

"She's was just trying to pick out a pattern." Lily said. "Why do people keep thinking I'm threatening them?" Evie asked.

"Well…"

"Don't you start."

"Evie-"

"For your own good, what did you do to get him promoted?" Evie asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now leave me along. Or do I have to call security?" Marsha asked before walking away.

"We're following her, aren't we?" Lily asked. "Hell yeah." Evie said.

**TBT**

Evie and Lily were running towards Marsha who was screaming as the light fixture was falling. Evie pushed Marsha and herself out of harm's way when Dean and Garth came back form the office. "You okay?" Evie asked. "How did you know?" Marsha asked.

"You're not the first. Come on."

"You wanna tell us what's up here?" Lily asked. "I was having lunch with friends. This guy heard me bitching. Next thing I know, he's making me an offer." Marsha said.

"An offer?"

"Craig's job for my soul. I know. Hilarious. I mean, what have I got to lose?" Marsha said. "Well, there's your soul. What kind of demon deal is this? Timeline's whack." Garth said.

"What is he talking about? Demon?"

"Let me back up here. You made a deal with a demon in exchange for your everlasting. Except those are 10-year contracts. Why's the bill coming due so fast?" Garth asked. "I don't know but I got a bad feeling about who's next. We got to find Sam, pronto." Dean said.

"All right, all right, all right. Uh, here's the plan. I drop this lady at my cousin's. He'll stop anything trying to get her. We, uh, find Sam, hopefully fix this, everybody's home in time for 'America's Got Talent'. Now, you-you'll be living with a tri-racial paraplegic sniper until this all blows over, okay?" Garth said.

* * *

**The finale is tonight :( :O I don't want it to end! But I want to hear Carry On Wayward Son for the first time on TV. **


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

Dean and Garth entered Becky's apartment, guns drawn. Evie yawned, getting tired of this case every second and wanted to go back to Vegas. Garth went through the apartment towards the bedroom. Dean walked over to the mail that was on the table.

"Anything?"

"Uh, she's got 11 Twitter…ers. Last post - 'Going on romantic trip with hubster!' Three exclamation points. I guess she got excited." Garth said. Dean held up a picture of Becky holding a fish.

"That look romantic to you?"

"Oh, hell, no. But I got this thing about fish. Dead eyes, man." Garth said. "Wasn't talking to you. Evie, Lily?" Dean asked.

"Cabin in the woods, besides being a horror flick. It is quite romantic." Evie said. "Huh." Dean looked at the back of the photo.

* * *

"I'm not your sweetheart!"

"Good job, Becky." Evie said when they entered the room with Guy and Becky. Garth was holding a bottle. "Blueberry vodka. The answer to all of life's problems." Garth said, a little drunk.

"You see that, Sam? I did it just like we said! I am awesome! I-I'll be over here." Becky said, backing away. "Dean Winchester and Lilyana Danielson. This is really thrilling. Hey, can I have you autographs?" Guy smirked. Dean took out a knife.

"Sure. Yeah, I'll, uh, carve it into your spleen. So, how you running your little scam?" Dean asked. "Well, how do you mean, Dean?" Guy asked.

"Signing 10-year deals, snuffing 'em that week." Sam said. "Well, I would never. No. Rules of the road - can't lay a hair on any of my clients." Guy said.

"Right. So how you cheating it?" Evie asked. "I'm not a cheater. I'm an innovator. It's called a loophole, you moron. Yes, when a person bargains away his soul, he gets a decade, technically. But accidents happen." Guy said.

"So you're arranging "accidents" and collecting early?" Evie asked. "Oh, please. White gloves. I don't get my hands dirty. That's why it's important to have a capable intern." Guy said.

"That's even against the rules, Guy."

"Like you'd know the rules." Guy said as the intern appeared. He raised his arm. Everyone went flying backwards. The knife that Dean was holding, left his hands. Evie groaned as she sat up. "What time did I ask you to be here? What did I ask you to be here?!" Guy shouted. The intern broke the devil's trap with his foot.

Guy appeared in front of Dean, who was getting up. Lily appeared in front of Guy and splashed holy water in his face. She ducked as Dean started to chant Latin when Guy grabbed his throat. Sam saw that Guy's intern was advancing towards him. "Becky…run!" Sam yelled. Garth got to his knees, but Guy's intern send him flying back to the ground. Sam started coughing. Evie's eyes turned black, punching the intern in the face with a smirk. Evie ducked as the intern swung at her, she swung her leg under his feet causing him to stumble backwards. Becky came out of no where, stabbing the demon.

"Whoa." She said. Evie took the knife, she appeared behind Guy, holding the knife against his throat. "So, Guy. How many deals have you've got in this town?" Evie said. "Fifteen." He said.

"Call them off, or I'm calling the big boss." Evie smirked. "Oh, crap." Guy mumbled. Evie looked over Dean's shoulder, seeing Crowley. _That was fast. _

"Yeah, you said it. You're in a world-"

"Dean, shut up." Evie hissed. Dean glanced behind him. "Oh, crap." He mumbled. Evie didn't move while Dean did.

"Sam, mazel tov. Who's the lucky lady?" Crowley asked. "You're Crowley!" Becky exclaimed.

"And your - well, I'm sure you have a wonderful personality, dear." Crowley said. "Another step there, Crowley. I kill him without a second thought." Evie said.

"Please, don't let him get off that easy."

"Sir, I didn't think that you-"

"I know exactly what you've been doing. A little birdie named Jackson sold you out, e-mailed all the juicy deets to my suggestion box." Crowley said. He looked at Jackson on the ground. Evie knew he looked familiar. "I assumer…that's my whistle-blower? Shame. Had a future. Unfortunately, you don't."

"I was just-"

"There's only one rule, Guy - make a deal, keep it." Evie hissed in his ear. "Well, technically, I didn't-" Guy started.

"There's a reason we don't call our chits in early - consumer confidence. This isn't Wall Street! This is Hell! We have a little something called integrity. This gets out, who'll deal with us? Nobody! Then where are we?" Crowley shouted. "I don't know." Guy said.

"That's right. You don't. Because you're a stupid, shortsighted little prat. Now, hand the jackass over. I'll cancel every deal he's made." Crowley said. "What are you gonna do with him?" Lilyana asked.

"Make an example of him. Fair trade, right? We all go our separate ways. No harm done." Crowley said. "What, out of the goodness of your heart?" Evie chuckled.

"Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one for months. Wonder why?" Crowley said. Lying, of course. He saw Evie a while back. "We've been a little busy." Dean said.

"Hunting Leviathan - yes, I know. That's why I told my lads to stay clear of your meatheads." Crowley said. "So what do you know about-" Lily asked.

"Too much. You met that dick yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash 'em all, please. I'll stay clear." Crowley said.

"Rip up the contracts first." Evie said. Crowley snapped his fingers. "Done…and done. Your turn." Crowley said.

Evie shoved Guy towards Crowley. "No, no, no, no. Let-"

"Pleasure." Crowley disappeared with Guy. Garth got to his feet. "What'd I miss?" He asked. Evie rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sam was signing the annulment papers, he slid them across to Becky. "It…it wasn't all bad, right?" She said. Sam didn't smile. "Okay, y-you did save my life, and for that, thanks." Sam said.

"So, I'll see you again?"

"Yeah, probably not."

Becky sighed, signing the appears as Lily, Dean, and Garth looked into the room. Evie was standing by the table, making sure Becky signed them correctly. "Becky, look. You're not a loser, okay? You're a good person, a-and you've got...a lot of...e-energy. So, you know, just do your thing, whatever that is, and the right guy will find you." Sam said. Garth looked over at Becky, hopeful.

"Oh, God. No." Lily groaned, walking off. Dean followed her, pulling her close to him. "Whoa, what's with the sudden-" She was cut off by Dean kissing her. She returned it as Evie and Sam entered the room. Evie smiled at the couple.

"At least someone's happy." Sam said. "Yeah." Evie sighed sadly.

* * *

The girls were leaning against the Dodge while Garth stood by his car. Sam and Dean were standing next to the girls. "Well, buddy, I got to say, man - you, uh…you don't suck." Dean said. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Well…" Garth hugged Dean. Lily and Evie started laughing when Dean didn't know how to reacted back to him - he patted his back, awkwardly.

"Thank you, Garth. You may go now." Evie said. Garth waved. "Take care." Dean said. Once Garth was at his car, Dean turned to his brother.

"Wow."

"Aww…you made a fwiend." Evie smirked. "Uh-uh." Dean said.

"Look, man, uh…when I was all dosed up, I-I said some crap." Sam said. "Oh, you mean, she-she wasn't your soulmate?" Lily smirked.

"Shut up. I mean, I do need you watching my back. Obviously." Sam said. "Yeah, when, uh, crazy groupies attack." Dean said.

"You know what I mean."

"You know, I got to say, man... For a whack-job, you really pulled it together." Dean said. "That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me. Look, don't be too impressed, man. It's still a Denver scramble up here. I just know my way around the plate now." Sam said.

"I'm just saying. Its stupid to think that you need me around all the time. You're a grown-up." Dean said.

"Right."

"You're a hike-in-the-desert, hippie-douche grown-up."

"Dude, I was camping. You camp." Sam said. "Yeah, whatever, hippie." Dean said.

"You know what, though? Seriously - it might be nice." Sam said. "What?" Evie asked.

"I mean, Dean's basically have been looking out for me your whole life. Now you finally get to take care of yourself. About time, huh?" Sam said. "Yeah." Dean said as Sam got into the car along with the girls.

"Right."

* * *

**Uh, can I say... I have no idea how I'm going to write the ending of What I've Done now? Too much happened last night and I have no idea what to do. I really need Bekah to watch it and help me! Intensely help with this! I have ideas but... like OMG! **

**Tonight is the Vampire Diaries finale, this should be interesting, especially for Fifteen Minutes! **


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

"The first time we go on a hunt by ourselves - Chuck and Becky were involved. Now, the second time, Bobby's been shot and on the way to the hospital." Evie groaned. "Like I knew this was coming! Where's the hospital again?" Lily asked as she drove over the speed limit.

"Sam said-" Evie stopped, listening to something.

"Earth to the Daeva with the direct-" Lily looked at the passengers seat, Evie was in deep thought. "You okay?" She asked.

"I think I have a way to get into Bobby's head." Evie said. "What? That would drain all your power that you have left." Lilyana said.

"Just drive."

* * *

"I'm doing…what?!"

"You have to."

"Why me? Why not you? You're the master of the element of surprise, like the surprise you're springing on me." Lily said. "You'll be fine. You'll travel with Bobby and whoever else - probably Rufus. You have to stay with him." Evie said.

"Why do _I _have to?" Lilyana asked. "Because, you have more powers than I do. You have to do this." Evie said.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing."

"Not-" Lilyana gasped when she appeared in Bobby's dreams. She ran her hand through her hair as someone grabbed her from behind. Lily screamed into the hand. "Is it _really _you, Lily?" Lily had a sigh of relief, nodding. Bobby let go of her.

"How'd you enter my head?" Bobby asked. "Evie." Lily said.

"Course."

"I'm here to help…I think." Lily said. "I was shot in the head?" Bobby asked.

"Yep."

"Balls."

* * *

Evie ran into the hospital, after the doctor and the Winchesters. The doctor and nurses were talking a mile a minute, telling everyone but the people who mattered at the moment what was going on. Lucky for Evie, she understood everything that was going on. "Guys, come on. I know you want to be with him, I want to be with him but they need to get him stable. Please, just walk away from a moment. I have to tell you something anyway." Evie said. "Okay, when are you gonna take the bullet out?" Dean asked.

"If we can get the swelling down, if it's in a place we can get to, if-"

"If he even makes it that long." Evie sighed. The nurse nodded, pulling the curtain shut. The Winchesters looked at Evie. Dean looked around for Lilyana.

"Where's Lily?" Dean asked. "That's what I have to tell you. She's-" Evie started.

"Please say she's not-"

"No! She's inside Bobby's head. Helping him." Evie said. "Helping him? How?" Sam asked.

"I know a spell that Zar taught me, it can make a person go into someone's mind and re-live what they went through. Her job is to keep away the reaper along enough to what he has to tell us." Evie said. "Are you sure it's going to work?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly."

"What?"

"I haven't done it in many years. That's no way of contacting Lily while she inside his mind. So, it was hit or miss." Evie said. "So, let me get this straight, you put Lily into Bobby's head with no way of her getting out, _if_ she's even in his mind." Dean said.

"Pretty much."

"How the hell is that safe for anyone?" Dean asked. "I knew it at the time, she has more power than I do - Daeva, hello! I knew she'd be able to get there and _possibly _get out." Evie said.

"Possibly?!"

"Like I said, its been _years _since I did this. I did it on Lilyana so many times she doesn't remember them. That's the point, the person won't remember she was _actually _in their mind the moment they get out." Evie said. "How do they get out?" Sam asked.

"The person who mind your in has to push them, physical push them out. It will be simple - Bobby should know how to get her out." Evie said.

* * *

"We've got to keep focus, Bobby. I don't know your past but you must push through. Remember everything that happens, and I'll be right here if you need me." Lily said. "Stay low." Bobby said.

"Only until a certain point." Lily mumbled when she was thrown aside. Lily looked up and saw a ghost with her hand on his chest. "Bobby!"

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Evie brought their attention back to Bobby's room. "Push 30 more of Mannitol over 10. CBC and 'lytes. Bolus him with 500 saline." The doctor said. "The vitals were stable two minutes ago." The nurse said.

"Well, he's crashing now."

"When did Lily go in?"

"2 or 3 minutes ago." Evie said. "Do you think?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think she's involved. When you're dying you think of past things that have happened. I'm guess he's being attacked by something." Evie said.

* * *

"I'll break _your _heart." Rufus slashed through the ghost with an iron bar. Bobby fell to the ground. "Bobby, come on. You okay? Say something." Rufus said. Lily's eyes widened.

"Rufus! Look out!" She screamed as the ghost threw him to the ground. Blood pooled around his head. Bobby torched the bones as Lily ran to Rufus. The ghost screamed as she burned and vanished. Bobby ran over to Rufus.

"Okay, Rufus, I need you – Oh, balls. This would be the one job you damn near got yourself killed on. Well, you're gonna be useful, even if I have to carry you." He said.

* * *

"Blood pressure 130 over 90." The Winchesters looked at Evie for help understanding. "He's stable now." She said, she hoped. Everyone hoped.

* * *

"Bobby, look." Lily said. Bobby turned away from the boy for a moment, seeing Rufus being wheeled out of the hospital by a nurse. Bobby looked back and saw the young boy was gone. "Listen, after Bridezilla took you out, do you remember what you told me about your near-death experience?" Bobby asked.

"I haven't told you nuthin' yet. But now that you mention it, pretty sure I almost crossed over." Rufus said. "And what did you see?" Bobby asked.

"What did I see? What are you so riled up about, paco? All right, all right. I saw a hallway, uh, plaid carpet, uh, the apartment building from when I was a kid." Rufus said. "And?" Bobby asked.

"And I wanted out. I'm not dying on no damn plaid carpet. No, thank you."

"So, what did you do?"

Lily noticed, they couldn't see her now. _This is just…fucking great. How am I supposed to help Bobby now? _

"Well, obviously, Bobby, not being stupid, I started looking for the damn exit door. Y-you know, I swear that's what they mean about your life flashing before your eyes, 'cause every time I opened the door, there was another chapter inside – the good, the bad, the bloody." Rufus said. "So, how did you get out?" Bobby asked.

"Found the right door, obviously."

"Well, how did you find it?"

"Oh, simple - I went deep."

_Oh, joy. Finding out Bobby's deep dark, supposed to be hidden secrets. Exactly how I wanted to spend my day. I'm more worried about Dean, Sam, and Evie being there by themselves without support. _

"Deep. Like old?"

"No, deep like - crap you do not want to think about, so you bury it, you shove other crap over it and you don't go there. Ever." Rufus said. "So, you're telling me that the way out was through your worst memories?" Bobby asked.

_Note to self: Never die by angel sword. _

"It's an important door, Bobby." Rufus said. "Okay, this is good." Bobby said.

_Good? How the hell is this good? _

"What the hell are you going on about, anyway?" Rufus asked. Bobby took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "This. I got to find the right door and get this to Sam, Dean, Evie, and Lily. I'm in a coma, Rufus, right now." Bobby said. Lily looked over his shoulder at the paper, there was nothing written on it for her to see anyway. Bobby could see what the hell he wrote that was fucking important to this case with the leader of the Leviathan - Dick Roman.

_How do I find out what is written on that note before its too late? Plus, how the hell do I get out of here?! _

Suddenly, Lily was standing in a bedroom with Bobby, Rufus, and Bobby's wife, Karen. She knew the story that she had a demon inside her and Bobby had to kill her but Lily didn't know the whole story apparently.

There was a broken wine glass on the ground next to her feet. "I can't believe you. I hate you. Everything's a lie. Our whole life, our vows... everything. You knew I wanted kids. Why didn't you just sit me down and say... I don't understand. You're a good man. You'd be a good dad. What does that even mean, you break everything you touch?! What kind of excuse is that?!" She shouted as she stepped in the broken glass. "Ah!" Karen screamed, her foot was bleeding.

"Just stay away from me! You broke my heart, Bobby! You happy? Just go away!" Karen started to cry. Lily felt so sorry for Bobby now. "Just so you know…I'm sorry. I never stopped being sorry." Bobby said.

"Bobby, I thought you'd want a gang of rugrats." Rufus said. Bobby shook his head. "So how long after this…" Rufus started.

"…did she get possessed? Three days. Biggest regret of my life, this fight. You'd think it was when I had to stab her to death, but...no. All through that...I was thinking we never got to get past this. If I'd have known, I'd have said anything she wanted to hear." Bobby said. Karen was still crying on the bed.

"Bobby? Hey. Try the door. Now."

"Thanks, Rufus." Bobby opened the door, stepping through the white light. Lilyana followed behind him.

* * *

**So, our first week without Supernatural... and it's been moved to Tuesdays as of next fall! Yeah, don't even get my started on my fall schedule. I have too much too watch. **

**Bekah and I have been talking and throwing ideas at us since the finale, well, the second time I watched the finale with Bekah (last Friday). We've come to the conclusion that we know exactly what we want with the girls and season nine WILL be the final story in the Daeva and the Fallen/Angel. I don't care what happens in S9 or how it will end, it will be the end of the story of Evie and Lily. I'm kinda ready to move on with the Daeva series and do something else. **

**And one more thing, I understand that this _isn't _my best work, I'm currently making my stories better and less...how should I put it? Copying? Is that a good word? Yea, but 2 reviews are cutting it. I'm not one to ask for reviews but only 2? So, review! Tell me what you think - just no flares, please. **


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

"Balls."

"What year is this? '89-ish?" Rufus asked. "What's it matter? I'm still stuck in eternal friggin' sunshine." Bobby groaned.

"No, I was just thinking, man - you look pretty good there. Must've drank less." Rufus said. Lily noticed the boy - it was Dean Winchester as a kid, a young kid. Lilyana smiled at the kid, Dean was really cute as a kid. There was a little girl running towards younger Bobby and Dean. She was only four years old but looked so familiar.

"Bobby, up!" Bobby picked up the four or five year old from the ground, throwing the ball to Dean. He threw it back, the girl catch it before Bobby could. "Good catch, Evie." The girl beamed at Bobby.

_Evie? Evie knew Bobby and Dean before she said she did?_

"You know, for a guy who'd rather break his wife's heart than give her a baby, you make a hell of a nanny." Rufus said. "Shut up, Rufus. We need another door." Bobby said. Rufus and Bobby headed towards the shed door but Lily wanted to stay and watch. Evie was taken into the care of Bobby for a few days, maybe months, or years. _How couldn't she have told me that? _

**TBT**

Lily appeared in the kitchen of Bobby's youth, seeing him running to the kitchen and sitting down. Lily didn't like Bobby's father, but he's mother was - what she could tell - a great mother to him. It looked like to Lilyana that his father was a drunk who would beat his family. The sliding doors closed, she walked through them like a ghost. _God, I hope I'm not dead in his mind. That would be terrible. I needed to get out of here with that note. I needed to make myself known to the older men. This was point Evie sent me in here, right? _

"What? Now, you can't tell me that wasn't gnarly enough to go spelunking in." Rufus said. "That was any given Tuesday night. Believe me - it was nothing special." Bobby said.

"No, no, no. You're scared."

"No, I ain't. I just know we're in the wrong place, Rufus." There was thunder outside and the ground shook under their feet. Lilyana lost her balance, letting out a scream as she fell to the ground. Bobby and Rufus looked at her when she leaning up on her elbows.

"Lilyana?"

"You can see - I can talk again! Oh, thank God." Lily sighed with relief. "Are you..dead?" Rufus asked.

"No. Evie did a spell to allow me to come into Bobby's head. By the way, when you make it out of here, never mention this to the Winchesters." Lily took Bobby's hand, standing up. "We're gonna stop the damn reaper." Bobby said without even saying anything to Lilyana. She looked at Rufus and sighed. _Fucking prefect._

* * *

"So, there's nothing else we can do?" Sam asked. "I'm sorry. We just have to wait. We'll sees if the swelling goes down." The doctor said.

"How long?"

"It's hard to say in cases like this." He said. "Well, he's lasted this long. That's something, right?" Evie asked.

"Well, yes. Listen – the bullet didn't shatter. Only one hemisphere of his brain was injured. These are all positive things. But...I don't want to give you false hope here. He's far from out of the woods. Most of the time, cases like this…" The doctor started.

"They die."

"Right now it comes down to him. I'll keep you updated." The doctor said. The doctor left, Evie looked over her shoulder to watch him leave. _Come on, Lily. You need to get him through this. _

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. Is one of your Robert Singer's next of kin?" The man asked. Evie raised her hand. "I am." Evie said. The boys gave her confused looks.

"I'll explain later. Now, what would you like to talk about with me, sir?" Evie asked. "I'd like to talk to you in private." He said.

"Sure. This way." She led the man towards the doors of the hospital. "We know this is a stressful time." He said.

"You've got no idea. But - no offense - you can skip the garnish. Did his insurance lapse or what?" Evie asked. "We're sorry to ask, but, um, did your, uh…" The man didn't know what he was to Evie. She sighed.

"Basically he was my father-figure, so say adoptive father." Evie said. "Did your…adoptive father ever make his wishes known i-in regards to organ donation? Organs are only viable for a very limited window-" The man started.

"Viable?"

"We're just hoping some good can come of this tragic-"

"Listen to me, you jackass. I'm gonna say this only once, got it? He's not gonna die. It's one single bullet. He's gonna be fine because he's always fine." Evie hissed. "I apologize." He mumbled.

"Why are you talking to me like he's gonna die, huh? I do my job! Do your jobs! Save him!" Evie shouted. "Of course they're doing everything they can." He said. Evie punched the glass covered sign that was next to the man's head.

"Leave me the hell alone, got it?" Evie eyes tempted to turn black. The man looked around, before walking off. Evie walked outside, shaking out her bleeding hand. There was a black car parked outside the hospital. She looked over her shoulder at the boys who were talking to each other inside.

Evie walked up to the car, knocking on the tinted glass window. The window rolled down, it was Dick Roman. "Dick."

"Evelyn."

"Did you came to finish the job?" Evie asked. Dick just smiled at her. "Come inside for a moment." The door opened, Evie looked over her shoulder to see if the Winchesters were watching her. She got in quickly as the window rolled back up.

"What did you want to talk about, Roman? I've got a life to live to the fullest." Evie crossed her arms at the Leviathan. "Crowley and I have been…chatting lately." Dick said.

"Heard."

"He's little pet."

"Don't call me that." Her eyes turned black. "You can't threaten me, Evelyn. I may have killed your boyfriend angel but doesn't mean I want to kill you." Dick said.

"Really? Because I remember your fellow Leviathan saying I was next." Evie said. "Maybe so, but not anymore." Dick said.

"Why?"

"Change of plans."

"What plans?"

Dick simply smiled at the Daeva. "We're coming for you, and not just to hurt you - to kill you." Evie said, getting out of the car. "You understand me?"

"Come on, Evelyn. I can't be killed."

"You're going to wish you didn't make me as an enemy." Evie smirked. Dick laughed. "That's some conviction. You'd really crush it on the motivational circuit."

"You're either laughing because you're scared or you're laughing because your stupid. I'll see you soon, Dick." Evie walked away, back into the hospital.

* * *

"It's in an old King James Bible." Bobby took a book off the bookshelf, leafing through it. "So, what exactly are we doing, Bobby?" Lilyana asked. Bobby put the Bible down on the table.

"Well, technically, you're correct. You can't stop a reaper, not permanently. Only their boss can do that, and we don't want him involved." Bobby said. He took out another book.

"Ah. Now we're cooking with gas." Bobby said. He put a second Bible on the table, opening it. The pages were cut out. "Good to know what you do in your spare time." Lily smirked.

"What is that?" Rufus asked when there was a large hidden cross. Bobby picked up the cross.

"Well, Sam and Dean have run up against these suckers a couple, three times. Picked up a few tricks – enough to slow them down a hair, at least." Bobby said. "All right. Let's work some mojo." Rufus said.

* * *

**It's Thursday, and Vampire Diaries is over... But I've got Motive tonight! :D **

**Anyway, thanks my guest reviewer, at the moment, I'm blanking on your guest name for a moment. That was sweet of you! Yes, reviews are motivation, since I have been slacking on What I've Done... oops...**


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

Evie was getting a cup of crappy coffee from the machine when Sam and Dean walked over. She looked up at them, cup in hand. "Yes?" Evie asked. "What did the guy want?" Sam asked.

"Some insurance jackass. Oh, and Dick Roman was outside." Evie said. "Why were you talking to Dick Roman?" Dean asked.

"Just saying to stay away from us and making sure I made myself clear that we'd kill him for what he did. So, what's the update?" Evie said, drinking her coffee. "The swelling's down a little. They took him off sedation. Apparently, he-he started fighting his tube. So they pulled them out, and he's breathing on his own." Sam said.

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, well, doctor said best-case scenario." Dean said. "So, when they going to take the bullet out anytime soon?" Evie asked.

"They're not even gonna try that, not yet."

"What does that mean?"

"The word's 'abrading', I think."

"Cutting out the dead brain tissue." Evie sighed. "That's if the doctor even thinks it's worth the risk." Sam said.

Two people stopped almost next to them. Evie glared at them. "Excuse me, take your conversation somewhere else. We're talking here." Evie snapped. The man and woman walked away.

"We need to talk, Evie."

"About?"

"What you said to the man and to think about what's going on." Sam said. "Look, I don't want to talk about my past and I know what's going on. Not that I don't think Bobby's going to make it. He'll make it as far as he can with the help of Lily and whoever else is in his brain." Evie said.

"He might die."

"He might not. We don't know. Just leave me alone, guys." Evie walked off, dropping the cup into the garbage.

* * *

Lily sat outside, watching the two playing in the yard. Evie was laughing as Dean held onto her. Bobby found her, staring. "She never told you, huh?" Bobby asked. "Nope." Lily sighed. Evie and Dean continued to play a chasing game with guns set out on the table.

"It was a time-"

"Bobby, I really don't care what secrets she keeps anymore. I just want to know that I'll get out of here without any injuries." Lily stood up from the porch. "We're ready to summon this jackass." Bobby said.

"I'll be right there." Bobby walked into the house, Lilyana took one last look at the small children - smiling at them. She couldn't believe that Evelyn didn't tell her about living with Bobby while the Winchesters were under babysitting watch of Bobby. _Why didn't Sam or Dean tell me about this?_

Lilyana gasped when she found herself in hospital, standing in the doorway of Bobby's room. "How the hell am I out?" Lily asked. Evie walked down the hall towards Bobby's room. Lily was standing there. "How'd you get out?" Evie asked.

"No idea."

"Keep the head of the bed up for transport. IV can run off the pump. Just run a TKVO. We'll have to wait for respiratory." The nurse said. "What's happening?" Lily asked.

"He's showing signs of responsiveness. We're taking him up for surgery. If you want to see him, I'd squeeze in there quick." The nurse said. "Sam, Dean! We are needed." Evie shouted towards them. They walked into Bobby's room, they stood by the bed, not knowing what to do.

"Sorry. We need to get moving."

"Right. Yeah."

Lily patted Bobby's hand when he grabbed it. She gasped as she opened his eyes to her. "Bobby?" Dean asked. "Hey." Sam said. Bobby removed the respirator from his mouth.

"Don't talk, don't talk. A pen!" Evie said. Dean grabbed a pen from the chart on the end of the bed. He handed it to Evie. "Here." Evie handed the pen to Bobby.

"What is it?"

Bobby wrote 45489 on Lily's hand while breathing heavily at the same time. He smiled slightly at the gang in front of him. They leaned forward to him. "Idjits." He said. His head fell to the side of the pillow as his eyes closed. Lily felt his hand fall onto the bed. "Bobby? Oh my God! Bobby!" Lily gasped. The monitor showed a flat line.

"Call a code - trauma room." Everyone stood outside the room, watching. Evie and Lily were almost in tears, watching the scene. Soon enough, no one could help out Bobby. He was flat lined and nothing was going right.

Lily looked at her hand, seeing the numbers written. _What the hell did this mean?_

* * *

**I kinda almost forgot to post this chapter today. My bad. Tonight is the Psych finale :( WHY! But I have Melissa and Joey and Baby Daddy premieres tonight! :) **

**I can't wait for next month though, I have shows beyond shows to watch! That's TOTALLY OFF TOPIC! My bad.**

**So, I have a poll on my page, mind giving it a look. I've been having major writer's block and I can't get out of it. Plus I'm trying to get out of my comfort-zone. There's this quote that's like 'write things that scare you' or something along those lines. I want to try my hand at M-rated stories. **


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

_Week One:_

The girls were sitting silently in the living room of Rufus' cabin with the lights dimmed, the Winchesters were there too. Sam was in a chair and Dean on the couch. The girls were sitting on the floor. Evie on her back, trying her hardest not to cry…again. Lily was playing with the hem of her shirt. Lily caught Dean staring at Evie, upset to see her upset. Lilyana got up and went to get a beer.

* * *

_Week Two:_

Lilyana was sitting on the couch, tracing over the number Bobby's wrote on her hand. 45489 was the key but what kind of key exactly. Dean walked over to her, handing her some whiskey. Sam was washing dishes. No one knew where Evie was that week. Everything Lily tried, nothing was working. It wasn't a zip code or password. It wasn't a bank number - tried a few banks for that one.

* * *

_Week Three:_

Everything was starting to get back to normal, Sam was packing the duffle bags again, Evie was her normal - Daeva normal - self again. Lilyana was able to get stuff done around the cabin when everything happened. Dean was the only one who didn't bounce back. Dean was standing in front of a board with articles about Dick Roman. "Dean, you know, um…I wonder if-if we…I mean, should we be telling people? People he knew." Sam asked. "How long ago did I give Frank these numbers? It's been a few weeks, right? What, is he nuts or is he just being rude?" Dean asked.

"Probably both, Dean."

"Dean, I-I got to ask you a question." Sam said. "Unless, of course, something happened to him. He can't get to the phone because a Leviathan ate his face." Dean said.

"That's also possible."

"We should go check on him."

"Dean, do you want to call Bobby's people or not?" Sam asked. "W-why is - why is that our job?" Dean asked.

"I'll do it. It shouldn't be hard." Evie said, walking out of the room. Lily watched her sister leave the room, shaking her head. A cell phone started to ring in one of duffle bags. "Well, I'm not answering it." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes, taking out the phone. "Hello?" Lily walked over to the table, packing up on of the duffle bags. Dean took out a flask, she took it away from him.

"Who was it?"

"Just some kind."

"For Bobby? Girl Scout cookies?" Dean asked. "I think maybe…" Dean picked up a bottle of beer from the table.

"Maybe a-a hunter's kid? I mean, she sounded pretty scared. You know, I have a caller ID. Maybe we should go find her. We-we can check on her." Sam said. "What about Frank?" Dean asked.

"Well, Dean, I think we should go find this girl first." Sam said. "Sam, Frank's been working on the numbers that Bobby spent his last breath on, and you want to back-burner that?" Dean asked.

Sam went silent. "Okay, how about this? Dean and I go find Frank and you and Evie go check out Girl Scout." Lily said. "Fine. But you know what? On one condition - if Frank is just spinning his wheels, then you bail out on crazy and come meet me." Sam said.

"Great id-"

"And thanks for drinking my entire beer." Lily looked at the beer in Dean's hand. It was fill a few moments ago. "I didn't touch your beer. Mine's right there. You probably drank it without noticing." Sam said.

"Right."

* * *

Evie knocked on the door of the apartment that Sam found in Bobby's address book. She was here because? She had no idea, Lilyana said for her to go with Sam to keep him sane. "Hello? Um, we…spoke on the phone earlier." Sam said. The door opened the length of the chain lock. "Hi. I'm Evie and this is Sam. Sam says you sounded like you needed help, plus we were in the area." Evie said.

"How'd you find me?"

"Your Dad is in Bobby's address book."

"So where is he?"

"Bobby? He's passed away a few weeks ago. Look, uh-" Evie started. "Krissy." The girl said.

"Krissy. I get it. You don't let strangers in. But if your dad said you could trust Bobby, then you can trust me, too." Sam said. Krissy shut the door, unchaining the door. She opened the door again. "Just so you know, 911's on speed-dial. One button." Krissy said.

"Note taken."

"So…you're salesmen too?"

"Yep. So your Dad's on the road right now? Been gone for a while?" Evie asked. "He usually calls every night." Krissy said.

"How long has it been?"

"Five days."

"It's just you and him, huh? I know how that is. Look, um... Sometimes on the road, crap happens. So I'll help you track him down." Sam said. "Really?" Krissy smiled.

"Of course. Did he happen to say where he was going?" Evie asked. "Said he had a couple leads near Dodge City." Krissy said.

"And does he have a desk or something where he keeps his stuff?" Evie asked.

Krissy led them into another room. "Do you mind making us some coffee, Krissy?" Krissy nodded, walking out. "Thanks." Evie headed straight for the closet. That's where she hid her plans and ideas. She pushed the clothes hanging there, finding exactly what she was looking for.

"Sam." Sam walked over to the closet, taking in everything. "Missing persons, articles, and more. This guy was a hunter and his daughter doesn't even know." Evie said.

"Krissy, hey, listen. So I think we got an idea where the start. So we're gonna go." Evie moved the clothes back into the place and closed the closet. She walked out of the room, noticing a picture.

"Krissy, mind if we borrow this?" Evie held up a picture of Krissy and her father. "Yeah." She said.

"Thanks. Here. Here's a number, in case you don't hear from me in the next couple days. Don't worry. I promise I'll check in." Sam said. "Don't say that. That's what my Dad said." Krissy said.

* * *

Lily looked at the house. It looked normal enough, she looked at Dean for a moment before entering Frank's house. Only one thing was different about the house - it was almost completely empty since the last time they saw each other. "This can't be good." Dean said. Lily and Dean turned towards the sound of a cocking gun. They raised their guns. Frank was pointing a shotgun at them. "Well…hi." Lily said.

Frank didn't lower his gun. "Frank, we're amongst friends here. Okay, acquaintances." Dean said. "That's just what a Leviathan would say." Frank said.

"Frank, we're not Leviathan."

"Oh, sure. You're not a Leviathan. Dick Roman's not a Leviathan. Gwyneth Paltrow is not a Leviathan." Frank said.

"Yeah?"

"Trust me."

"You've dived into the deep end with this one, Frank. Too much research." Lilyana said. "They're anywhere, anyone. Who's to say this ain't the day they come for old Frank who knew too much?" Frank said.

"They bleed black goo, right? You want to see what we bleed?" Dean said. Frank pointed the gun at Dean's foot. "Oh! Whoa, whoa! Let's take the guns out of it, please." Lily said, placing her's behind her back.

"Okay."

Dean put the gun on the table, taking out his knife, he cut his forearm. Dean handed the knife over to Lily. She wiped off the blood onto her jeans before hesitating to cut her arm. "Just do it, Lil." Dean said. "You know exactly what I am. It takes courage to do it." Lily cut her arm, looking straight at Dean. Frank looked at their arms.

Lily bled for a moment before healing instantly. Frank pointed the gun at her. "Seriously? I'm an angel, dumbass! Put the gun down." Lily snapped. Frank slowly lowered the gun.

"See? Red-blooded American."

"Now, you." Lily smirked. Dean held out the knife to Frank. "Oh, whoa! Look, I'm obviously not-"

"Fair's fair, douchebag." Lily said. Frank took the knife, making a cut on his palm. He handed the knife back to Dean. Dean wiped the blood onto his sleeve. "I'm glad we could share that together." Dean said.

"Grab your gun, come with me. For God's sake, don't make any noise." Frank said.

* * *

**Reminder: There's a poll, it will be close on the last day of June. **

**Review - reviews make me happy, especially when Truth Be Told _is _40 chapters! **


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen **

"Why did you downsize?"

"You two! "Hey, Frank, go dig up some dirt on Richard Roman." That night, I was burned off every IP I had. Ears on my phones, eyes on my house…" Frank said. "Wait - Dick's got people watching you?" Dean asked.

"Do I look like I know? You think it's easy to see this deep into what's real and also be bipolar with delusional ideation? There is no pill for my situation, sweetiepop, so, yeah, best guess – the bigmouths are onto me. Next question." Frank said. "What's the word on the big mouths?" Lily asked.

"Their tentacles are everywhere. I-I'm looking at bankers, military high-ups." Frank said. "So that's why you didn't call us back." Lily said.

"Hey, cut me some slack. You called me like four days ago." Frank said. "We called you four _weeks _ago, Frank." Lily snapped.

"What? No. Really? Days, weeks - quit busting my chops." Frank said. "Are you kidding me?" Lily snapped.

"You cool your heels, angel." Lilyana stepped forward, Dean pulled her back. "Frank, I paid you fifteen grand for this." Dean said.

"Evie's money, by the way."

"Yeah, I get that-"

"No, you _don't_ get that! Dick Roman is every card in my hit deck. You understand that? Those numbers, they got something to do with him, okay? Bobby _died_ for those numbers." Dean snapped. "Look, I'm sorry about Bobby. I really am. You know, this one time, we were in Fresno, and we got stuck-" Frank started.

"We're not going to play 'this one time with Bobby' crap right now! We are not gonna get all warm and fuzzy with someone who barely knew him." Lily said. "Just trying to make friendly conversation." Frank said.

"And if Evie was here, she'd snap your neck."

"This is not a friendship, Frank. I'm paying you!"

"Hey. You know what you need? A little LSD, a little shiatsu-"

"We're out of here." Lily rolled her eyes, heading towards the door. "Hey, you want to know what those numbers are? Bupkins. They're not lottery numbers, license-" Frank said.

"We've been through all those already, Frank." Lily said. "Which leaves us little else to do but probability generate." Frank said.

"Come again?"

Frank sat at the computer in front of him. "You run most reasonable possibilities for a Levi-related five-digit number written by a dying drunk, you come up flat. Know what you start to wonder? 'Hey, maybe I'm missing a number.'" Frank said. "Well, how do you figure?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Because Bobby was dying of brain trauma. I just had a tickle there was a reason nothing was popping out at us, so I set up a program to run possibilities for six numbers, seven, eight. But good news." Frank said. "Good news?" Lily asked.

"Never had to go past six because this…" Frank typed in 454893 into the computer. "…my little lamb, is coordinates." Frank said.

"You sure? To where?"

"A field in Wisconsin."

"No. No, Bobby didn't give us coordinates to some patch of weeds in Cheeseville." Dean said. "No, he gave you coordinates to a parcel recently purchased by Willman, Inc., a subsidiary of Richard Roman Enterprises." Frank said.

"So what do we do?"

"Stay away. Or, if we're stupid…we go there and set up surveillance." Frank said. "Let's go with number two." Lily smirked.

* * *

"Matthew Havlena - found in a ditch off the interstate." The Morgue attendant said. "Cause of death?" Evie asked.

"Missing five pints of blood can't have helped. Puncture wounds – femoral arteries and carotid." He said. "So, what? Some kind of animal attack?" Sam asked.

"Or a vampire." Sam and Evie exchanged looks, turning their attention to the attendant. "Huh. That…usually gets at least a chuckle." He said.

* * *

_"Find Frank?"_

"Yeah. Those numbers that Bobby gave us? Coordinates. Dick bought some land. We're headed there now."

_"You'r just gonna drive right up to-"_

"Relax, Evie. It's a field, not the Death Star. Dick's at a TED Conference. It's all over The Huffington Post."

_"Since when does Dean read?" _

"He said, know your enemy. What's going on with the girl?"

_"I don't think she even knows her dad's in the life. So far, I got three missing truckers and one blood-free body." _

"Good times. All right, well, keep us posted." Lilyana hung up on her half-sister when Frank entered the trailer again.

"Got the equipment arranged. Come and get your costume on. We can scoot." Frank said. "Wait. Costume?" Lily asked.

**TBT**

Lily didn't realize she fell asleep with Dean next to her in Frank's trailer. Frank was taking first watch the screens. Lily couldn't keep her eyes open, she leaned against Dean. Lilyana felt Dean kiss her head before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Evie was looking through John's journal, reading through the pages. She was trying to figure out what they were dealing with. Sam was looking over her shoulder - more like reading over her shoulder. Evie didn't like that she had a 6'4" grown man standing over her. "Moose, wouldn't you mind…not reading over my shoulder." Evie tried to control herself. "Moose?" Sam questioned.

"A nickname. I like it."

"Hey, I think I know what we're hunting." Sam said. "What?" Evie asked as Sam took out his phone.

"Dean, hey. So I think this guy was hunting a Vetala. Um, Dad took one down back in the day. Silver knife to the heart, twist, they're done. He says they're maladjusted loner types – like to knock a guy out, drag him home, feed slow. So, if Krissy's dad got grabbed, there's a chance he might still be alive. Be nice to get this girl's dad back home to her, you know? All right, we could use your help. Call me."

**TBT**

"Excuse me. Your manager said that you might be able to help us." Sam said. "Sure. What can I do for you?" Marlene asked.

Evie held up the photo from Krissy and her Dad. "Have you ever seen this man?" Evie asked. "I…might have served him the other day. I think he may have gone to talk to that girl out there." Marlene was pointing to the woman outside.

"Thanks."

They walked outside, Evie didn't like how Marlene knew the woman that fast to suggest her to them. Evie looked back the waitress seeing that she was gone. Evie raised an eyebrow at that. _Where'd she go?_

Evie began to walk towards the woman and Sam when she was grabbed from behind. The next thing she saw coming was her head being slammed into the truck. Evie eyes went black as she fought off Marlene. Marlene's pupils and teeth transformed. _Fucking Vetala! Always comes in twos, don't they? _Marlene bit down on Evie neck. She screamed in pain as she began to black out.

* * *

**Hi guys...**

**Uh, yeah, it's Monday. Why? Because I feel like I need to post three chapters a day (Monday, Wednesday, Friday) for the next couple of weeks!**

**So, what starts tonight? Uh, TEEN WOLF! You're probably wondering, uh, what the hell? I told myself I wasn't going to watch it the first time it came out. The next year came, Bekah goes "YOU NEED TO WATCH TEEN WOLF BEFORE THE SEASON TWO PREMIERE!" I said, I'd try - and never got around to it. This year comes around and Bekah goes "I wish you'd watch Teen Wolf, it's got 24 episodes this season." That kinda caught my interest and I think it was Friday when I saw the first episode - and I finished S1 yesterday and started S2 yesterday. Is that called obsession? I think so. **


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen **

Lilyana woke up, stretching her arms. She didn't remember falling asleep. Dean was still asleep next to her. Lily smirked, noticing Frank didn't realize she was awake. She leaned down, kissing Dean. Dean stirred awake, kissing her back. Lily smiled into the kiss. "Can you two lovebirds do that somewhere else?" Frank said. Lily broke the kiss, jaw clenched. Not like they haven't heard that before anyway. "How long were we out?" Dean asked.

"'Bout 36 hours."

"Why didn't you wake us?" Lily asked. "Not your butler. Come see this." Frank said.

"What?"

"This is where it gets good." Dean and Lily leaned over to look at the computers. Frank zoomed in on a parked car where two people were kissing. "You need to get out more." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not that." The screen showed them a woman walking across the field. Frank zoomed in on her. She was carrying documents and a walkie-talkie. "Check out Sarah Palin." Frank said.

"Who is she?"

"Amanda Willer." Frank hit a key. Amanda's driver's license, Richard Roman Enterprises security pass, and a close-up photo appeared on the screen. "Surprise, surprise - works for Richard Roman." Frank said. He hit another key, a screen showed three man approaching her.

"What was she doing?"

"Being a naughty, bossy little girl. Like someone else in this room." Lilyana glared at Frank. "I hate to ask for that in the non-porno version." Dean said. Lily turned towards Dean, tilting her head.

"They're surveying. They're getting ready to build something." Frank said. "What exactly?" Lily asked.

"No idea."

"Well, how do we find out?"

"We watch. Patience, grasshopper." Frank said. "Yeah, well, patience and me aren't exactly on terms." Dean said.

"You're telling me." Lily mumbled.

"Well, then go out and kill something or whatever you kids do to blow off steam. What, you don't like my suggestion?" Frank said. "I don't think you're in a position to be giving suggestions, all right? I think you're one tinfoil hat away from a rubber room." Dean said.

"Did I mention you look awful?"

"Yes. Maybe because somebody I cared about just got shot in the head. And this is like shoving a rock up a hill. And – screw you." Dean said. "Here's my advice you didn't ask for - quit." Frank said.

"What?!" Dean and Lily exclaimed.

"You want to keep going?"

"I want Dick Roman on a spit." Dean said. "But your'e gonna drive yourself into the ground first. Good plan." Frank said.

Lily closed her eyes, knowing what Frank meant. She opened her eyes and looked at Dean. "I'm not gonna quit. It's not even an option. I'm not gonna walked out on my brother, Evie, or Lily." Dean said.

"Okay, then, fine. Do what I did."

"What? Go native?" Lily asked. "No, cupcake. What I did when I was 26 and came home to find my wife and two kids gutted on the floor. Decide to be fine till the end of the week. Make yourself smile because you're alive and that's your job. Then do it again the next week." Frank said.

"So fake it?"

"I call it being professional. Do it right, with a smile or don't do it." Frank said. Dean's phone buzzed. Lilyana watched as Dean listened to the message.

"No, no, no. Sam, that's _not _right."

"What's the guff?"

"He-" Dean's phone rang in the process of listening to the message. "Sam."

"Who's _this_?" Dean looked at Lily, worried.

* * *

Evie woke up, tied to a chair. She turned her head slightly, seeing the back of Sam Winchester. She groaned in pain with a ringing in her ears. "That ringing in your ears - it's from the venom." A man said.

"Venom?"

"Yeah. They hit you with some kind of knockout juice. You seem to be handling this pretty well." The man said. "Sammy, you awake?" Evie groaned.

"Yeah."

"Good. Hey, are you Lee Chambers?" Evie asked. Lee nodded. "We're friends of Bobby Singer's. Krissy called. She-she's fine. She is. She's just worried about you. So how do we get out of here?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. They'll be back pretty quick here." Lee said. "Just the two of them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they're a tag team. One of them knocks you out. The other one dumps your rig or your ride or whatever miles down the road. It's a pretty nice system they got." Lee said. "They've been draining you." Sam said.

"Yeah. They tap you three, four times, you're dead. And let me tell you...you can't see...you can't walk. I thought they'd kill me right off, but they don't have to. They got nothing to worry about." Lee said.

"How many times have they fed on you?" Evie asked. "Three times." Lee said.

* * *

"Did Sam and Evie tell you where they were going?" Krissy asked. "That's what we're trying to figure out. What did you tell them?" Lily asked.

"Uh, they checked my Dad's room."

"There?"

"Yeah."

Lilyana and Dean looked around Lee's room and Dean turned to Krissy, she was standing in the doorway. "Look, I really don't have time to hold your hand here, so-" Dean started.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying go wait in the living room. Your dad may not want you to know every single thing about him." Dean said. Krissy leaned on the doorway, hand on her hip. Lily opened Lee's closet and looked behind the hanging clothes. Only thing left was a corner of map left. Lily turned around. "Where is it?" Lily hissed.

"You mean everything about the job my Dad was working?" Krissy smirked. "Evie said you didn't know." Lily said.

"_Evie_ and _Sam _seemed competent, so I figured, fine – I'll do what my dad always tells me to. 'Be a regular kid, don't say anything, stay out of the line of fire. Let the adults work it out.' So much for that." Krissy said. "Hand it over. Okay? I have had a long, _long _week." Dean said.

Krissy pulled out a gun and pointed it at them.

"All right, I get it. You're a tough kid. But I'm trying to get Evie, Sam and your dad back." Dean said. "My dad left, and he didn't come back. Sam and Evie left, and _they_ didn't come back. I give you the info, you two leave, you don't come back." Krissy said.

"I'm coming back."

"I'm coming with you."

"N-no. No. Hell, no." Dean said. "I'm coming. Or you're not going." Lily appeared in front of the girl, twisting her wrist slightly so she could grab the gun from her. "Ow!"

"Now, hand it over."

"I can't. I burned it."

"You what?"

"But lucky for you two, I memorized it all first." Krissy smirked. "Of course you did." Lilyana groaned.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I forgot to mention on Monday that I was getting two adorable little kittens. I've had them for over 2 days now and I'm so in love with them. Their names: Hatter Sebastian and Salem Alyxander. **

**And I'm adding a new story idea to my poll - Teen Wolf - because I've got a great idea and I don't want it to leave yet! So my poll is open until the end of June and I want at least 10 more results before I really get into writing. Just to let you know, I am planning an Iron Man fic (possibly up until Avengers, maybe even Iron Man 3), I am working on that and I have a really good idea. **


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

"Hey, I have a question."

"All right, here's the deal. I'm a fun guy. I'm actually awesome. This is my girlfriend. Okay? But right now, I'm not in the mood. I'm neck deep in some serious crap, and if this wasn't an emergency, I would drop your ass off at the nearest mall." Dean said. "What serious crap?" Krissy asked.

"Revenge crap, all right? Now shut up. Eat a cookie or something." Krissy put headphones in her ears but took them out again. "One thing doesn't make sense, though. My Dad's a pretty great hunter, your brother's the size of a car, and Evie seems out of this world, so…so how'd this thing get 'em?" Krissy asked.

"Vetalas usually hunt in pairs. Sam and your dad both assumed it was one thing hunting solo." Dean said. "Why'd they think that?" Krissy asked.

"They had the wrong information, yet I'm pretty sure Evie knows most of the monsters and how to kill them. She would have known. Their Dad took down a loner years ago, so Sam and Evie have his journal. Your Dad must've been going on the same facts." Lily said. "And you know different 'cause?" Krissy asked.

"Because I hunted on that turned out to be _two_ a couple years back." Dean said. "Evie and I took on two when we were just 17." Lily said.

"And you never told Sam? Wow, thanks. How 'bout sharing that with the rest of the class so we don't all get killed?" Krissy said. "Sam was away at Stanford, smartass." Dean said.

"Sam went to college? I thought you said your Dad was a hunter." Krissy said. "He _was_. We _were. _Sam quit - went to college." Dean said.

"You should go to college, Krissy. Always wanted to when I was 18 but I was on the road already with Evie." Lilyana said.

* * *

"Hunter day at the all-you-can-eat. How's everyone feeling? Good?" Sally asked. "I feel peachy, actually. Would you like a taste of me?" Evie flashed her black eyes at the Vetala.

"Ah, demon. I like it."

"Not just a demon. Try me, I dare yeah." Sally walked over to Evie, pulled her hair so Sally would go for her neck. Sally laughed at Evie, leaning away. "Nice try. We want you alive." Sally walked over to Lee, leaning down towards his neck.

"Hey, Sally, uh, did I tell you about the Vetalas I took down in Utah? Yeah. You remind me of them. Except they were so much...younger." Sam said. Sally moved away from Lee and over to Sam. "I tied 'em up. Not because I had to. More so…I could take my time."

"You're lying."

"No. I just want you to know how much I enjoyed cutting up your sisters." Sam said. "Shut up!" Sally grabbed Sam's hair, biting his neck. Sam yelled in pain.

* * *

"You ever actually work with you Dad?" Dean asked. "Sure. 'Course." Krissy said.

"No, I mean work, not shoot cans in the woods." Dean said. "I mean, I help all the time." Krissy said.

"So, no, is it? Right about now, your stomach should be pretty knotted up." Lily said. "Not really. Look, maybe this was a lot harder for you when you were my age." Krissy said.

"Oh, you think you're a good actress. You're not."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but it's all over your face – you're scared." Dean said. "Quit treating me like I'm some girl. I've been prepping for this my entire life." Krissy said.

"Training's one thing. Doing - whole 'nother best." Dean said. "Wow. You really scared me straight. Thanks, Dean." Krissy rolled her eyes.

Marlene walked across the parking lot towards the trucks. "Why is that waitress getting into that truck?" Krissy asked. "I'm not explaining the R-rated crap to you." Dean said.

"She meant the _front _of the truck."

* * *

"Why don't you just kill me off? Save me the trouble of killing you." Evie said. Marlene slapped her across the face. "Wouldn't be the first time a person has down that to me."

"You just know everything don't you?"

"Yes I do. So, why don't we just let me go?" Evie asked. "Hell, no." Sally said.

"Oh, well. Too late!" Sally was thrown across the room as Evie stood up from the chair. Her wrists were bloody from the robes cutting into her skin. Dean and Lily entered the building, Dean hit Sally with a metal bar. Dean drew out his knife as Marlene walked towards him.

"Not so fast." Dean swung at Marlene, she smacked the knife out of his hand. She slammed him against the cage, grabbing his throat. Lily smacked her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground. Evie went to help Sam but Sally kicked her out from under her feet.

"Dad, hold on - I got you!" Krissy ran across the room, Sally grabbed her leg.

"No!"

Sally got up, pulling Krissy behind Lee and Sam. Dean was holding a knife at Marlene's throat. "Let her go…or Little Miss Sunshine here gets it." Sally said. Sally's eyes and teeth transform. Dean took the knife away from Marlene's neck. She hurried over and stood behind Lee. Sally went back to normal.

"What were you thinking - bringing her here?" Lee said. Dean walked towards Sally. "Now drop the knife." Dean put the knife on the ground.

"She's just a kid. Let her go." Evie said. "Yeah, I don't think we'll be letting anyone go." Sally said.

"Daddy…"

"It's okay, baby. Everything's gonna be fine." Lee said. "All right. Enough with the family bonding. It's time for you to shut up." Marlene bit Lee's neck.

"Daddy, no! Dean!"

"He can't help you. No one can." Krissy pulled a knife out of her sleeve, spun, and stabbed Sally. "I guess I'll have to help myself, then." Krissy twisted the knife inside Sally. Sally's body turned grey. She fell to the ground, dead. Marlene advanced to Lilyana, who picked up Dean's knife before Dean could. Evie snapped her fingers, the knife appeared in her hand. She stabbed the twisted the knife inside Marlene.

"That's for biting me, you bitch."

"Bad actress, huh?"

**TBT**

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd stop be. I wanted to thank you." Lee said. "It's no problem." Sam said.

"No, you saved my life. Krissy's too." Lee said. "Actually, she save ours." Evie said.

"Don't thank us. Quit. Your daughter's 14 years old. She's already a hunter with a-a kill under her belt. I'm not trying to be a dick, but what do you think that does to her life span? She could still be a regular kid." Dean said. "You know, I got into this for a reason." Lee said.

"I know. Your family. That's the same reason you should get out now." Dean said. "I can't. You ever know anyone who left the life?" Lee said.

"No. They all get killed first."

"We should let you get some rest." Evie said. "Yeah." Lee said.

* * *

"You know what? Good for them." Sam said. "Yeah. It's nice to walk away from someone and feel like they could be okay. How about you? How you doing? You all right?" Dean said.

"No. I'm definitely not. But, you know, I mean, um, I think, maybe... I just want to work." Sam said. Dean nodded. "Should I even ask?"

"I'm fine."

"'Fine', meaning?"

"You're right. We should just...work, right? And figure out a way to kick Dick Roman's ass. Well, hey, we are the professionals." Dean said. Sam turned on the music, leaning against he passenger seat, to fall asleep. Dean smiled sadly, Lily and Evie noticed. Evie leaned against the window, closing her eyes.


	20. Twenty

**Twenty**

"You can't just barge in here without an appointment!" The nurse yelled at Dean, Evelyn, and Lilyana. They barged right into the doctor's office. "They said, 'Talk to Kadinsky.' You Kadinsky?" Dean asked.

"You need to be scheduled!"

"Well then, schedule us!" Evie snapped at the nurse. "He was in a car crash. Why the hell can't we see him?" Lily asked.

"You're Sam Smith's brother? And family?" The doctor asked. "Yeah, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"It-its fine. Thank you. Really." The nurse walked out of office. "Sam was admitted. He was treated for a broken rib and lacerations." Dr. Kadinsky said.

"Okay. That's not too bad. And?"

"And…he's on our locked psychiatric floor." The girls and Dean looked surprised at the doctor. "I mean, he's had some troubles…" Lily started.

"So you're aware that Sam is experiencing a full-blown psychotic episode?" The doctor said. "Psychotic? Come on. I mean, the guy's... It's not like the guy's freakin' Norman Bates." Dean said.

"No, I'm sure he isn't. We need to determine whether his state was brought on by the insomnia or whether the insomnia is a symptom of his condition. Do you understand? So that we can figure out how to treat him." Dr. Kadinsky said. "Well, all we can say is the sleeping thing is kinda new." Evie said.

"Right. Well...we've pumped him about as full of sedatives as we safely can. So far, he won't go under. I've never seen anything like it." The doc said.

**TBT**

Evie leaned against the wall, looking into Sam's room. She hated to see him like this as Lucifer broke his mind. _Cas, wherever you are…I'm coming to kick your angel ass! _Dean walked into the room, talking with his brother. Lily leaned against the door, arms crossed. "Screw Cas! Quit being Dalai frickin' Yoda about this, okay? Get pissed!" Dean snapped. "I'm too tired. This is what happens when you throw a soul into Lucifer's dog bowl. And you think there's just gonna be some cure out there?" Sam sighed.

Sam looked at Dean sadly, Lily looked over her shoulder for Evie. She was gone - not invisible either. Lilyana looked down at the hand for a moment. She snapped her fingers for a treat - it appeared in her hand. She let out a gasp, Dean and Sam looked her way. "My angel powers - there back." She looked at the Winchesters. _How is this fucking possible? All the angels in our garrison are dead. Or, are they?_

* * *

Dean was looking through a journal, making calls. "I'm a friend of Bobby Singer. I'm looking for from info. If you could, uh, call me back. 785-555-0128. Thanks." Dean hung up, sighing. Evie was leaning against the wall, looking at her shot of Vodka - she didn't feel like drinking. Something was going on. Why would she and Lilyana both get their full powers in one instant? Something wasn't right. Evie went to Heaven when she got her powers back. The garrison she and Lily belonged to - all dead, Heaven was basically dead. _How am I accessing my angels abilities? I've been relaying on my demon ones for so long. Maybe they never left._

"I am so sorry to have bothered you." Dean said sarcastically. Dean crossed off another name off the list.

Lilly looked at the list, seeing that eight names were crossed off already. Where did time go? Dean made his last call for a while. He threw a journal onto the table as he went to get a beer out of the fridge. Evie watched as the journal fell to the ground, noticing something coming out of the pages. Evie set the shot glass on the table, picking up the journal. There was a business card on the ground. Picking it up, she noticed a number on the back. She looked around as she pulled out her phone.

_How'd that happen?_

"Hey, my name is Evie Knight, um…I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's. My friends and I are looking for some information. If you could call me back at 785-294-9917 or my friend at 785-555-0128. Thanks." Evie hung up with Lily and Dean staring at her. "I think I may have found our guy." Evie smirked.

**TBT**

Dean was doing research on Evie's laptop when Evie's phone rang. She grabbed the phone before Dean could. "This is Evie."

_"Mackey. Calling you back. Hey. Real sorry about Bobby."_

"Yeah, me too, Mackey. So whatcha got for me?"

_"Look, what you called about – I might have something for you. There's this guy. He goes by 'Emmanuel.' He kind of roams. First started hearing about him a couple of months back. How he was healing the sick, curing the crazy."_

"Mackey…"

_"Naturally, I think something in the milk ain't clean. Find this sucker, punch his clock. Right?"_

"Get to the point, Mackey. I'm going to hung up on you soon."

_"Heard the best way to get to him is through his wife, Daphne, out in Colorado? So, I go. Tell her I'm going blind. It's true. My right eye's burnt out. She says, 'Go home. He'll come.' So, I go. I set every trap, every test in the book."_

"Get to the fucking point."

_"Alright. Emmanuel shows. He passes every one. There ain't nothing weird about this guy. Except...he's the real deal."_

"Wait. He passed _every single one _of your traps?"

_"Correct."_

"What happened next?"

_"He touched me, and my eye was fixed. Look – I don't believe in much that don't suck your blood. But I wouldn't call you on a maybe." _

"This is the best news ever, Mackey. Thanks! We'll make a visit to his house. What's the address?"

**TBT**

Evie, Lily, and Dean walked up to the front door of the address Mackey gave them. Dean knocked on the door. A man opened the door. "Hi. Is this Daphne Allen's house? We're looking for Emmanuel." Evie said. "Well, you found him. Daphne's resting, if you don't mind." He said. Evie slowly had her angel knife in her hand, knowing what he was.

"Sure."

'Emmanuel' stepped out of the house. Lilyana looked around to the window, her eyes widened slightly. It was Daphne, tied up and gagged in a chair. "We were…" Lilyana nudge Dean. Evie swung the knife at the demon. He grabbed the knife, eyes turning black. Evie's eyes turned black as well.

"Messing with the wrong woman." Evie punched the demon in the face. He threw her down the stairs. Hissing in pain, she got up, appearing behind the demon. "You know, I'd think twice. Or don't you know that your boss issued a hands-off memo?" Evie smirked.

"Please. What have you done for him lately? Roman's head on a plate? No? Whatever Emmanuel is, Crowley's gonna want him – a lot more than he wants you these days. So…" The demon turned towards her. Evie snapped her fingers, the all-killing knife appeared in her hands. She stabbed the demon in the chest. "Doesn't matter what Crowley wants. He also wants me, and he's never going to." She threw the demon to the ground.

Evie froze when she saw the man at the bottom of the steps. Dean and Lily were staring at him, also. It was Castiel.

"Holy shit. Is that-" Lily whispered to Evie. Evie was lost for words - Cas? Alive? Breathing? _Holy fucking mother of pearl._ "Aha." Evie managed to say. Evelyn was so tempted to run over to him and kiss him. Kiss him hard. Lily grabbed Evie's hand to stop her from making a fool of herself in front of Castiel, if it was even Castiel.

"What was that?" Emmanuel asked.

**TBT**

Evie and Lily were watching Emmanuel untie Daphne from chair. Evie was peeling off the nail polish that was on her fingers - she did this when she was nervous. She was nervous around Emmanuel. She was _so _tempted to kiss him but she didn't want to frighten him with that gesture. "That creature hurt you." He said. "I'm okay. But, Emmanuel, they were looking for you." Daphne said.

"It's okay." Emmanuel turned towards Dean and the girls. "I'm Emmanuel." He said.

"Dean. I'm…Dean. My girlfriend, Lilyana and her half-sister Evelyn." Dean said. "Thank you for protecting my wife." Emmanuel said.

That hit Evie like a ton of bricks. She turned away from them, biting down on her tongue. Lily touched Evie's shoulder when she turned back around. "Your-your wife. Right." Evie said.

"I saw his face. His _real _face." Emmanuel looked at Evie. She lowered her head so he couldn't see her. "He was a demon." Lily said.

"A demon walked the Earth."

"_Demons_, actually. Whackloads of them. You don't know about…?" Evie asked, looking up at him. He didn't seem frightened of her true face. Lily wasn't because she could choose when to see it and when not to. "You saw the demon's true face. Emmanuel has very special gifts." Daphne said.

"Yeah. We've heard. That you can heal people." Evie said. "I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What's your issue?" Emmanuel asked.

"My brother."

* * *

**I totally forgot to post yesterday! D: My bad...**

**My poll is still going on - it ends the end of June. **


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One**

"So, Daphne - it that your wife?" Lily asked. "She found me and cared for me." Emmanuel said.

"Meaning?"

"Oh, it's a…strange story. You may not like it." He said. "Believe me, I'd like to know." Evie said.

"A few months ago, she was hiking by the river, and I wandered into her path, drenched and confused, and...unclothed. I had no memory. She said...God wanted her to find me." Emmanuel said. Evie and Lily exchanged looks. _Months! We've had our powers for months! _

"So who named you Emmanuel?" Dean asked. " ." He said.

"Well, it's working for you. Must be weird not knowing who you are." Evie said. "Well, it's my life. And it's a good life." Emmanuel said.

"What if you were some kind of - I don't know - bad guy?" Evie asked. "Oh, I…don't feel like a bad person." Emmanuel said.

They entered a silence, Evie didn't like that Emmanuel didn't remember _anything. _Everything she proved to him, everything they went through. She just wanted to have her Cas back. "So, your brother…"

"Sam."

"Sam. What's his diagnosis?"

"Well, it's not exactly medical." Dean said. "That should be fine. I can cure illness of a spiritual origin." Emmanuel said.

"Spiritual? Okay. Someone did this to him."

"You're angry."

"Well, yeah. Dude broke my brother's head." Dean said. "He betrayed you, this dude. He was your friend?" Emmanuel asked.

"Yeah, well, he's gone." Dean said. "Did you kill him? I sense that you kill a lot of people." Emmanuel asked.

"Honestly, I-I-I don't know if he is dead. I just know that this...whole thing couldn't be messier. You know, I used to be able to just shake this stuff off. You know, whatever it was. It might take me some time, but...I always could. What Cas did...I just can't – I don't know why." Dean said. "Well, it doesn't matter why." Emmanuel said.

"Of course it matters." Evie snapped. "No. You're not a machine. Your human. Your friend's name was Cas? That's an odd name." Emmanuel said.

Lilyana rolled her eyes. "What's your problem with this Cas?"

"He was my boyfriend who decided power was more interesting than our relationship that last two and a half years pretty much." Evie slumped into the back of the car. "Oh, I'm truly sorry." She didn't know if that was Cas talking or not.

* * *

Dean parked the car, getting out. Evie and Lily got out as well. "Lily, stay with Emmanuel." Dean said. "What? Why?" Lily asked.

"I need Evie on this one."

"But I-"

"Lil, please. For me." Evie said. "Fine." Lily groaned, getting back in the car.

Evie and Dean walked into the convenience store, Dean took out his phone when they heard the door open. Evie looked into the mirror, seeing a man walking towards them. Dean pulled out his knife. Evie walked down the aisle, getting away from the demon. "Oh, come on!" She heard Dean yell. Evie was grabbed from behind. She elbowed a demon in the stomach, pushing him aside. Suddenly, the demon was glowing and dead.

"Lily!" Evie snapped as she fought off the other demon. "Not so much." Evie stopped for a moment, looking over her shoulder. Meg. Evie touched the demon's head, sending him back to Hell. Dean came towards Evie and Meg.

"Meg."

"Dean, Dean. Dean. You got some 'splainin' to do." Meg smirked. Dean walked over to the convenience store door, turning the sign to closed and pulled down the blind. "Rumors are really starting to fly about this Emmanuel fellow. My curiosity sure got revved up." Meg said.

"Just tell us what you want, Meg."

"Imagine my surprise when I track him down, and he's snuggled up with _you two and Lily_. And he's the spitting image of poor, dead Castiel. So, what's poor, dead Castiel doing in that junker out there?" Meg asked. "Christmas caroling." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fun. But how's he alive? Last I heard, he played God, went poof." Meg said. "I don't know. And neither does h, so you got to keep it shut." Evie said.

"Oh, I do?"

"He doesn't know he's Cas."

"I know. Been watching you for hours. So here's the deal. You might remember Crowley and me were frosty back in the day? Well, times haven't changed." Meg said. "Good thing." Evie smirked.

"That hurts me feelings. I've been good to you." Meg said. "No, you've been good to _you._" Evie growled.

"Look, right now…rumors of this wandering healer are strictly low-level. But body count's getting high enough to change that. Folks start poking, they sniff angel dust." Meg said. "Yeah they start falling all over each other trying to tell Crowley." Dean said.

"Now picture Crowley with his hands on harmless little amnesia-Cas. Don't get me wrong. I'm gonna burn that smarmy dick. My time's coming. But right about now, my army-of-one situation is not cutting it. Its cold out here, there's a price on my ass, and I need friends." Meg said. "Yeah. I get that. But I ain't it." Dean said.

"That's where you're wrong, Dean. 'Cause I'm here to help you, and that makes us friends." Meg said. "Help, huh? You mean see if you can't turn harmless little Cas out there into an angel-size weapon?" Evie asked.

"Like you're taking him caroling. And by the way, you really want to keep going with no backup? Hey, I don't trust you, either. But I could really use Emmanuel. And he trusts you. So for now, it's in everyone's best interests to hold hands and cross the street together, okay?" Meg said.

"We go straight to Sam. No detours."

"I love it."

"And one more thing. My knife." Meg held up the bloody knife to Dean.

"You sure we wouldn't be safer traveling with a full-throttle angel? I could jog his memory." Evie eyes turned black, slamming her into the wall. "Kidding! Get off me! We won't' want to upset the poor guy." Meg said.

They walked out and towards Lilyana and Emmanuel. "Her face! She's one of-"

"It's okay. We come in different flavors."

"She's a friend." Evie said. "Meg. Just here for moral support. I mean, after all, we got away back." Evie nudged Meg in the ribs with her elbows.

"Dean, Evie, Lily, and me. Just met you, of course. But I think we're gonna be good friends, too." Meg said. "Just ignore her, Cas - I mean Emmanuel. She'll be silent the rest of the way. Right Meg?" Evie hissed.

"Right."

**TBT**

The girls sat next to Meg on either side. Evie had her arms crossed against her, she didn't like Meg and Meg didn't like her. It was the only way to keep everyone safe to have a full-demon on their side, especially with Evie's sides were being evil. "This silence is very uncomfortable. Is there something I should know?" Emmanuel asked. "I don't know. Dean? Evie?" Meg said.

"No, Meg just has that effect. Awkward. You know." Evie smirked. "That must be difficult for you." Emmanuel said.

"Evie's making a joke, Emmanuel." Meg said.

"Oh."

* * *

**I'm so sorry about Monday, guys. I just so much going on in my life - my Mom just went through surgery yesterday. I not scared or anything like that for her. I barely think about it and I think that's kinda of a good/bad thing, I don't really have a thought about it. Drowning myself in my writing. So, check out my poll and give me reviews. **

**Reminder this is a 40 chapter story and 4 reviews aren't going to cut it. **

**So as of Friday when I post chapter 22, I'm going on hiatus from everything for a while. I need new ideas - my writer's block is killer - I've been reading more and more fanfictions lately, and I'll start reviewing soon - it's hard with a tablet and when I'm half asleep at 11:30. **

**I want to branch out and do something different, like Mature stories (Torchwood, Bates Motel) just to test myself. I need to test myself with my work. I need to figure out how I should make it famous with my novels - my original work isn't up to par as I would like it to be. I'm blocked from my original work at the moment. So, IDEAS PEOPLE! GIVE ME IDEAS! ALL TYPES! I DON'T CARE! I JUST NEED IDEAS!**


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two**

Everyone got of the car, standing on the hill, looking down at the people around the emergency entrance to the hospital. "Oh, gracious." Emmanuel said. Dean looked through binoculars at the people. "Dammit. Demons." Meg said.

"All of them?"

"No grass growing under _your _feet."

"How many of those knives do you have?" Emmanuel asked. "Just one." Evie groaned.

"Well, then, forgive me, but what do we do?" Emmanuel asked. "Lily can handle it unless Dean and Evie got any other ideas." Meg smirked.

"Excuse us. Meg, over here." Evie growled.

"Oh, for the love of…" Dean, Meg, Evie, and Lily walked a short distance away from Emmanuel. "Sam's in here. I know you're enjoying the double dip with your old pal, but-" Meg started.

"You think it's that cut and dry? Really? You know what he did. And you want to tell him and just hope that he takes it in stride? He could snap. He could...disappear. Who knows." Evie said.

"I gather we know each other."

"Just a dollop."

"You can tell me. I'll be fine." Emmanuel said. "How do you know? You just met yourself. I've known you for years. Evie has known you for longer than that." Lilyana said.

"You're an angel." Meg and Evie said at the same time. "I'm sorry? Is that a flirtation?" Emmanuel said.

"No, it's a species. A very powerful one. Lily's one." Evie said. Lily waved at Emmanuel with a smile. "She's not lying. Okay? That's why you can heal people. You don't eat. I'm sure there's more." Dean said.

"A lot…more." Evie sighed. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Being an angel - it sounds pleasant." Emmanuel said.

"It's not. It's bloody, it's corrupt. It's not pleasant at all." Lily said. "They would know. You used to fight together. Bestest friends, actually." Meg said.

"We're…friends? Am I Cas? I-I had no idea. I don't remember you. I'm sorry." Emmanuel said. "Look. You got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot." Meg said.

"But, I don't remember how."

Evie walked away from the group, down to the demons. "What's she doing?" Meg asked. "Regaining Cas' memories of her. If he saves her - she hopes his memories of her come back." Dean said.

"They have memories?"

"You'd be surprised."

The demon approached the other demons standing outside the metal hospital. "Hey dicks." Evie smirked as her eyes turned black with her hand out ready to kill demons before Emmanuel could. "Look it's the Daeva with only a year left." The demon smirked. Evie scoffed as she punched him in the face.

"I have my whole life, jackass. Only a year until I have to choose what to become. Demon ain't one of those choices, sorry." She rested her hand on his head but nothing worked.

_Shit. That wasn't planned. _

"Look here boys. The Daeva losing her powers. Who's ready to kill her first?" He smirked. Evie throw a punch, but the demon grabbed her arm. Cas came out no where, touching the demon's head. Evie was released from the demon's clutch. Evie watched as Castiel regained his memory with every touch of the demons.

Dean, Lilyana, and Meg watched as Castiel remembered everything he's ever done to them - good and bad. "That's my boy." Meg smirked. "If Evie hears that, she'll kill you." Lily said.

In the end he turned towards Evie.

"I remember." Evie jumped into Castiel's arms. She pulled him into a kiss. God, she missed kissing her Castiel. Lily, Dean, and Meg walked towards him as Castiel pulled away from Evie.

"That was beautiful, Clarence."

"Cas?"

"I remember you." Cas said. He turned to Dean. "I remember everything."

Evie hugged Cas. _Thank God! You remember everything. _"What I did. What I became. Why didn't you tell me?" Castiel said. "Because Sam is dying in there." Lily said.

"Because of me. Everything. All these people. I shouldn't be here." Evie let go of Cas, staring at him.

He started to walk away. "Cas! Hey, wait up!" Evie called after him. "Lily, Meg. You stay here. Cas!" Dean yelled after him and Evie.

Dean and Evie followed Castiel up the hill passed the car a bit. "If you remember, then you know you did the best you could at the time." Dean said. "Don't defend me. Do you have any idea the death toll in Heaven. Or Earth?" Castiel stopped turning to Evie and Dean.

"We didn't part friends, Dean."

"So what?"

"I _deserved_ to die. Now, I can't possibly fix it. So why did I even walk out of that river?" Cas asked. "Maybe to fix it." Evie sighed. "Wait." She opened the trunk of the car, pulling out Castiel's trench coat. She held it out for Cas.

"I kept it. Knowing you'd be back, some day. I kept to because I love you, Cas and I knew you'd want me to have it." Evie said.

* * *

Dean, Cas, Lily, and Evie were standing in the room with Sam on the bed. "What the hell do you mean you _can't_?" Dean asked. "I mean there's nothing left to rebuild." Cas said.

"Why not?"

"Because it crumbled. The pieces got crushed to dust by whatever's happening inside his head right now." Castiel said. "So you're saying there's nothing? That he's gonna be like this until his candle blows out?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry. This isn't a problem I can make disappear. And you know that. But I may be able to shift it." Cas said. "S-shift? No, please, Cas. I know what you're planning!" Evie said.

"It would get Sam back on his feet." Cas sat on Sam's bed. "Cas, I know you want to help, but there must be another way." Evie said. Dean held her back.

"Its better this way. I'll be fine."

"Wait, Cas, what are you doing?"

"Now, Sam…this may hurt. And if I can't tell you again…I'm sorry I ever did this to you." Castiel said as he put his hand on Sam's head. Sam groaned as his face and eyes glowed red. Evie started to cry, she was losing her Cas…again. The red traveled up Cas' arm as he face and eyes turned red. Sam groaned again and gasped for air.

"Sam?" Dean let go of Evie, walking over to his brother. Lily walked over to Evie who was on the ground.

"Dean!"

"Sam!"

"Cas? Cas, is that you?" Sam asked. Castiel looked at Sam, backing away in horror. Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "Dammit!" Evie cried.

* * *

"I don't know. I mean, we can't just leave him." Sam said. "Well, we can't bring him with us. Everything on the planet's out for us, okay? Word gets out, we can't protect him. Not really. This is safer. Every demon who knows about Cas is dead." Evie said.

"Not everyone. Look, Evie, this whole 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' thing feels kind of like a demon deal." Sam said. "It's not a deal." Evie said.

"It's what?"

"Mutually assured destruction. Look, man, I get it. She's not our friend. We don't even have friends. All our friends are dead." Dean said. "Meg will be prefect. She promised to update everyday and she'll know when Cas is Cas again. This can't be all bad." Evie said.

* * *

**See you in a few weeks!**


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three**

"All right, well, call us if he wakes up or anything." Evie said into the phone as Lilyana drove. She listened to what Meg had to say. "Yeah. Fine. Thanks for your help, Meg." Evie hung up, sighing.

"So, Cas is the same, then?" Lily asked. "Yeah. That demon is a bitch." Evie said.

"It was your idea."

"Hey, she knows Cas. If I can't be there, someone should be." Evie said. "You know what Cas was for the best, right?" Lily asked.

"I know, I know, but…" She was interrupted by Lily's phone ringing. Lily grabbed it, handing it to Evie to answer while she drove. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Dean. Its Garth."_

"One, I'm Evie, using…can you hold on a moment?" Evie covered the phone with her hand. "Did you accidentally switch phones with Dean? You don't have Garth's number in your phone." Evie said.

"Fuck. I knew I did something wrong."

"Yeah think."

"Just talk to Garth." Lily rolled her eyes. "Uh, this is Garth, right?"

_"Yeah, Garth. Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth. We worked together on that demon thing? You owe me one?"_

"How you doing, Garth?"

_"I'm ready to cash in that chip, Bra. There's something brewing in Junction City, Kansas."_

"Don't ever call me _Bra _again. Got it?"

**TBT**

"Well, this is it. Ladies…this is Corporal Brown." Lily's and Evie's eyes widened at the sight of Garth. He was wearing an Army uniform. "Corporal James Brown. I'm shipping off to the AF mañana. I'm here to pay respects to my cousin as I will not be able to attend the funeral." Garth said.

"That must be terrible for your family. Losing two brothers so fast." The Coroner said. Evie and Lily stared at Garth, wondering what they missed. Garth knew this already. "Yeah, yeah. My Aunt - she's, uh…she's real broken up about it." Garth said.

"Hey, doc, can we see both files, please?" Lily asked. "Sure." The coroner's phone rang.

"Ah." He handed the files to Lily. "My wife. I'll, uh, be in my office." He walked out as the girls smiled and nodded. Once he was gone, they turned to Garth, glaring.

"You didn't say they were brothers."

"I just found out about the other corpse, and...started moving quick. I'm sucking up info as I go." Garth said. "Are you allergic to a suit?" Evie asked.

"No. I just…look good in a uniform." Garth said. Lily shook her head, reading the files. "Hmm…same cause of death." Evie walked over to the compeer.

"Right, uh, gutted at night in the woods, where legend says that the ghost of Jenny Greentree roams." Garth said, Lily took out Dean's EMF that she took from him. "Oh, uh, I already scanned for EM…" Lily smirked at Garth when the reader started to make a noise.

"…F. Oh. Um...I guess mine must be broken again." Garth said. "Ghost of Jenny…whatever?" Lily asked.

"Greentree. That's just it. I torched her bones."

"Maybe she's got something still laying around." Evie said. She was looking up about the story of Greentree herself. "Highly doubtful. Chick was homeless." Garth said.

Lily lifted up the sheet, making a face. "Plus, is it me or is this less evil spirit, more monster chow?" Garth asked. "A werewolf?" Lily suggested.

"Except, uh, the witness said that whatever was chasing victim numero uno was invisible." Garth said. Evie began to chuckle. "So, invisible ghost werewolf? That's a new one. The Winchesters would have a hoot over this."

"Why'd you think I called for backup?"

"Hey, either of you heard of Thighslapper Ale?" Evie asked. "Is that a stripper or beverage?" Garth asked.

"Beverage, you jackass." Evie hissed. "What's it say, Evie?" Lily asks.

"Number one microbrew in the Pacific Northwest." Evie said. "But we're in Kansas." Garth said.

"I rest my case."

"Evie, play nice."

"Fine. The owner is the Dad of the dead brothers." Evie said. "Right. I'll can the uniform, go Fed. See you at the brewery in 40." Garth said. He walked out of the room.

"When this case is over, I'm killing him." Evie eyes flashed black. "He's not _that_ bad." Lilyana said.

"Seriously? Are you on something? He just asked if that was a beverage or stripper!" Evie snapped. "That's a common…" Evie raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Okay, fine. He's a fucking idiot but we need to work with him. We _finally _begged Dean to let us go out on our own since we did that conversion with Chuck and Becky. He barely allowed us to go then. So, just be…not yourself around him. For once." Lily said. "If I must. The moment this is over, I'm flashing to the medical hospital and visiting Cas." Evie said.

* * *

"Agents. I'm Marie. I'm a manger." Marie said. "Thanks for coming in on a Sunday." Evie said.

"We want to help. Anything we can do." Marie lead them inside the brewery. "Oh. So all this is your Dad's, huh?" Lilyana asked.

"And his friend - Randy Baxter. They own the place together now." Marie said. "Now?" Evie asked.

"Well, since Dale died."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. You think I just come in late whenever I want?" A man yelled at a teenage boy in the office. Another man was leaning against the wall, watching. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." The boy said.

"The, uh…'charming' Randy Baxter." Marie said. "Wouldn't have guessed." Evie said.

"Tell you what – congratulations. You're headed for the graveyard shift. Be one second late, and you're fired." Randy said to the boy. "Yes, sir." The teen said.

"He's actually a really nice guy. It's just not easy being the axman." Marie said. "My comrades got you covered, so if you'll excuse me." Garth said.

"I'll go with you." Evie said. Garth and Evie walked into the office, leaving Lily behind. Lily glared at her sister, walking away with Marie, talking about the brewery.

"Mr. McAnn? We'll be brief-"

"Mr. McAnn, is there any reason to believe your sons may have had enemies?" Garth asked. "We were told they were animal attacks." Mr. McAnn said.

"We just need to explore every possibility." Evie shot Garth a look to shut up. "They got lots of friends. No." Mr. McAnn said.

"Well, do they work here with you? Like Marie does. Uh, could someone have been jealous?" Evie asked. "N-no. Marie's the only one. Oh…no. Th-there's no… Uh." Mr. McAnn stammered.

"Jim. It's okay. It's okay. Let him get some rest. I'll answer your questions." Randy said. "Of course." Evie smiled. Jim McAnn walked out of the room.

**TBT**

"He blames himself when Dale die, and now this." Marie sighed. "Why did he blame himself?" Lily asked.

"Well, Dale was sensitive. But what do you do – watch them 24/7? You can't blame Dale's friends." Marie said. "But your Dad still feel bad." Lily said.

"And it doesn't help Dale's wife is suing us." Marie said. "Really? Why?" Lily asked.

"She's angry and grieving and this is America?"

**TBT**

"I knew Ray and Trevor. Hell, I'm godfather to all four of Jim's kids. Ray and Trevor loved their fun, but they'd never do anything crazy." Randy said. "No rugrats of your own?" Garth asked.

"Just Jim's. They'd borrow my car, raid my fridge." Randy said. "Now, the two of you started this company with a third person. Correct?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. Dale. He passed away a few months ago." Randy said. "Passed away in the woods or…?" Evie was so tempted to smack Garth in the back of the head.

"He took his own life."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well, he had problems for a long time. Look, this is just a nightmare." Evie noticed a wooden box with Japanese character written one it next to a tray of drinks behind the desk. "First Dale, now this. This was gonna be our big year. We're selling Thighslapper to one of the largest distributors in the US. It's been in the works for months. News is gonna hit public pretty soon." Randy said.

"Well, that's the brass ring, huh?"

"Given other circumstances, yeah, we'd be celebrating right about now." Randy said.

* * *

**H-Hi...**

**Did you guys miss me? I've been gone for far too long. I didn't get anything done that I wanted to though - writing is going slow. I've been writing my Teen Wolf fic like 12 times with different story lines and different characters. **

**It will be coming, along with my Iron Man fic as soon as I plan out all the details. **

**I'm not officially back but I'll be posting from time to time. **


	24. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four**

Garth was working on his EMF reader while Evie was reading John's journal - took it from Dean for a few days. Lilyana was sitting at the table with a laptop, doing research. It was Lily's turn to do research. "There's a million things with claws that go bump in the night. Once you throw in 'invisible', the number goes down." Evie said.

Lily picked up a motel card from the table. "'Afternoon Delights'? Really, Garth? Don't you think this place is a little…obvious?" Lily asked. "Uh, you want a nice hot tub after a day at the office. It's the little things. I feel sad for those brewery dudes. Spend your life beautifying the world through beer. First a partner offs himself." Garth said.

Evie looked inside the duffle, seeing that Lily grabbed Dean's bag instead of her own. "Lily, you grabbed-" Evie stopped when she saw Bobby's flask inside. Dean had Bobby's flask?

"According to this, Dale wasn't just a partner. He was also the brewmaster." Lily said.

Evie wasn't paying attention, she was staring at the flask. "Evie." Evie snapped her head up to Lily. "Huh?"

"What did I say?"

"Brewmaster, I think."

"He was widely considered a genius."

"Ah, yes. I was vaguely listening. No mircobrew is worth…" Evie got up and placed the flask on the table next to Garth. She took out three bottles of beer out of the fridge. "…what was it - right _Food Magazine _awards? In the words of Dean, "Beer's not food. It's whatever water is."" Evie said.

"Thighslapper."

Evie and Lily took a drink of the beer. "Holy fucking hell…I'm not even mad anymore." Evie said. "That's actually awesome." Lily said as she went to talk nothing sip. Garth downed the whole contents of the bottle. He belches afterwords.

"Wow. Party on, Garth."

"I don't even usually drink beer. It messes with my depth perception. Especially when I skinny-dip." Garth said. Evie and Lily looked at each other, shaking their heads. "Hey, you guys want to hear a joke?"

"Listen to this. This is something interesting." Lilyana said as Garth laughed. "Are you drunk?" Evie asked.

"I just…drank a whole beer. Of course I'm drunk." Garth said. "Very, very, _very_ low alcohol tolerance apparently." Evie said.

"So-"

"Hey, can I have some more Thighslapper?"

"No."

"Coffee for you."

"Coffee with kalhúa in it?" Garth asked. "So, it says that Dale actually left the company two weeks before he died. Or...maybe he got pushed out 'cause he didn't want to sell. I mean, Baxter said the deal's been in the works for months." Lily said.

"That's would explain the widow. She's suing. Maybe Dale had a bone to pick and he's still picking it." Evie said.

"Right. So, maybe he's a spirito malo."

_"Unit to McAnn residence. 698 Washburn."_

"'McAnn residence,' as in Jim McAnn?" Lily asked. "As in, let's hope for their sake our spirito ain't made it out of the woods. All right. Let's go check it." Evie said.

"Uh, you two go. I'm gonna visit the widow." Lily smirked. "Oh, you…" Evie glared.

* * *

"Well?"

"Place is clean. My EMF is a nada." Garth took another out of his pocket. "So is this one." Garth said.

"Is that Dean's?"

"Yeah. I borrowed it in case mine's broke." Garth said. "Just don't let Dean know. He's already pissed that we're on this case alone and that we have his phone. I don't want to add 'Kill the Daeva when we get back' to that list." Evie groaned.

"Uh…we still on invisible werewolf?" Garth asked. "Maybe, maybe not. I can't get Tess to talk, but I get the feeling she saw something." Evie said.

"I'm gonna take a run at her."

"A what?"

"Trust me. My special lady has twins." Garth goes into the living room leaving Evie wondering. "'Special lady'?" Evie muttered and she shook her head.

"Do you mind if we speak to Tess alone for just a sec? It would really help." Garth said. "Honey, we'll…we'll be right out there, okay?" Jim said. The girl didn't respond.

"Thanks."

Jim and Marie left the room. Garth sat on the coffee table in front of Tess. "Hi, Tess. You want to tell me what you saw tonight?" Tess shook her head. "Or maybe you'll talk to…" Garth raised his hand. Evie threw her head back and groaned.

"…Mr. Fizzles! I'm your friend! Yay!" Garth was using a high-pitched voice. "Garth, put the sock away." Evie said.

"Mr. Fizzles wants to help Tess. He wants to listen."

"Mr. Fizzles is gonna go where the sun don't shine in 10 sec-"

"It was a monster." Tess whispered. Evie's eyes widened. _Are you fucking serious? _"I believe you, Tess. Did it have claws?" 'Mr. Fizzles' asked.

Tess nodded.

"How come you were the only one that could see it, Tess?" Evie asked. Tess shrugged. "What else, Tess?" Garth asked. Tess shrugged again.

"You sure? 'Cause Mr. Fizzles can sense when you're being a…" Garth changed his voice to a deep voice. "…liar."

"All right, that's enough of Mr. Fizzles." Evie said.

"I drank a grown-up drink."

"Grown-up like coffee?" Tess shook her head. "You mean alcohol?"

"It was an accident. Don't let them arrest me, Mr. Fizzles." Tess said. Garth looked at Evie, points Mr. Fizzles at her. They nodded together. Evie glared at him. _1 - Garth. 0 - Evie. _

* * *

"Your husband did a lot of traveling, huh?" Lily asked. "He went to all kinds of exotic placed for the best ingredients." The widow said.

"I've tried his work - its great. I hear you're not exactly on the best of terms with Dale's old partners." Lily said. "Well, they sold his company right out from under him. It's not about money. It's about…it was his baby, you know?" The widow said.

"You sound pretty upset about it."

"I'm furious. I hate them. But then I think how Dale was."

"What do you mean?"

"His friends left him behind, but you know what he said? 'I'm gonna send them a gift that shows I forgive them.'" The widow said. "Do you have any idea what he sent them?" Lily asked.

"Bottle of saki. From one of his trips. In a...gorgeous box with writing. He was so careful with it. Wouldn't let me touch it." She said.

* * *

"So, kid in the woods sees something that nobody else does. Then Tess sees a monster and Jim doesn't. What's the thread?" Evie said. "Hmm. Well, certain mutants see infrared." Garth said.

"'Grown-up drinks.' Tess took a sip of her Mom's drink and vic number one was plastered." Evie said. "Right. So, whoa. Monster you got to be drunk to see. Cool! Also…hard to fight." Garth said.

Evie took the flask out of her jacket, staring at it. "You are strictly on wine coolers, Garth." Evie said. "Hey, I love those. Anything sweet! Whoo!" Garth chuckled. Evie hesitated before drinking from the flask.

"Lucky charm?"

"It was Bobby's."

"Hmm. Really? 'Cause, um…you think there's a possibility that Bobby's riding your wave?" Garth asked. "We gave him a hunter's wake." Evie said.

"Yeah, I-I burned my cousin Brandon, and he stayed stuck. And-and-and they got ghosts in India, and they cremate everybody over there. It's just instinct, but maybe there is EMF around here. It just ain't the job." Garth said. "We're not gonna talk about this, okay? Not in the middle of work." Evie said.

"Sorry."

Evie's phone rang. "Just hope that fire did the trick." Garth said.

"Hey, Lil."

_"Hey. When you were in the office with McAnn and Baxter, did you see a box with writing on it?" _

"Yeah, why?"

_"Dale sent it to his partners. It contains saki."_

"Oh my God! How did I _not _see this before? Lily, meet us at the brewery. I'll explain when we get there."

**TBT**

Lily picked the lock to the brewery door and walked in with Evie. Evie led them through the brewery to the office. She picked the lock on that door. Once inside, Evie walked over to the box. "Here it is." Evie picked it up and placed it on the desk. She lifted the lid, the saki was opened. "Looks like someone was sampling." Evie said.

"You don't say? Hey, check it out. God, I love paranoid people." Lily said. "See if you can get on." Evie walked over to the computer, getting onto the security cam.

"Huh!" They waved at the camera. "So being Dean and Sam right now." Lily laughed.

"All right, so, first death was four months ago." Evie said. "Trevor McAnn. Patient Zero." Lily said.

"What did he let out of that bottle?" They watched the footage from that night. "Nothing there." Lily said.

"That we can see." Evie placed glasses and bottled on the desk next to Lily with a smile. "Are you kidding me?" Lily asked.

"Garth said something about being drunk to see it. Trevor was drunk when he arrived, the thing Garth and I went on - the girl had one sip of her mother's drink, got drunk. We have to get drunk." Evie said. "Great." Lily poured some whiskey into the glass next to her.

"I mean, can you even get drunk anymore? Its kind of like, uh, drinking a vitamin for you, right?" Lily smirked. "Just because I drink on a semi-daily basics doesn't mean I can't get drunk. I just have a very high alcohol tolerance, same goes to you since you're an angel now. Remember Cas had to down like 25 shots before feeling anything." Evie said.

"True."

They started to drink whatever they could get their hands on until they felt the buzz. "Rewind." Evie said. Lily played the footage of Trevor. They saw a woman with long hair and a white dress in the office. "So, he-he let that thing out of the box and it must have just followed him to the place with all the thingies." Lily said.

"Wow, you get drunk easily, but I do feel a buzz. Yet, that's very smart." Evie said as she went to take another shot. She spit it out when Randy Baxter appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell?!"

"Shit…" Evie mumbled.

"Uh…"

"Turn it off. Turn it off!" Evie hissed at Lily. She turned off the security footage. "FBI, huh? You know what? You can save it for the cops." Randy said.

"Mr. Baxter, listen-" Randy shouted in pain, collapsing to the ground. Garth was standing there with a taser.

* * *

**I'm officially back! Hi! Remember me? **

**New stories coming soon, updating older stories soon! I didn't mean to be gone this long but I needed to be away from the fanfic world for a while. **

**See you on Moonday, guys! See what I did there - only Teen Wolf fans will understand that. **

**OH! And one more thing: I got a Tumblr - only took like 3 years or something like that. My Tumblr: .com - that out an actual . okay?**


	25. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five**

The girls were holding coffees in their hands as they got a japanese man from the restaurant to tell them what the writing was on the box. "Anata ga marou mono... Wa anata ka ra mo morau. It says, "What you took will be taken from you." Like, eye for an eye. You with me?" He asked. Lily nodded. "Kono bin niwa syoujou zuke no sake ga hu-in sarete iru. Where'd you guys get this anyway?"

"Is there something the matter?"

"Well, you're not superstitious, are you?" He asked giving the box to Evie. "Not at all." Evie smiled.

"Because…this says the bottle inside contains a Shojo." He said. "An alcohol spirit." Evie said.

"It's just a myth. I wouldn't worry about it, but they are not knowing for being friendly." He said. Someone from the restaurant shouted at the man. The man shouted back. "I got to go." Evie handed him some cash.

"Thank you."

"Yeah."

"Take care."

* * *

Evie and Lily entered the motel room, ignoring whatever Garth was doing. Lily noticed Baxter in hot tub with a pillowcase over his head. "Oh, of course." She groaned. "Dude's a lot heavier than he looks, FYI." Garth said as he entered the room.

"Whatever. So, a Shojo. Research time." Lily said as she sat in front of the computer. "What's a Shojo?" Garth asked.

"Japanese booze monster."

"I guess that would explain why you got to be drink to see it. Very poetic." Garth said. Lily looked up Shojo, clicking the first link that came up. "So, a Shojo is said to roam where there's lots of alcohol. There's lore saying that, back in the old day, if you were plastered enough, you could see one skulking around the breweries in Japan." Lily said.

"Okay but why is this one shredding brewers' kids?" Evie said. "Apparently, you can harness the will of a Shojo with the right spell box. Then you basically have an attack dog that you can sic on whatever sort of personal revenge mission you want." Lily said.

"So Dale nabs one to punish his pals. Gotta love revenge." Evie said. "Send the bottle, sooner or later it's popped open. Then you have a Shojo that will do whatever Dale compelled it to do right here on the box." Lily said.

"Wait, expect it's not killing the people that screwed him over." Garth said. "Well, Dale's widow said the company was his baby. So, if he really wanted his friends to feel what he felt. So take the kids - Jim's kids." Lily said.

"Baxter was the godfather."

"All right, I'll skip to how to we kill it." Lily scanned the page. "Good news. It _is _killable." Lily said. "Bad news?" Evie asked.

"But only with a samurai sword consecrated with a Shinto blessing."

"Well...that's not a silver lining. All right, the Shojo already cleaned house, right? I mean, Marie's the last target standing, so...I'll hit the pawn shops and look for the sword, and you babysit Marie." Evie said, holding onto the flask. Garth dropped and caught Dean's EMF before it hit the ground.

"Yikes. Sorry." Evie grabbed the EMF from Garth, turning it off. "Don't tell Dean about this and don't worry about it." Evie said.

"Unless I've got nothing to be sorry _for._" Garth said. "Don't." Evie hissed.

"What's he talking about?" Lily asked. "I'm concerned that Bobby might be haunting you. I-I brought it up to Evie, and she shot me down." Garth said.

"Leave it alone!"

"It's okay."

"No, its far from okay, Lily."

"Sam and I've already tried contacting Bobby. When that beer disappeared, we pulled out a talking board." Lily said. "Without me and Dean?" Evie asked.

"You know, I figured, why drag you two in...when it's something Sam and I could just put to bed." Lily said.

"And?"

"And if he was there, we would have told you." Lily said. Randy Baxter groaned. "Talk about this later. You follow Marie. Let me borrow your keys." Evie said.

**TBT**

Evie was standing behind the restaurant with the sword. She had it on a wooden box. The Japanese man was there again - never asking for his name. "It says its best to do this in a running spring." He said. Evie placed a bottle of water on box. She picked up the sword, looking at the man. "Whenever your ready." Evie picked up the water bottle.

"Shichihukujin…Go." He said. Evie started to pour the water on the sword. "Hito no teni rori korekara seitoun yakuwari wo hatasu kono ken wo tataer." Evie continued to pour the water.

"That's it." Evie stopped pouring the water. She handed him the money.

"There."

"Thank you."

"Yeah." Evie phone started to ring. "Hey, Garth."

_"Evie, Baxter's got a secret love child! The Shojo might come for him first!" _

"Slow down, Garth."

_"I'm trying to save lives here!"_

"Are you drunk?" Evie looked at the phone when she heard a thud on the other line. She heard Garth curse. Twice. "Garth? You dropped the phone, didn't you? Hello? Garth?"

_"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm here."_

"Where the hell are you?"

_"I'm in the brewery."_

* * *

Lily was sitting at the bar, looking over her shoulder to Marie who was sitting at a table. She signaled the bartender to refill her drink.

* * *

"Garth?"

_"Evie. It's here." _

Evie got into Garth's car, dialing Lily's number at the same time. _"Yeah?"_

"Hey, you good to drive?"

_"Uh…possibly."_

"Well, get a ride if you can't. Its at the brewery."

_"What?"_

"There's another kid. Don't think - move."

* * *

Lilyana rounded a corner as Randy Baxter's son rammed into there. "Whoa, dude!" Lily shouted. "We got to get out here. It's here!" He yelled.

"Where's Garth?"

"Who?!"

"Garth!"

"I-I - there was a guy - he got knocked out!" The son said. "Of course he did!" Lily groaned as the Shojo approached them.

"Stay behind me. Stay behind me." Lily said. "Okay, okay. What, you can - you can see it?" He asked.

"Got a little drunk." Lily looked around, seeing a fire escape. "Fire exit. On three."

"Okay."

"Good. One-" The door slammed shut. "So much for-" Lily was thrown into the wall hard, cracking it in the process. She didn't get up right away. Evie appeared behind the son, touching his shoulder. He let out a yell.

"Get back!" Evie pushed the son behind her, slashing the sword at nothing. The Shojo hit her, sending her to the ground. The sword slid along the floor. Evie sat up, looking at Lily who was staring at the sword. Suddenly, the sword was in Evie's hand again. Evie got to her feet.

"Where the fuck is it?!"

"Swing right!" Evie swung the wrong way. "_My _right, idiot!" Lily snapped.

"Don't call me an idiot! I'm doing my best!" Evie shouted as she slashed the air. The Shojo ducked every time Evie got close. "3 o'clock, Evie!" She swung again.

"6 o'clock!"

Randy's son ducked as Evie slicked the air again. Evie was able to plunge the sword into the Shojo. The Shojo stopped moving, screaming and falling backwards before disappearing. Evie picked up the sword. "You okay?" Evie asked the son. "I'm alive. Yeah." He said.

"Lily?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Garth?" Evie asked. "Well, he's-he's over this way." He said.

"Go get him, please." Evie said. Lily got up and followed the son. Evie looked at the sword. _Maybe Garth was right after all. Maybe Bobby was still here. _

Lily and the son walked over to Garth who was sitting up with a hand on his head. "What'd I miss?" He groaned.

Evie was standing with the sword in hand. "This moved. I know you're still around Bobby. So, can you making something else move or something? Anything? Please!" Evie sighed. Lily watched her best friend.

**TBT**

"You sure you guys don't want to hang out? Grab some brunch, maybe some brews?" Garth asked. "Tempting but we need to go back to our friends before Dean hunts us down." Evie said.

"All right, well…" Garth hugged Evie, she sighed. Evie hugged him back. "Call me anytime." Garth said.

"I have a-" Lily nudged Evie's ribs. "Sure thing, Garth." Lily smiled. He hugged her.

"Sayonara, kemosabes!" Garth said. "Same to you." Evie said as Garth went to his car.

"He was hitting on you."

"I realized that Lily. Can we just go? Dean's probably pacing and driving Sam nuts." Evie said. "Let's talk about it." Lily said.

"About the talking board? I'm fine with it." Evie said. "I heard you." Lily said.

"What?"

"What you said in the brewery." Lily said. "Just leave it." Evie said walking into the motel room.

"I know something happened. I saw the sword go to you. Did you use your powers?" Lily asked. "The blade was across the room and then it was in my hand. You said that Dean's beer drank itself. That page that appeared on the bed when Dean did his little cheat day. When Bobby's book fell down and popped out a number of a guy who found Cas. Is Bobby here or not?" Evie asked.

"You know what I think, Evie. I think that regular people, they see ones they lost everywhere too." Lily asked. "As ghosts." Evie sighed.

"Or they just miss 'em a lot. I mean, they see a face in a crowd, we see a book falling off the table. I did the talking board, I ran plenty of EMF. When that beer when poof – I went a little nuts." Lily said. "Let's go. Did you run this by Dean yet?" Evie asked.

"No, not yet."

"You better."

"I'm planning to."

"And not as pillow talk, Lilyana. I mean, face-to-face. Out right telling him everything that happened here and what you and Sam did." Evie said. "I know." Lily said. They walked out of the motel room when Evie remember, she left the flask on the table.

"Be right back."

"What did you forget?"

"The flask. If it's not back in Dean's bag, he'll have my head." Evie ran back into the motel room. She grabbed the flask and walked out.

* * *

**Yeah, uh...sorry guys. Monday I totally forgot about posting the chapter! **

**Everything will go back to normal next week - three chapters a week with other stories thrown into the mix. And to my Sherlock readers - the next chapter will be soon! I haven't been a mystery writing mood. **

**One more thing, if you want me to continue writing Evie and Lily - I need you to review. 4 reviews and 25 chapters, isn't good. So REVIEW! **


	26. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six**

The girls met the Winchesters at the Pier Front Restaurant meeting one of their hunter friends, Annie. She called them on the road, saying she needed their help. Lily walked over to Dean as he talked about Dick Roman…again. Lily sat next to Dean, pulling him into a kiss. Sam and Evie rolled their eyes at the couple. "I can't wait until Cas is awake and himself…hopefully." Evie groaned. "I messed up big time." Sam murmured.

"Annie's not usually this late, is she?" Evie asked when she checked the time on her phone. There were several messages from Crowley - when did the King of Hell get a cell phone? She shook her head, Lily grabbed the phone, seeing the messages. "No, never. She's totally compulsive." Dean said.

"You know she and Bobby had a thing, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I knew." Dean said. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Kind of a foxhole thing - very Hemingway." Sam said. "Huh. She and I kind of went Hemingway this one time, too." Dean said. Lily looked at her boyfriend, forgetting the phone messages for a moment.

"Wha?"

"It was before I met you." Dean said. "Since it doesn't make a difference. You took this case, you finish it." Lily smiled.

"You're handling-"

"Don't finish that sentence Dean. Lily is fuming, I can tell." Evie smirked. Sam remained quiet. Dean, Lily, and Evie turned to look at him. "You too?" Lily asked.

"It was a while back. We ended up on the same case. She was stressed - I-I-I…I didn't…have a soul at the time." Sam said. "So both of my boyfriends had sex with Annie. That's just perfect." Lily said, clutching the phone in her hands. She was ready to smash it.

"Can I have the phone back? I really need to-" Evie bit down on her tongue before saying his name out loud. Lily looked at the phone again.

"Evie, what aren't you telling us?" Lily asked. "Good pie, isn't it?" Evelyn reached off, taking some of the whip cream off Dean's pie.

"Hey!"

"Evelyn!"

"I only have a year left."

"You made a demon deal?!"

"No, of course not - not technology, anyway. I have to choose to be human and stay with the people in my charge," _Dying at any given time._ "Stay a Daeva and never see you again," _And be Crowley's bitch forever._ "Or become angel and stay in Heaven, never being able to come down again." Evie said.

"What are you going to choose?" Sam asked.

"Human is out of the question. Never wanted to be a human. Dad said they were dreadful." Evie said. "We're humans, Evelyn." Dean said.

"Who hunt the supernatural. You both have been to Hell and back. Sam had an angel as a girlfriend. Dean had sex me - a Daeva - and an angel and currently with Lily. Sam, you had sex with a werewolf, demon, fallen angel, and then a full angel. 3/4 of the Winchester family made demon deals. Sam lost his soul! Shall I continue?" Evie asked. "No, no. No need to continue." Dean said.

"Oh, Dean. Here's the flask. We had it with us by mistake." Evie handed him the whiskey filled flask. "Wondered where that was." Dean said.

"Dean, that flask. Don't loss it."

"Why?"

"Garth was fixing his EMF reader around it. I think Bobby's still here." Evie said. "We gave him-"

"I know, I know. I explained that to…your girlfriend here who did a talking boarding reading with Sammy. Dean, I think Bobby's still around. When I was fighting off the monster, the sword was knocked out of my hands. I didn't get a chance to use my abilities to get it back. It slid right back to me. The three of us think Bobby's still with us, even with his hunter's wake." Evie said.

**TBT**

They walked out of the restaurant, Dean had the phone up to his ear. "Nothing?" Sam asked. "Straight to voicemail. Something's not right." Dean said.

"What's she doing on Bodega Bay?"

"She's working some kind of case. She's didn't really say." Dean said. "Let's go check out Annie's hotel room." Evie said.

* * *

Dean and Lily were sitting on Annie's bed, looking for Annie's research. Evie was sitting on the table, reading the papers along with Sam. "They stop a few decades back, then pick up again just recently. All teenagers." Sam said. "Looks like Annie found a spot a lot of them liked to poke around just before they went missing." Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"Old Van Ness house." Dean and Lily got up and walked over to them. Showing them in the information on the house. "It's…cheery." Evie said.

"Well, the police combed the place. They always came up dry." Sam said. "Yeah, the local law. Always on the ball." Dean said.

"Built in 1862 by the Van Ness family who lost it in the early 1990s. Put up for sale a few years back. No takers." Lilyana said. "Probably 'cause its creeps their queso." Dean said

"It's just been sitting there, boarded up, for ages. Oh. Get this. I guess a couple months back, someone put it on one of those 'Most Haunted Houses in America' lists." Evie said as she crossed her legs. "Let me guess - that's when the, uh, teenagers started to go missing?" Dean asked.

"Correct."

"Ah, I say we getting going." Dean, Sam, Evie, and Lily walked out of the motel room to the car. Dean walked back to get his jacket from the room.

* * *

It wasn't hard to break into the house, Dean and Sam entered first shining their flashlights. The girls entered the house, shining flashlights. "Honey, I'm home." Dean smirked. Evie rolled her eyes, walking into the living room. Lily followed for a moment before heading upstairs. Evie followed close behind them. She didn't want to be next. "Annie?" Dean called out. Dean dialed her phone.

Sam had the EMF reader out which was lighting up and making noise. "There's a whole lot of something going on." Sam said. A phone rang somewhere nearby. They headed towards the phone. Evie picked up the phone off the ground. "She is or was here." Evie said.

"The call to Dean was the last one she made. So where the hell is she?" Lily asked. "Good question." Evie sighed.

Dean was on Annie's phone to listen to her voicemail to see what she was up to. Sam had the EMF meter was going nuts. "We're redlining all over the place. Assume the worst?" Sam said. "Yeah, I always do." Dean said.

"Okay. Vengeful spirit, maybe lots of them. Killing kids. Look around. No blood. No anything. Certainly no bodies." Evie said. "Well, if evil is partying here, it's got a hell of a cleanup crew." Lilyana said.

"Wait, wait, wait."

"What?"

"Here's something." Dean pressed buttons on Annie's phone. "From earlier this week."

_"Free me. Free me." _

"Oh, that's not creepy at all."

"Where'd that come from?" Lily asked. Dean tilted to screen towards them. There was no number whatsoever. "You ever seen a phone number look like that?" Dean asked.

"Nope."

Dean, Sam, Evie, and Lily walked into the room, trying to figure out what the hell was going on around here. "Well, that is every square inch of this place. No bodies, no pieces of bodies – no Annie. A whole lot of sizzle and no steak." Evie said. "Well, maybe no news is good news." Sam said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning maybe she's just not here. Maybe she's still okay." Sam said. "Yeah, and what does your gut say?" Dean asked.

"Let's just see if there's anything else in her research." Sam said.

* * *

**Thanks for the love guys! **

**I wanted to treat you guys to another chapter! **

**So, you found out about Evie and you can think about how this will effect the S8 finale. I have ideas, I haven't made a decision on what exactly Evie will become but I know what will happen to Lily in S9. :) Just my few teeny tiny hints. **


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven**

"Where'd Annie get her intel? Do we know?" Dean asked. Dean took a drink from the flask. "Bodega Bay Heritage Society." Sam said. He held up the booklets. Dean started the engine of the car.

**TBT**

Evie and Lily were looking at a large black and white photograph on the Van Ness house on the wall as the Winchesters talked to the historian of the place. "The house dates back to the mid-19th century. Miles Van Ness made his fortune in the gold rush, eventually settling his family in Bodega Bay." The historian said. "Anything unusual ever happened in the house?" Evie asked.

"Oh, over the course of the century, things are going to happen in a house. some locals swear it's haunted. Every village has its idiots." The historian said. "We only want the real scoop, of course." Dean said.

"Whitman Van Ness. Son and heir. Handsome, charming, dogged by tragedy all his life. He lost the family fortune, then the house. It became a bordello. He lived in isolation till his death at age 40." He said. "Who's the, uh, the bruiser there?" Dean asked.

"Dexter O'Connell. A convict. An extremely violent man. Mr. Van Ness was socially progressive and took pity on him. He worked as grounds keeper. Dexter was convicted for murdering Whitman's fiancée on the eve of their wedding. Another calamitous event in the poor man's life." The historian said.

"Thank you." Lily smiled. "The house _is _popular this week." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"A lady came by the other day asking all sorts of questions." The historian said. "Uh, 30s, red hair, good-looking?" Dean asked. Lily glared at Dean.

"Mm. I gave her the same advice I'll give to you. Stay away from the place. It's extremely unsafe." He said. They nodded at him, leaving.

* * *

That night at the motel room, Lily was leaning against the wall while Dean took a shower. She had a photocopied newspaper article. "So, besides Whitman's fiancée, Dexter O'Connell was also convicted of killing a bunch of hookers who worked at the brothel. He escaped before they could hang him. But then he returned to the house, where he was found shot to death. Why would he escape and then go right back to the house where he got arrested?" Lily said. "I don't know. Add that to a list of things don't know." Dean said.

"What's the next move?" Dean partly opened the shower curtain, Lily handed him a towel. "You don't need to close the curtain, Dean. Its nothing I haven't seen before." Lily smirked. Dean smirked back, placing the towel around his waist. Lily walked over to him, kissing him.

Evie walked into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. Her mouth dropped to the ground, eyes widened.

"Guys." Dean and Lily didn't break from their makeout session. Evie threw a washcloth at their heads. "Guys!"

"What the fuck, Evie?!"

"Did you write this?" Evie asked. Dean and Lily looked at the mirror. "No. You?" Lily asked.

"No. Sammy, get in here!" Evie yelled. Sam walked into the bathroom. "Did you write this?"

"Uh…no. No, I didn't." Sam said. They looked at the mirror - it read: Annie trapped in house.

"Well, then, who's there?" Dean asked. Nothing happened. "I said, who's there?!" The hot water faucet turned and the steam raised. Someone wrote a B on the glass.

"Bobby?"

Bobby's name was fully written on the mirror. "This whole time, we've been trying to talk ourselves out of it, he's been - what's he doing here?" Dean asked. Sam picked up the flask. "Dude." He said.

"We got to get back to that house, stat." Dean said.

* * *

Evie threw a gun to Lily as Dean closed the trunk. "So what are going to do?" Lilyana asked. "We combed the crap out of the place. If Annie's in there and we didn't find her…" Dean started

"'Cause something didn't want us to." Evie added. "Well, let's walk right into that." Dean said. They walked into the house, flashlights and guns at the ready. "Evie and I'll check upstairs." Sam said.

"Yeah."

Dean and Lily walked around, calling for Annie. Sam and Evie were doing the same. A camera fell to the ground at Dean's feet. He looked at Lily. "Oh, that's not odd at all." She said. Dean picked up the camera. "Sam, Evie, get back down here!" Dean shouted. Sam and Evie came down the stairs and over to Dean and Lily.

"Slimer?"

"What?"

"Check it out." Dean played the video on the camera. Two teenage boys were filming a video of the house. "Oh, I hate these indie films. Nothing ever happens." Dean said. Evie looked at the screen when she saw something. "Pause it there, Dean!" Evie snapped. Dean quickly paused to video. Annie was visible on the recording.

"She's here, and not in a good way." Lily said.

"Annie?"

"Anything?"

"No. Annie!" Evie shouted. "Annie!" Dean yelled.

A woman appeared in front of them, the girls gasped at the ghost in front of them. The Winchesters turned, raising their guns. "Please. I'm Victoria - Victoria Dodd." She said. "Where'd you come from?" Evie asked.

"Here. I was fancy lady."

"A hooker?"

"Uh, is Annie here?" Sam asked. "Yes. You can't see her. No, you're not standing on her." Victoria said. "I will. In my day, we believed in polite conversation. Annie's in terrible danger. We all are." Evie wasn't sure what to think of this conversation.

"From?"

"Whitman Van Ness."

"But, he's dead."

"I thought you said they were _good_." Victoria said to the stairs. "Hey, I'm just processing, okay, lady. He's dead. You're dead." Dean said.

"How about define 'terrible danger.'" Evie asked. "Whitman has great power over all of us in the house. He killed Annie. She says you can free us. Please, you must-" Victoria screamed and burned up in flames.

"Victoria?"

"I'm gonna say she was telling the truth, considering that she just…got ghost-killed." Evie said. "So, what? Whitman Van Ness?" Sam asked.

"Now we know whose bones to salt and burn. Let's go." Dean said.

**TBT**

Dean was driving to the cemetery while Sam was giving him directions from his computer. "All right. Here we go - cemetery, edge of town. The Van Ness family has its own mausoleum." Sam said. "All right, we light up the bastard and finish him off." Dean said. Evie looked at the car's acceleration. It was 50 and went to 80.

"Dean, slow down."

"Uh, that's not me." Dean struggled to hold onto the steering wheel as it moved. The car was swerving. Dean was able to manage the car and stop it. Sam got of the car along with the girls. "Why's he with us?!" Sam shouted.

"I don't know. There's got to be something on us!" Dean yelled when he got out of the car. Dean and Sam started to pat their clothes to find something. The girls raised in their pockets, Evie and Lily had nothing on them. "Hey, hey." Sam took out a key that was in his jacket pocket. Van Ness appeared behind Sam.

"Sammy!" Evie screamed as Sam groaned in pain from Van Ness when he plunged his hand in Sam's back. Dean grabbed the key from Sam, shooting it. Van Ness vanished in a cloud of dust. Sam gasped.

"Did that do it? Did that get rid of him?" Lily asked. "I don't know. I got a bad idea we just snapped him back to his favorite house." Dean said.

"Where Annie's a sitting duck?"

"We got to find those bones. Come on." Dean said.

**TBT**

It wasn't that hard to find the Van Ness mausoleum, just had to break in which was difficult. Dean used a hammer and chisel on the plaque that read 'Whitman Van Ness - October 16th 1895 - November 14th 1935.' Once the tomb was open, after the normal burning bones nonsense. Lily was in charge of lighting the match and dropping it onto the bones. They watched at the bones burned.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Lily, and Evie entered the house, looking around. They stopped when they saw…

"Hi, boys, girls." Bobby said to them. Evie couldn't believe her eyes right now. "Bobby?" She gasped.

"Wait. You can see me?" Bobby was now standing, staring back at them. "You're staring, you know. Annie's here, too, by the way." He said.

"Hi, Annie."

"H-hi, Annie." Bobby pointed his thumb in Annie's direction, but no one was standing there. "She says you both look uglier than she remembered." Bobby said. Lily rolled her eyes. "How'd you stay here?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, well, uh…" Bobby walked to the drawer and took out the flask. He tossed it to Dean. "Suck on that, Swayze." Bobby said.

"That's why you never answered me. I tried calling you – the, uh, talking board, the works – but I was always alone. Dean always had that thing in his pocket. That's why the EMF only went off half the time. We thought we were going crazy." Sam said. "What happened? Did you get stuck here?" Evie asked.

"I _wanted _to stay."

"Bobby."

"I need to help."

"Not if it means you have to…be this." Sam said. "Well, life wasn't comfy. Why should death be? Now, come on. Annie and I found all the bodies. Let's put 'em to rest. And keep my damn flask away from the fire…obviously." Bobby headed up the stairs. Everyone stayed put.

"Well, you coming?"

* * *

Sam and Dean were putting their things into the car, Bobby was looking at the front door of the house. "I'll miss her." Bobby said. "Me too." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Well, you didn't know her like I did." Bobby said. "You'd be surprised." Evie muttered. Dean laughed briefly while Sam cleared his throat. "Well, uh… Here's to Annie. She got the hunter's funeral she wanted." Dean took a drink from the flask.

"Kind of like the one we gave you." Evie said.

"Evie."

"You could be in Heaven right now, drinking beers at Harvelle's, not stuck." Evie said. "Stuck here with you? We still have work to do. I just thought that was kind of important, Evie." Bobby said.

"It's not right, and you know that."

"Sorry. You're right. What was I thinking?" Bobby vanished before Evie could say anything. Dean tossed the flask into the trunk. No one talked in the car on the way to the next stop.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Lily asked, breaking the silence. "We _did _what we should do. Now, I don't know." Dean said.

"I meant, do you think its possible we could - I don't know - make it all work somehow?" Lily asked. "I have no idea. Maybe. I've never heard of it. But you know what I do know? It ain't the natural order of things. Everything is supposed to end. You know, he was supposed… And now... What are the odds this ends well? What are the odds?" Dean asked.

* * *

**It's Monday! **

**Is-is too early to do a countdown to Supernatural? No? OKAY! 43 days until the season 9 premiere of Supernatural! **

**I've been loving the new updates that FanFiction has been doing! Finally I can look up all the OCs without using the search bar because it's insanely hard to search OCs on my tablet at 10 o'clock at night when I'm tired. **


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight**

"Nothing new with Cas, Meg?"

_"Still the same as you called me 5 hours ago."_

"I'm sorry, I know. I just want to see him again with all his brains in all the right places and no Lucifer attacking his mind."

_"Well, he hasn't had an episode since the first few nights. I call that progress." _

"The moment he wakes, call."

_"Will do, Daeva." _

Evie hung up on Meg, sitting on the steps of the cabin. She had the phone pressed to her forehead. Why couldn't Cas just fucking wake up already so she could be with him? She missed her boyfriend. Lily walked outside for some air, seeing Evie sitting there so upset. Lilyana walked over to her sister, sitting next to her. "Cas will get better you'll see." Lily smiled. "Not when Rachael wants his head for everything he's done to our garrison." Evie sighed.

"I thought you said-"

"She visited my dreams a few nights ago. Not a pleasant experience. She forced her way in." Evie said. "You've been blocking your dreams? You can actually do that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"It takes a lot of time to practice which you don't have time to do with all your nights with Dean. Like I can't hear you two." Evie said. Lily opened her mouth when Evie's phone rang. Evie looked at the number. "I have to take this. Go back inside." Evie walked off, answering the call. Lily got up from the steps, looking at her half-sister before entering the cabin.

"I got a gander at Dick's big plan, right before he Lincolned me." Bobby said when Lily approached the Winchesters. Bobby was talking about the land Dick bought. "They're breaking ground - what month is this?"

"April."

Bobby sighed. "Ground's broke. They're building as we're yammering. Check it out yourself. It's all right. I mean, you guys missed it because you've been kind of busy killing ghosts the past few days. But Dick is about to get into the Soylent Green business. That site'll show you they're building a biotech lab, right?" Bobby asked when Sam started to research the site.

"Biotech my ass."

"That sucker is a state-of-the-art slaughterhouse. And we're the beef." Bobby said. "Don't you think that's a little bold, even for Dick?" Dean asked.

"I bet you no one will even notice 'cause first, he's gonna dumb as all down with Turducken-style munchies. Make us docile." Bobby said. "Yeah, we haven't been to Biggerson's since that whole fiasco." Dean said.

"Biggerson's? He's bought a list of joints 10 pages long." Bobby said. "Oh, that's…bad." Lily groaned.

"Next, he's gonna cure us."

"Cure us of what?"

"All the biggies - cancer, AIDS, heart disease. Let's just say they got an affinity for stern-cell research." Bobby said. "The Leviathan real-estate mooks building that cancer center." Dean said.

"They're not hunting anymore. They're engineering the perfect herd. Now, we've gone up against plenty liked to eat a few folk in the woods. This ain't that. This is about knocking us off the top of the food chain. This is about them Levis living here forever, one-percenter style, while we march our dopey, fat asses down to the shiny new death camps at every corner." Bobby said.

Sam's computer beeped at him. Lily looked over his shoulder at the email that popped up. "It's an email…" Sam opened the email. "From Frank."

"Frank's alive?"

"That jackass, always stealing my thunder."

"'Sam, Dean, Lily, and Evie, if you're reading this, I'm dead…or worse. This email was sent because some prince is trying to hack into my hard drive right this second. So unless it's you, your got trouble.'" Sam read. "That's helpful." Lily said.

"Um, okay. 'My drive is full of compromising info. Your new aliases, hangouts, where you stored your car…'"

"Baby?"

"Even though he encrypted the crap out of his drive, he says we should assume that someone can hack into it eventually. He did put a tracking device in it." Sam said. He clicked on the link on the email to track the hard drive. "Let's see where his - fuck…" Lily groaned.

"What?"

"Just guess."

"It's in the middle of the Death Star, isn't it?" Dean asked. Lily nodded.

**TBT**

"The girl who's the queen of hacking and taught me everything I know is calling me? What a shock. Charlie, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

_"Evie, you know the drill."_

"Where are you? I don't recognize the people in the background."

_"My new job! Richard Roman Enterprises." _

Evie gulped. One of her old friends, calling out of the blue is also working for Dick? Evie was trying to think of anything she could say to her friend knowing how much Charlie sounds like she loved it there. Evie couldn't crush this girl's dreams. A professional hacker needs work too. _"Evie? Hello? You still there?" _

Evie snapped out her of haze. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Congrats at the job. So how's the big boss?" Evie needed as much information on this guy as she could before Crowley could.

_"Very nice actually. He asked me to hack into this hard drive - something about this guy Frank…something was going to bring down the whole company. I agreed to help." _

"Frank Devereaux?"

_"Yeah. How'd you know his name?"_

"Lucky guess. Hey, Charlie, can I call you back? Later perhaps. We have _a lot _to talk about." Evie saw Lily waving her inside the cabin.

_"Sure." _

"Thanks, bye." Evie hung up before Charlie could say goodbye to her. Evie walked over to Lily. "We got an email from Frank. His hard drive is being hacked into by someone in Richard Roman Enterprises." Lily said.

"You don't say?"

"We need your help." Lily and Evie walked back into the cabin. "You can't just break in. They know your mugs. What if we mailed in the flask? Then I could ghost through the joint. I mean, it's not like Dick can kill me twice. What, you got a better plan? Come on. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't know how to do my damn job." Bobby said.

"That's Dick's office."

"I think what Evie's trying to say is, what happens if you run into Dick and, you know...go vengeful. You know it's not something you can just shake off." Dean said. "Come on. Give me some credit. What, I'm supposed to just ride the pine?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry Bobby."

* * *

Dean slammed the door shut on the girl who was hacking the hard drive. "It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you." Dean said. "Get away from me, you…" Charlie picked up the plastic sword. "You shapeshifter!"

"Look, we're not shape shifters." She slashed the sword at Sam, breaking it in the process. Evie came up behind Charlie, placing a hand on her mouth. "Trust us, Charlie. We're not Leviathan. Go ahead guys." Evie said. Sam held out his hand as Dean poured the borax on it, he did the same for him and Lily. Evie poured some on her.

"Huh? Your turn." Dean said. Charlie took it, splashing it on her skin. "Good."

"Evie, who the hell are these guys?" Charlie asked. Evie looked at her friends then to her old friend. What was she supposed to say?

* * *

**Yep, I forgot yesterday... My bad, getting back into the hang of things. **

**Review, guys, this is 40 chapters and I don't want to have under 10 reviews!**


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine**

"So you're saying, these guys are monster hunters and you're something called a Daeva. So, there are other monsters? Stop. Never mind. Just shh. Okay, I get how you tracked the drive – straight GPS – but it's still at the office. How did you find me? Evie didn't even know." Charlie said. Sam cleared his throat, opening the laptop. He showed Charlie the footage. "Aw! Son of a gun jacked my webcam?!"

"Welcome to Frank."

"It's creepy, but I'll give it to him. So you're telling me everything he had on his drive is true." Charlie said. "That and more." Lilyana said.

"Wait. How long did it take you to crack into Frank's drive?" Sam asked. "A day or so." Charlie said.

"Is there anything you _can't _hack into?" Sam asked. "Not yet." Charlie said.

"How about Dick Roman's email?" Lily asked. "Why would I - Oh. He's one of them?" Charlie asked.

"No, he's their leader."

"So what's the end game – steal our resources, make us some slaves?" Charlie asked. "Planet-wide value meal. We're the meat." Dean said.

"You can't be…serious. Okay. All right. Let's do this. What am I looking for?" Charlie asked. She sat down at the table, opening her laptop. "Well, for starters, uh, anything about archaeological dig sites." Dean said.

"Like Indiana Jones stuff?"

"All we know is that Dick has been digging all over the world, and we need to know what he's looking for." Dean said. "You know, I was having a really good week. I met someone, downloaded the new Robyn album. Everything was coming up me. Oh, crap." Charlie said.

"Look, we get it sucks."

"No, not that. This. Dick's email isn't on the company server. It's on a private one, in his office." Charlie said. "Meaning?" Dean asked.

"Can't get in it unless you have his phone or your at his desk." Charlie said. "So you're saying that id we're inside Dick's office, then we can hack into his email?" Dean asked.

"You can't. Only someone like…but I sure as hell ain't doing it. I am doing my job and... What are the chances I see everything on that drive and Dick lets me live anyway?" Charlie asked. "You know the answer to that, Charlie." Evie said.

"So I erase the drive first, protect me and you. Then I go back to my old life, right? What?" Charlie asked. "It's not _that _easy. You're on Dick's radar, now. Which means you don't have an old life anymore." Lily said.

"I'm gonna die. I should have taken that job at Google."

"Look, Charlie, it's okay if you can't do it. I mean, you didn't volunteer for this." Sam said. "Totally. Exactly. But now I volunteer." Charlie said.

"What?"

"I got to go back in anyway to wipe Frank's drive. Might as well break into Dick's office, too." Charlie said. "Are you sure?" Evie asked.

"No. But these things are gonna eat everyone I know. What kind of douchebag stands by for that? However, I have never broken into anything in real life before, so...plan?" Charlie said. "You got a Bluetooth?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Sam and Dean joined Charlie at the table. "Security system - can you get into that?" Dean asked. "I can reroute any surveillance cameras we need." Charlie said.

"All right. Let's start with that." Dean said. "Do you have a key card to get in the building?" Sam asked. "Uh, yeah. I can't duplicate it, but I can make a fake backing, so that…" Charlie told them the plan she had in mind.

* * *

"How it going?" Dean asked when he entered the van. "Great. Since she set all this up. Look. See this? I can put each camera on a prerecorded loop. Once I do that, she'll have 15 minutes." Evie said.

"15 minutes isn't a lot of time." Lily said. "No. She said if it took longer to hack his desktop, then she deserved to be eaten." Sam said.

"I like her."

The security footage showed Charlie standing outside the building. "Wait. Is that…son of a bitch." Dean said. "What?" Sam asked.

"Look at her bag." Evie was able to make the picture bigger. Charlie had the flask in her bag. "Bobby. Wait. Y-you think he, uh-" Sam started.

"Hitched a ride after we told him to cool his jets? Yeah. What the hell's he thinking?" Dean said. "He's not. So what do we do - call the whole thing off?" Lily asked.

"We only have one shot this. So, no." Evie said. Evie handed Dean the phone. Evie had a Bluetooth in her ear already so she could hear and say anything to Charlie. Evie heard Charlie singing.

"Charlie, its Dean. Are you singing?"

_"I sing when I'm nervous. Don't judge me." _

"Judgment-free zone. Listen, uh, check the side pocket in your bag."

_"Oh. Thanks. Mmm. Good idea."_

"Yeah, no problem. Look, that's, uh, kind of a family heirloom. It's a good-luck charm, okay, so don't lose it." Dean said. _"Copy that. Okay, let's do this." _Everyone looked at the screen, she wasn't moving.

"Charlie, you're not moving."

_"I'm having a hard time moving."_

"Yeah, no, duh. We can see you. You can do this."

_"Uh, I'm not – I'm not a spy. No, I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't." _

Sam took the phone from Dean. "Charlie, hey, it's Sam."

_"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry. I-I just-"_

"It's okay. Uh, listen w-who's your favorite Harry Potter character?"

_"Uh, Hermione."_

"Hermione. Well, uh, all right, did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble or when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts?" Sam asked. "Seriously?" Dean asked.

"Shut up."

_"No, of course not."_

"What did she do?"

_"She kicked ass. She actually saves Harry in practically every book. And then she ends up with the wrong-"_

"I know, right? Why couldn't she end up with-" Evie started. "Charlie, we can talk fandom later." Lily said.

_"Right."_

"Okay, so she kicked ass, right? So, then, what are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

_"I'm gonna kick it in the ass."_

"Good girl." Sam said. "Oh, you go, dumble-dork." Dean smirked.

They watched as Charlie entered the building and towards the elevator. She swiped her pass and hit the button to level 4. Charlie got off the elevator as Evie hit the button on the laptop to make the empty elevator run on a loop. Charlie got back onto the elevator, taking the strip off the pass. Charlie hit the button to level 11. _"I'm in. I've always wanted to say that." _

"You're on the clock. Move."

_"Hey, there's a big-ass guard up here, blocking the door. What do I do?" _

"Just wait him out." Dean said.

_"He's not going anywhere." _

"You work there every day - do you know the guy?" Lily asked.

_"I guess. I mean, I've seen him. I've never talked to him." _

"Okay, when you've seen him, does he look at you, or does he just kind of slide his eyes by?" Dean asked. _"Um... eye contact? I don't know. He always kind of smiles a bit. I don't really-"_

"Good. What you're gonna do is you're gonna walk right up to him, and you're gonna flirt your way past." Dean said. "Dean, that's not going to work." Evie said.

"Shut up, Evie."

_"I can't. He's not my type."_

"You're gonna have to play through that."

_"As in he's not a girl." _

"Oh…oh. Pretend he has boobs?"

_"Worse."_

"Well, I don't know. Um…do you have any tattoos? Give him a little sneak peek there. All tattoos are sexy." Dean said.

_"Mine is Princess Leia in a slave bikini straddling a 20-sided die." _Dean and Sam looked at each other. Lily closed her eyes, wishing she didn't hear that. _"I was drunk. It was Comic-Con."_

"That would explain that Firefly tattoo between my shoulders." Evie muttered under her breath. "On another note. Dean's going to walk you through this." Lily smirked.

"I'm what?"

"You can walk her through it."

"Start with a smile. Relax, Charlie. You just got home, and Scarlett Johansson's waiting for you." Dean said, glaring at Lily from time to time. Charlie and the guard, Bill started to talk. "It shows. You look amazing." Dean said.

_"It shows. You look amazing." _

Evie, Sam, and Lily were trying to contain their laughter. "This never happened." Dean hissed. Evie looked at Lily who was recording all of this. This was making Evie laugh harder. "Do you ever do anything else with your free time, like take a girl out for a drink?"

_"You do anything else with your free time, like take a girl out for a drink?" _Sammy and Evie started to break out laughing.

"Stop laughing, Sammy."

_"Stop laughing, Sammy. Um...Y-you don't know that bar – Stop Laughing Sammy?" _Lily was covering her mouth as she laughed. _"That place is bringing sexy back. Which is easy…"_

Evie grabbed the phone for a moment. "Stop talking, Charlie!" Evie hissed.

_"…'cause they kept the receipt. Stop talking, Charlie. Right. So, um, y-you were saying about going out, drinks?" _

_"Um…yeah, yeah. That'd be great." _

_"Cool. Pencil that in. Hey, can I ask you a favor? The ladies' room downstairs is nasty. Can I use the exec washroom to powder my nose?" _

_"Yeah, yeah. Why not? Um, it's right down the hall. It's the first door on the right." _They waited for Charlie to talk to them again after she got away from the guard.

_"I feel dirty."_

"You and me both, sister."

_"The eagle is landing. Going radio-silent."_

"Let us know when you're out." Dean said. "So, guess we just wait?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

**New chapter is going your way! **


	30. Thirty

**Thirty**

Sam was filling jars with power cleaner. Dean, Evie, and Lily were watching the security feed coming through. "Well, this is awesome." Sam looked up from filling jars. "You know what? New plan. From now on, we just stay in the van and send in the 90-pound girl." Dean said.

"Dean, every chomper on earth knows our face. How many do you think are in that building? We wouldn't make it past the lobby." Sam said. He rolled the chair over to Dean. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I got to be happy about sending in freaking Veronica Mars." Dean said.

"She'll be fine or we'll go in."

"And get as fas as we can. Damn right."

_"Hey, guys."_

"Hey."

_"Sending you all the flagged dig files now." _

"Charlie, you are a genius!" Sam exclaimed. _"I know. It's a problem." _

They heard a door open on her side. "What's going on, Charlie?" Evie asked. _"Damn it. Hey, Pete! Guess we're both on deadline, huh?"_

_"How's it going?"_

_"Good, good. I'll give you a full progress report in a few hours." _

_"Great. Hit that deadline, right? Well, holler if you need anything."_

_"Hey, guys, you still there?"_

"Yeah. What the hell was that?" Dean asked. _"Oh, just my manager - the monster."_

"Leave."

_"I can't. I got to act normal. I told him I was working. Let's just finish this." _Evie opened the emails on her end. "Uh-oh. Looky here, someone's done digging." She said.

_"Why?"_

"Guess he found what he was looking for. Can you check?" Dean asked. _"Way ahead of you. Looking at travel reports, expenses... Here we go. Something in his suitcase left Iran last week. Spent the last 72 hours in armored cars and private planes. Whatever it is, it's coming here for Dick tonight. So, w-what the hell is it?" _

"I don't know. Whatever it is, he wants it bad, which means we got to grab it - end of story." Dean said.

_"Well, it's landing at a private airport near here – crap – right about now. A courier's set to pick it up." _

"What's the exact landing time?"

_"42 minutes. can you make it?"_

Evie looked up the directions to the airport on the map. "Possibly, but Dean and Sam have to leave now. Charlie, get out but one favor." Evie said.

_"What do you need?"_

"More time."

_"Then let's get you some. Travel department's e-mailing Dick. Suitcase still en route, but diverted by weather and will be 30 minutes late. I'll finish mopping you guys off the drive and get the hell out of Dodge." _

"Call you when you're clear."

_"Text you from the border."_

* * *

"So now what?" Sam asked. "See what we've won." Dean said. Dean opened the gray case, inside was something wrapped in cloth. Dean uncovered it. Evie's eyes widened. _Mother fucker. _

"Did we just…steal a-a hunk of red clay?" Sam asked. "That's a good question. Why don't we answer that a few thousand miles away from here, though? Now where is Charlie?" Dean asked.

"Something's wrong. We need to go back to that place. This time make an entrance." Evie smirked.

**TBT**

Sam and Dean crashed through the glass doors. The guard approached them. "Dean, he's one of them!" Charlie yelled as the girls appeared in front of the boys, smirking. They both tossed borax on the Leviathan. He yelled in pain. Sam punched the guard, hurrying over to Charlie. He picked her up. "That would explain it. You're hanging with the wrong crowd, kiddo." Dick said.

He advanced towards them. Bobby appeared in front of him. "Not so fast, Dick." Bobby shoved Dick hard. He went flying through the air into the large display picture. Bobby flickered then reappeared, looking back at them. He disappeared as Dick sat up. "All right, enough! Show yourself. Let's do this like real monsters." Dick growled. Dick tried to get onto his feet when he was shoved again.

"Ha, ha, ha! You got to do that again. That tickled."

"Dean, come on. Come on!" Sam yelled. They ran out of the building as Dick stood up.

**TBT**

Dean was driving everyone out of town, Sam was in the passenger seat while the girls looked after Charlie and her broke arm. "Charlie, talk to us. You okay?" Lily asked. "No. Why didn't you kill him?" Charlie snapped.

"'Cause we can't. Not yet. But we will." Evie said. "The really evil ones always need a special sword. Oh, okay. I'm gonna pass out now." Charlie groaned.

* * *

"Thank you." Charlie said when they arrived at the bus terminal. Charlie's arm was in a sling. "Thanks." Dean said.

"I left your dumb flask on the back seat, by the way. Worst good-luck charm ever." Charlie said. Dean handed Charlie her bag back. "Here you go." He said.

"Thanks."

"So listen, um, we can't thank you enough." Sam said. "Actually, you can. Never contact me again, like, ever. Deal?" Charlie said said.

"Deal."

"Charlie, keep your head down out there." Evie smirked. "This ain't the first time I've disappeared. You think my name is really Charlie Bradbury? Please. So, good luck saving the world. Peace out, bitches." Charlie said. Charlie handed her bag to the bus driver. "Thanks a lot."

"She's kind of like the little sister I never wanted." Dean said. "We got to talk." Sam said as they started to walk to the car.

"What, you mean before we get back to the car and the flask?" Dean asked. "Exactly. So, what the hell happened back in the lobby, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Man, if I had a free shot, I'd have bitch-slapped the hell out of Dick." Dean said. "Yeah, but, I mean, Charlie got her freaking arm broken." Sam said.

"He didn't mean to do it."

"Exactly. He's not in control, not about Dick. That was vengeful-spirit crap." Evie added. "I know but it's still Bobby." Dean said.

"But if he really goes there, he won't be anymore, and then we won't be able to pull him back. And then what are we supposed to do?" Lily asked. "I know. Look, let's just figure out what that thing we stole is, and then we'll figure out what the hell to do with Bobby." Dean said. He walked off towards the car, Evie, Sam, and Lily each took deep breaths before following Dean.

* * *

**Oops... I forgot...again...**

**Sorry guys. I've been out of posting chapters for so long.**

**Review :) **


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One**

The Winchesters, Knight, and Danielson entered a large unlit room carrying flashlights and bags - that included the gray case. Evie place the case on the table as Dean put the duffle bags on the ground. Sam opened his laptop. Evie stood next to the case. Lily unwrapped the piece of clay from the case. Dean walked over with a tool box. "That's a lot of fuss over a caveman lego." Dean said. "Yeah, well, whatever Dick wants is bricked up insider that." Sam said.

Dean took a mallet out of the box, handing Sam, Evie, and Lily safety goggles. Dean also put some on. "All right." He began to hit the clay. Thunder rumbled over head. And again Dean hit the clay - more thunder and lightning.

"That sound like somebody saying, 'No, wait - stop,' to you?" Dean asked. "Yeah." Evie mumbled.

"Yeah." Dean shrugged. "Oh, well." Dean began to hit the clay several times. After he was done hitting the living daylights out of the clay, there was a stone left. Evie pushed Dean out the way, seeing what it was. _Why did Dick want the Word of God?_

* * *

Dean was lying on the ground, with Lily's head on his chest. Evie had the news playing in the background as she tried to figure out what it said. She couldn't read it, it was gibberish to her. Only a Prophet of the Lord could read it and understand it. She needed to find the Prophet before Dick did.

Lily stretched, standing up from the ground. Dean was on his feet next to her, pulling her towards the sink with him. The metal cup near Dean moved. "Bobby?" Lily asked.

"Think so." Sam held up the flashing EMF reader. "But that whole adventure at Roman's seems to have drained his batteries." Evie added.

"So, what? We start the storm heard 'round the world?" Dean asks. "When we broke this thing open last night, every maternity ward within a hundred-mile radius got slammed. Looks like any woman in the last month of her pregnancy went into labor." Sam said.

Dean picked up the tablet. "This one goes out to all the ladies. So, heavyweight signs, omens – what do we got?" Dean asked.

"It's writing, that _I _can't even understand." Evie said. "All right, so big daddy chomper lands here, he grabs himself some Dick...and then he starts secretly underwriting university departments, pouring money into digs – all for this. Why?" Dean asked.

"No clue. We do know that he will be tearing new ones until he gets it back, though. Look, we got to take a minute, hole up somewhere safe, find out what we've got." Sam said. "Rufus' cabin, then?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"This time, I'm doing the shopping." Evie phone started to ring. Only one person could call her. Meg. Evie grabbed the phone before Dean or Sam. "What?"

_"What's up, Daeva? Just a little FYI. Your boy's awake."_

"Cas is awake?! When?"

_"Last night about eight." _

"And you _just _called me _now_?" Evie hissed.

_"Calm down, little Daeva. I've been busy with Cas. He's just a tad different than when he dozed off, kay?" _

"Different how?"

_"Hey, Seacrest, guess what - not a nurse. Just playing one on TV. Want answers? Start driving." _Meg hung up on Evie, her eyes turning black. "So?" Dean asked.

"He's awake, last night at eight o'clock. We need to go to Indiana, now." Evie said.

**TBT**

Dean, Sam, Evie, and Lily walked down the hall looking for Meg. "We raced all the way here, and now I don't know. I can't say I'm fired up to see what's left of the guy." Dean said. "You think he remembers at all?" Sam asked.

"That, and I'm guessing whatever kind of hell baggage he lifted off your plate. It's not gonna be pretty." Evie said.

"Hey. Excuse me, ladies, gentleman, but it's way past visiting hours." The orderly said. "It's okay, Abel. I've been expecting them. Hello." Meg said. She led them to Castiel's room. He was standing by the window.

"Hey, Cas." Evie smiled at him. Castiel turned towards everyone. "Hello, Dean, Sam, Evie, Lily." Cas said.

"Hey, Castiel." Sam said. "Look at you, walkin' and talkin'. That's-that's great, right?" Evie asked. Cas walked over to Evie, pointing a finger at her.

"Pull my finger."

"What?"

"My finger - pull it." Evie hesitated before pulling his finger. There was a crash, the lights went out, the window and light fixture shattered. Cas laughed as Meg turned on the light. "Okay, just hang on, Cas. Let us catch up to you for a second." Evie said.

"So, you're saying you remember who you are, what you are." Sam asked. "Yes. Of course. Oh. Outside today, in the garden, I followed a honeybee. I saw the route of flowers. It's all right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add." Cas said.

"You might want to add a little Thorazine." Lily said. "Right? He's been like the naked guy at the rave ever since he woke up. Totally useless." Meg said.

"Will you look at her? My caretaker. All of that thorny pain. So beautiful." Castiel said. Evie clenched her fist. "We've been over this. I don't like poetry. Put up or shut up." Meg snapped.

"Okay, so Cas, you said you woke up last night?" Lily asked. "Yes. I heard a ping that pierced me, and, well, you wouldn't have heard it unless you were an angel at the time." Cas said.

Evie handed him the bag that contained the stone. "That's also when we opened this." Evie said. "Oh, of course. Now I understand." Castiel said.

"Understand what?" Sam asked. "You were the ones. Well…I guess that makes sense." Cas said.

"What makes sense?" Dean asked. "If someone was going to free the Word from the vault of the earth, it would end up being you two. Oh, I love you guys." Castiel hugged the Winchesters. He hugged Lilyana too.

"The Word - so I was right."

"Correct, Evie." Castiel said. Evie didn't like this Cas, she didn't like crazy Cas. "Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact females were not consulted about that." Evie looked at Meg, glaring at her. Flashing her black eyes. Meg held up her hands, like she wasn't controlling this.

"Cas, please, we're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help. Can you not see that?" Dean asked. "This is the handwriting of Metatron." Cas said.

"Metatron? You saying a Transformer wrote that?" Sam asked. "That was _Mega_tron, Sammy. Not _Meta_tron." Evie rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Forget it. Metatron is an angel. He's the scribe for God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed." Evie said. "And that's the Word of God?" Sam asked.

"One of them, yes."

"Uh, well, what it say then?" Sam asked. "Uh…tree? Horse? Fiddler crab? I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels." Castiel said.

"Okay, this all sounds bad. What are you four jackasses doing with the Word of God? Let me see that thing." Meg said. "Back off, Meg." Dean snapped.

"Come on, it's my ass, too."

"Back off."

"Damn it! Enough of this 'demons are second-class citizens' crap!" Meg snapped. "Don't like conflict." Castiel said as he disappeared with Evie. The stone tablet dropped to the ground, breaking into three piece.

"Uh…"

"What the hell was that?"

"You heard him. He doesn't like conflict. He's down in the dayroom now. I guarantee it." Meg said. "All right, I'll go handle Cas with Evie. Sam, Lily, will you please pick up the Word of God?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Dean left the room, as Sam picked up the tablet. "What are you guys caught up in now?" Meg asked.

"You've heard of Leviathan, right?"

"Lilyana!"

"What, she deserves to know what the hell's going on around here, Sam. She looked after Castiel for us - Evie's request because he knew her. She deserves to know what mess we're in." Lily said. "If you're not going to tell me, I'll hit the road. Let me just go get my angel." Meg said. Meg walked out of the room, Lily and Sam ran after her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No way. You are not taking Cas. Evie would be crush, then kill you." Lilyana sad. "We both call, who do you think Cas will come to? I'm guessing me. You heard him – thorny beauty, blah, blah. I'm the saint who stayed with him. He owes me. His words." Meg said.

"Yeah, what about what he owes us?"

"Well, work on him a little. Maybe he'll start crushing on you, too, hot stuff." Meg smirked. "What are you gonna do with a broken angel? Don't be stupid." Lily said.

"I'll take the power where I can get it. I've got myself to look out for." Meg said. "How about this? You can-" They heard a noise coming from Cas' room.

"What the hell?" They walked back into the room. The tablet - it was gone. "Where the hell is the tablet?!" Lily shouted.

* * *

**One of my favorite episodes of season seven :) **

**I just love Castiel! **

**And since I forgot to post on Monday AND Wednesday, here's another chapter. **

**Review :)**


	32. Thirty-Two

**Thirty-Two**

Evie and Castiel appeared in the dayroom of the hospital. Evie looked around for her friends, why didn't Cas flash her friends out with him? "Cas, what's the matter?" Evie turned towards him. He kissed her for a moment. Evie put her hands on his shoulders. "What happened in there?" She asked.

"I don't like conflict."

"I could tell."

"I'm sorry."

"For?" Evie wasn't sure exactly what Cas was sorry for. Castiel took her hand, leading her towards a table. Castiel and Evelyn sat down across from each other. Evie could see Dean through the window of the dayroom. "For betraying you." Cas said.

"I forgave you for that, Castiel." Evie smiled. "Did you?" Castiel asked. Her face fell - she really didn't forgive him about what happened. She loved the guy - did she still love him though?

* * *

Lilyana appeared next to the teen who took the tablet. He zigzagged when she touched his shoulder. He stopped moving. "Mind telling us what you're planning on doing with this?" Lily said trying to take the tablet back. He wouldn't let it go. "Don't kill me!" He whimpered.

"You're not demons nor chompers. What the hell are you?" Meg asked. "I'm a…K-Kevin Tran. I'm in advanced placement. P-p-please don't kill me." Kevin stammered.

"We're not going to kill you." Sam was trying to take the tablet from him but he wasn't letting go. "I'm sorry." Kevin mumbled.

Sam tried harder to get the tablet. "I-I'm sorry. I…I don't - I don't know why, but I can't let go of this." Kevin said. It hit Lilyana what he was. "Sammy, stop. Don't try any harder. I know what he is." Lily said.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Let's get him back inside before anyone sees us." Lily said.

* * *

"You realize you just broke God's Word?" Dean said when he entered the room. Castiel looked away from Evie. Dean pulled up a chair next to Evie. "It's Sam's thing, isn't it? You taking on his, uh, cage-match scars. I'm guessing that's what broke your brink, right?"

"Well, it took..everything to get me here."

"What are you talking about, Cas?"

"Dean, Evie, I know you want different answers." Castiel said. "No, I want you to button up your coat and help us take down Leviathans. Do you remember what you did?" Dean said. Castiel held up the board game 'Sorry!' He shook it once and the board and pieces appeared on the table. Cas set the box aside.

"Do you want to go first?"

* * *

Kevin was sitting on the bed, clutching the Word of God close to his chest. Sam and Lily stood in front of him with Meg behind them. "You really stepped in it, kid. Oh, man." Meg said. "All I know is, this is - it's for me. I'm supposed to keep it." Kevin said.

"Good luck."

"But you don't know what it is?" Kevin shook his head. "Open it." Lily said. Kevin unzipped the bag, withdrawing the stone pieces. He fits the them together, they went back together with no break in it.

* * *

Dean picked up a 'Sorry!' card. "You know, we weren't sure at first which monkeys were gonna make it. No offense, but I was backing the Neanderthals because their poetry was... just amazing. It's in perfect tune with the spheres. But in the end, it was you – the homo sapiens sapiens. You guys ate the apple, invented pants." Castiel said as the moved markers and took cards. Evie did the same as the guys.

"Cas, where can we find this, uh, Metatron? Is he still alive?" Dean asked. "I'm sorry. I-I think you have to go back to start, Dean." Dean moved the marker.

"This is important." Castiel motioned Dean to pick up a card. Dean did, moving the marker. "I think Metatron could stop a lot of bad. You understand that?" Dean asked.

Cas picked up another card. "We live in a 'sorry' universe. It's engineered to create conflict. I mean, why should I prosper from...your misfortune? But these are the rules. I didn't make them." Castiel said as he move Evie's piece back to the beginning. "You made some of them. When you tried to find God, when you cut that hole into the wall." Evie said.

"Evie…it's your move." Evie stood up, pushing the board to the ground. She punched the table. "Forget the damn game, Castiel!" Evie snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You're playing a fucking game."

* * *

Kevin was holding the stone in front of him. "It's writing." Kevin said. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." Lily rolled her eyes.

"What's Leviathan?"

"You can read it? Is that what it says?" Lily asked. "Sort of. It hurts a little. Like looking through somebody else's glasses, but I think it...it's about Leviathan, how it came to be. God locked him up far away, right? Like in jail...because they're so...they're...they're real, aren't they?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, Kevin. They – they are. And they're here. Does it say anything about how to kill them? 'Cause that's – that's kind of been a problem." Sam asked. "I don't know. It's not like _reading _reading. It-it's hard to focus on it too long." Kevin said.

Lilyana had the angel sword in hand when Meg's eyes turned black. The lights started to flicker. "Sam. Something's up." Meg said. "What?" Sam asked. Kevin looked at Meg and screamed. He scrambled backwards onto the bed.

"Kevin, hey, hey, hey. Kevin." Sam said. The glass on the lampshade shattered. A woman appeared in the room. "Demon." She said. A man appeared behind her. The woman waved her hand, Meg was flung against the wall.

* * *

Evie was about to shout at Castiel when her eyes went black. Castiel was in the middle of picking up pieces from the game when he looked up. "What?" Dean asked. "Angels are here. We need to go back to the room." Evie said.

**TBT**

"A demon whore, a Winchester, and fallen angel turned angel…again." She said. Sam took a step closer to Kevin. "Step away from the Prophet!" She snapped.

"Who, me?"

"Sole keeper of the word on Earth. We are here to take you." She said. "What do you mean, 'take'?" Kevin asked.

"Kill the demon and her followers." The female angel said. "That's not know it - we're not-" Meg started. The male angel held up his arm and Meg slashed it with an angel sword. He cupped his hand which was shining with a while light.

"Where did you get that?!"

Evie and Cas appeared in the room. "Castiel?" The male angel questioned. Castiel smiled. "Hi."

"You're alive?"

"You."

"Hello, Hester."

"You allowed him to smote thousands in Heaven. He gave a big, scary speech. Then he was gone. What the hell was that?!" Hester snapped. "Rude, for one thing." Cas said.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, Inias. Hester, I... I know you want something – answers. I... I wish it could be that… There are still many things I can teach you. I can offer, um, well, perspective. Here." Castiel pointed his finger at Hester." Pull my finger." She didn't move. "Uh... Uh... Meg will – will get another light, and I'll – I'll blow it out again. And, well, this time, it'll be funny, and – and we'll all look back and laugh." Castiel said.

"You're insane."

"Hey!" Dean was standing in the doorway. "Heads up, Sunshine." Lily and Evie appeared next to Dean so they were in the way of the banishing sigil. The three of them pressed their hands on the sigil, causing the angels to vanish.

"All angels clown back to their corners. We got like three, four hours tops." Dean said. Lily looked at Meg for a moment. "How'd you get an angel sword?" She asked.

"A lot of angels died this year."

"What's happening?! What's happening?!" Kevin shouted. "What is that?" Dean asked.

"This is Kevin Tran. He's, uh, in advanced placement. He's also a Prophet." Lilyana said.

* * *

**Forgot...again. My bad...**

**Well, see you tomorrow with Chapter 33! We are getting close to the end of Truth Be Told. **

**REVIEW! :)**


	33. Thirty-Three

**Thirty-Three**

"So, these Leviathan - these monsters are real. And angels with wings?" Kevin asked. "We don't exactly have wings. No anything actually." Evie said.

"No junk. Junkless. So, Kevin, you can, uh, read the chicken scratch on the God rock, huh?" Dean said. "Uh, I…" Kevin started.

"That is back in one piece, I see. And you're saying that there's some sort of a 'How to punch Dick' recipe in there somewhere?" Dean asked. "I-I do't know what you're saying, but it seems kind of like an 'in case of emergency' note. What did they mean by 'Prophet'?" Kevin said.

"Let's just go with, you don't want to be one." Evie smirked. "Ladies, gentlemen, we've got to start running and hiding. Or do you want to tangle with those wing nuts twice?" Meg asked.

"I'm sorry. Did you say 'we'?"

"I'm on the angels' radar now. You think I don't need to little safety in numbers?" Meg asked. "All right, we'll go to Rufus' cabin. Kid can do his book report there." Dean said.

* * *

Evie and Lily were walking around the mini market, getting some snacks for the ride while Dean filled up his car and the car Evie hot-wired. Meg was reading a magazine at the counter while the clerk put her things into the bag. Evie was watching the guy ring up her things. Sam walked over to the counter with an armful of food and two coffees. Lilyana was behind him. Lily looked at the commercial playing on the TV in the background.

_"We know you're hungry. Why not enjoy Biggerson's homemade pie bar? Its like a salad bar but with pie." _

_"Now back to our top story on news 10, the search for the missing honor student." _The news announcer said. _"The victim in this case reportedly insisted he'd been chosen by birthright, causing speculation that a cult may be behind the abduction. The family car is also missing. Federal authorities have been placed on alert." _The detective said. Sam had his full attention on the TV.

_"Again, 16-year-old honor student Kevin Tran reportedly taken from his Michigan home early yesterday." _Sam looked over his shoulder and Lily who was still looking at the TV. _This fucking sucks._

Evie and Meg were outside the mini mart, she was leaning against the ice machine. Evie nudge her arm a little when she saw two truck drivers standing nearby. Meg glared at Evie who was interrupting her reading. Evie tilted her head to the side. Meg looked. "Oh, crap."

"Yep."

"Hey." Sam said when he and Lily walked out of the mini mart. "So, we go another wrinkle. Uh, looks like Kevin's gone missing…and it's gone federal. Yeah. Where's Meg and Evie?" Sam asked.

"We're here." They walked over to the Winchesters and Lily. "Great, so now we're kidnappers?" Dean asked.

"Not if we shut up about it." Lily hissed. "Why? Who'd we kidnap?" Meg asked.

**TBT**

"So demons were at the mini mart?" Lilyana asked. "Yeah, not happy demons." Evie said. Meg's phone rang.

"Yeah. Yeah, Castiel. It's me." Meg said into the phone. "Cas? Where? Where is he?" Evie asked.

"Shut up."

"Don't be a bitch." Evie rolled her eyes. "No. No, Cas. You talk." Meg said. Lily looked back at Meg.

"Perth?"

"Perth? As in Australia?" Lily asked. "What dogs? He says he's surrounded by unhappy dogs." Meg said.

"Dogs? This is the weirdest conversation ever." Evie said. "Oh, okay. He's at a dog track in Perth." Meg said.

"Oh, that makes it even better." Evie rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, they're unhappy 'cause the rabbit's fake. Listen, we're on highway 94, North of St. Cloud, Minnesota, just passing mile marker 79." Meg said as Cas appeared in the back of Evie's car.

"Meg, are you hurt?"

"Shut up."

"Cas, what happened back there? Who were those guys?" Lily asked. "They're from the Garrison – our old Garrison. Looks like Hester's taken over. We were assigned to watch the earth. Often, it was boring. The wars were very boring and the sex – you know, the repetition. Anyway, I was, uh...I was their captain. Isn't that strange?" Cas asked.

"Cas, why are they pissed at us now?" Evie asked. "You know, those racing dogs were absolutely miserable. They can only think in ovals." Castiel said to Meg.

"Castiel, don't make me pull this car over! Now, why are angels after us suddenly? We were great before." Evie said. "There is no reason for anger. They're only following protocol. If the Word of God is revealed, a keeper of the Word will awaken. Anyway, Garrison code dictates you take the keeper to the desert to learn the Word away from men." Castiel said.

"What kind of sense does that make? He has to tell us so that we can use it." Lily said. "That's God and his shiny red apples." Castiel said.

"Okay, you know what? Screw the Garrison. We need the tablet to end Dick Roman's 'Soylent Us' crap." Evie said. "If you want the Word, you'll have to duck Hester and her solders." Cas said.

"No, duh."

"You're in our corner, right, Cas?" Evie asked. "No, I don't fight anymore. I watch the bees." Castiel said.

* * *

**I-I can't believe we're only 7 chapters away from the ending! :o **

**REVIEW and ENJOY**


	34. Thirty-Four

**Thirty-Four**

"Let's leave off angel-proofing sigils or I'll be expelled along with Lilyana, too." Cas said as he drew symbols on the wall with chalk. "As long as we're invisible to your Garrison buddies, it works for me." Sam said. Dean and Kevin walked down the stairs after getting setting upstairs.

"You seem troubled. Of course, that's a primary aspect of your personality, so I sometimes ignore it." Castiel said. "Okay. Um, right now I'm just wondering about you." Sam said.

"What about me? You're worried about the burden I lifted from you." Castiel said. "I think I was done for. Do you see Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"I did at first. But that was…it was a projection of yours, I think, sort of an aftertaste. Now I more see…well, everything." Cas said. Meg and Evie watched from across the room. "It's funny. I was - I was done for, too." Meg and Evie slipped out of the cabin.

"The weight of all my mistakes, all those lives and souls lost, I-I couldn't take it, either. I was…I was lost until I took on your pain. It's strange to think that that helped, but-" Cas started. "I know you never did anything but try to help. I realize that, Cas, and I'm grateful. We're all grateful. And we're gonna help you get better, okay? No matter what it takes." Sam said.

"What do you mean, 'better'?" Cas asked.

* * *

A large truck pulled up, Meg and Evie walked over to it. One of the demons got down from the trunk. "See? We're here, just like Meg said." Evie said. Both demon trucker approached them. "You'd better start talking, skank. Tell me again why I'm not just hauling you off to the king's cash window." One asked.

"Come on, Rosco. I told you. I've got something way better. You know how Crowley likes presents." Meg said. "He's not gonna care if we bring in the Winchesters. Yesterday's news." Rosco said.

"Not the Winchesters. I've got the angel who double-crossed him. I've got Castiel." Meg said. Evie's eyes widened. _Oh, the bitch is sneaky…_

"Nah. Castiel - he's dead."

"Right, 'cause you're in _that _loop." Evie rolled her eyes, playing along with Meg. "Where is he, then, Daeva?" Rosco asked.

"First, I want to know how many of you jerks I have to cut in." Meg said. The second demon grabbed Meg from behind. "You think we're stupid? We didn't tell anybody." Rosco laughed.

"God, I love…demons." Evie smirked, eyes turning black. Evie's angel sword was in hand was she killed Rosco and Meg killed the other trucker demon. They looked at each other with smirks.

"You're really not _that bad._" Evie said. "And you're not the bitch I thought you were. Do they know?" Meg asked

"Yes. They do."

"And?"

"They think it's a simple plan." Evie said. "Which we both know it isn't." Meg said.

They walked back to the cabin, Meg was at a halt while Evie continued to walk. Sam turned on the light - Meg was stuck in a devil's trap. "Didn't expect to see you back." He said. "Yeah, not without the King's army. Knife." Meg handed over the old angel knife.

"Typical. I save our bacon, and you're sitting here, waiting by a devil's trap. Seriously, we just killed two of Crowley's men. I could have gone the other way on that." Meg said. "It's true, incidentally. There's other demons' blood on that blade." Cas said.

"Look, I'm simpler than you think. I've figured one thing out about this world – just one, pretty much. You find a cause, and you serve it. Give yourself over, and it orders your life. Lucifer and Yellow Eyes – their mission was it for me." Meg said. "So, what? We should trust you because you wanted to free Satan from Hell?" Dean asked.

"I'm talking 'cause,' douchebag, as in reason to get up in the morning. Obviously, these things shift over time. We learn, we grow. Now, for me currently, the cause is bringing down the King. And I know we'll need help to do it." Meg said. "Crowley ain't the problem this year." Dean said.

"When are you gonna get it? Crowley's always the problem. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I know what I'm supposed to do. And it isn't screw with Sam and Dean or lose the only angel who'd go to bat for me." Meg said. Evie walked over to the trap, breaking Meg free.

"This is good - harmony and communication. Now our only problem is Hester." Castiel said. Lily appeared in the room. "What?" Meg asked.

"Well, here, we're hidden from the Garrison, but when you killed a demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon." Cas said. "We need better angel-proofing _now._" Meg said. The door broke open. Hester and a new male angel, Inais appeared in the room.

"You took the Prophet from us?!"

"I'm-I'm sorry?"

"You have fallen in every way imaginable." Hester hissed. "Please, Castiel. We have to follow the code. Help us do our work." Inais said.

"He can't help you. He won't help you, besides he can't really help anyone." Evie said. "We don't need his help…or his permission." Hester said. She nodded to Inais who nodded back. Inais disappeared.

"The Keeper goes to the desert tonight." Hester said as Inais reappeared with Kevin. "Back off! We're actually trying to clean up one of your angel's messes! You know that, Hester." Evie snapped.

"She's right. An angel brought the Leviathan back into this world and-and they begged him. They begged him not to do it." Castiel said. "Look, just give us some time, okay? We will take care of your Prophet. If was controlled myself around Chuck, I think Ill be able to handle myself around Kevin." Evie said.

"Why should _we _give you anything... After everything you have taken from us? The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost! For that, you're going to pay." Hester approached Dean, Lily appeared in front of him. "If you hurt Dean, I kill you." Lily growled.

"Please. They're the ones we were put here to protect." Castiel said. "No, Castiel." Hester backhanded Cas, sending him flying to the floor. "Castiel! You bitch!" Evie's eyes turned black, angel sword in hand. She threw the knife at Hester but she ducked just in time. Lily, Dean, and Sam were stuck in their spots by another angel who held up two fingers.

Hester walked over to Castiel, pulling him to his knees. Just like Uriel. "No more madness!" She punched Castiel. "No more promises!" Hester punched Castiel asked. "No more new God!" She punched Cas repeatedly, angel sword in hand. Evie looked at Meg with a smirk as they walked behind Hester slowly.

"Hester! No!" Inais grabbed her arm. "Please! There's so few of us left." Hester punched Inais in the face with the sword still in hand.

"You wanted free will. Now _I'm _making the choices." Hester raised the knife as Meg and Evie stabbed her in the back. "Take that bitch." Evie hissed as she fell to the ground. Meg and Evie turned to the Winchesters and Lily.

"What? Someone had to."

**TBT**

"These are strange times." Inais said. "I think they've always been." Cas said. Inais put a hand on Cas' arm.

"I wish you'd come with us."

"Oh, I'm not part of the Garrison anymore, Inais. I'm sorry." Castiel said. "Just wait, Inais. One more year of me as a Daeva until my big decision, I'll see me soon enough in Heaven." Evie said.

"Angel?"

"Possibly." Evie looked at Castiel with a smile. Evie was considering being an angel over being a human or stay a Daeva.

Dean, Sam, and Lily walked over to Kevin who was sitting at the table. Kevin gave Sam the notebook with the translation of the stone. "Thanks, Kevin. Not a lot of people could have handled this." Sam said. "You doing all right there, 'chosen one'?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you ready, Kevin Tran?" Inais asked. Two other male angels stood next to Kevin. "Bring the Keeper to his home. We can watch over him there." The angels and Kevin disappeared.

"I couldn't find Meg anywhere." Dean said. "Yes, well, she enjoys laying low." Castiel said.

Sam was reading the notebook. "Here. 'Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen.' Uh... It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel." Sam said.

Sam and Dean looked at Castiel. "Well, you know me." He held up a small bottle. "I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters." Castiel handed the bottle filled with blood to Evie.

"What are you gonna do, Cas?"

"I don't know." He smiled. "Isn't that amazing?" Castiel disappeared. Sam went back to the notebook.

"Well, let's get to work." Lily smiled.

* * *

**I forgot yesterday! I was out all day yesterday until the late afternoon... It was really hot yesterday for September weather in NY (95). I was wiped out. **

**Here's the chapter a day late! Tonight is the Burn Notice series finale and the Graceland finale! **


	35. Thirty-Five

**Thirty-Five**

Sam was typing on the laptop on the computer, Dean was on the sofa reading the notebook. Evie was pacing back and forth, something was wrong - majorly wrong. Lily could feel it too. They both didn't dare go to Heaven and find out. This could possibly mean Evie, Cas, and Lily were the only ones left in the Garrison…alive. "Okay, man, I have read this more times than the Playboy I found in Dad's duffel." Dean said - that broke Lily and Evie out of their thoughts. "Anna Nicole?" Sam asked.

"Ann Nicole. Oh, the good - they die young, huh?" Dean smirked. Lily smacked him from behind. Sam simply exhaled. "Look, we can read this till our eyes bleed. It ain't getting any clearer."

"Then what does it mean?"

"Cut off the head, and the body will flounder." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I think we all agree that, uh, the head is Dick, right?" Dean asked. "Right." Lily mumbled.

"So, bottom line is, we go grab the stuff, and we mix ourselves a weapon. End of story." He took a drink of his beer. "Dean, I get it, I really do. I'm all for killing Dick. What about the rest of the Leviathan? Are they gonna drop dead or are we going to have to chop every head off and hid the heads?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?! That's don't good enough!"

"One problem at a time, all right?"

"It's not a crazy idea to try and figure out what the catch is before we go crashing the gate." Lily said. "Maybe this is the catch. God's not telling us every detail. You know? The word is from God. I don't know how much better it's gonna get." Dean said.

**TBT**

_"Here at Sucrocorp, your well-bring is our number one priority. Sucrocorp - eat well, live well." _Sam had the video playing on his laptop. The girls were listening to the video, thinking how ironic it was. "Little FYI. Bobby's officing out of the john these days." Dean said. "That's a little awkward now." Lily said. Dean sat down opposite of Sam.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Uh, he does have some idea about the weapon though." Dean said. "He may be just in time." Evie said. Dean gave her a questioning look. Evie turned the computer, showing Dean the article.

"'Roman acquires…' What's Sucrocorp?" Dean asked. "They make food additives, namely high-fructose corn syrup. That crap is in – well, it's in just about everything – um, soda, sauces, bread." Evie said.

"Don't say pie."

"Definitely pie."

"Bastards. So now what? Roman's moved past restaurants?" Dean asked. "And into grocery stores, Gas 'n' Sips, vending machines." Sam said.

"What can we do about it?"

"Short of going Al Qaeda on their truck and plants, there's nothing we can do about it." Sam said. The laptop closed shut. Evie and Lily jumped along with the Winchesters. "Like I said, uh, Bobby's got some ideas." Dean said.

**TBT**

Lilyana put a bowl on the table that was set on a chalk symbol written on the table. There was a bottle of blood and candles. Dean sliced his hand with his pocketknife, dripping the blood into the bowl. "_Et ad congregandum eos coram me._" Evie said as she dropped a lit match into the bowl. Flames raised up and Crowley appeared. "Hello."

Evie went into what they needed from him, telling him that they found the Word of God and needed him. Leaving out the part about Castiel being alive and…crazy. "So, that's what all the 'rumble, rumble' was about." Crowley said. "You gonna give us the blood or not?" Dean asked.

"Happily. But not quite yet. I'm all for chopping Dick, but I can't have you running around with a vial of my blood, now, can I? You know the sheer number of nefarious spells my enemies can use that blood for?" Crowley asked. "Well, then when?" Evie asked.

"Last. After you've got all the other components. Most difficult, the angel part, I'm assuming. Given your role in their little apocalypse, I can't imagine the choirboys upstairs are wetting their vestments to do you – what's the word? – a solid. Unless, of course, you have an angel up your sleeve." Crowley said, Lily snapped her fingers. Castiel's blood, pretending to be hers appeared.

"Just like this?"

"Here's a tip. I have it on good authority there's one Alpha still among us." Crowley said. "What authority?" Dean asked.

"Mine. Wily character, that Alpha vampire. Somehow made good his prison break before Cas went nuclear on the place." Crowley said. "And you know this how?" Lily asked.

"Keep your friends close, your enemies, blah blah. Needless to say, I keep tabs. He moves around quite a bit. But I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter-egg hunt. Happy trails." Crowley said before he disappeared. "Where jackass?!" Evie yelled at nothing.

The flames flared up, as they died - there were words craved into the table. "Hoople, North Dakota." Sam read. "A piece of paper would have worked too, jackass." Evie mumbled.

* * *

"He seem angry?" Sam asked as he and Dean walked towards the Gas 'n' Sip. "Angry? Of course he's angry. If you were Bobby, wouldn't you be?" Dean asked.

"Was he showing any signs of fatigue, like fritzing?" Evie asked. "No, actually, it was just the opposite. He said he never felt stronger." Dean said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Sam said. "The stronger he gets, the closer he comes to going full vengeful spirit. That's reality. We need to talk about what we're going to do with him." Lily added.

"Do with him?"

"Yeah."

"Three weeks ago, you were – you were talking how this could work. And now-now you want to go Kevorkian on his ass?" Dean asked. "I'm just saying that the lore doesn't have a single real-life example of Casper the Friendly Ghost. It's all basically poltergeists until a hunter comes along…" Sam said.

"Yeah, well, the lore sucks."

"I'm talking pure hatred, Dean. No humanity. I mean, he could...kill...possess people. I mean, Bobby could burn this friggin' building down. Look, if he goes off the rails-" Sam started.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Check out that guy over there. He seems a little out of it to you guys?" Evie asked. They looked at the man who was pumping mustard onto the hot dog. "I-I don't know. Maybe…" Sam said.

"What about Paula Deen over there?" They looked at the woman who was staring at a refrigerator filled with beer.

"Yeah, they-they look like, uh…" They stared at the man still pumping mustard on the hot dog to another man who was slurping a giant slushy. "…like those Turducken people. It's starting." Sam said.

Lily picked up a can, reading the ingredients. "It's the corn syrup. Everything in the store is laced with it." Lily said. "Everything?" Dean asked.

Evie nodded. "Hey, I'm gonna go into toxic shock, okay? I-I-I need my road food." Dean said. "That's what Roman is banking on." Evie said.

"This one says natural. Th-th-that mean its safe, right?" Dean asked with a pie in hand. Lily put the pie back on the shelf. "Just because it says natural - it still has corn syrup. And corn syrup is technically is natural." Lily said.

"Well, then what the hell are we supposed to eat?" Dean asked. Sam held up the basket, it had bananas and water in it. Dean was not pleased.

* * *

**So totally close to the end of Truth Be Told! **

**5 chapters left. **

**And I'm working as hard and as fast as I can to finish What I've Done. I want it done by next week, which I highly doubt that will happen. I'm only on chapter 19 and there will be 48 chapters. **

**REVIEW! **


	36. Thirty-Six

**Thirty-Six**

Dean was looking through binoculars from the driver's sear at the house. "It's totally dark. I can't see inside." Dean said. "Well, should we wait for daylight?" Sam asked.

"Hell no, we're not waiting. I'll scout it. See if we need to bring in the big guns." Bobby said. "Look, Bobby-" Evie started but Bobby already gone. Dean looked out the window again to see if he could see Bobby inside the house.

"Okay." The girls jumped when Bobby reappeared between them. "Place is clear. But there's something you're gonna want to see." Bobby said.

They entered the large house, Dean and Sam were carrying machetes. Three bodies were laid out on a table. "Careful." Dean said to his girlfriend when she walked over to them. She just shook her head. She leaned over to look at one of the bodies. The vamp was badly burned around the mouth and neck. The other was badly burned around its lower half of the face. "You can kill vamps with battery acid now?" Lily asked.

"Only way I know is beheading."

"Well, something didn't agree with them." Sam said. "Look at the wall. Something seem weird about it?" Evie asked as she approached it.

"Yeah, see if you can find a switch or a lever or something, Evie." Dean said. "Don't need one." Bobby said. He walked through the wall as Evie looked at the books. One stuck out to her. "'How to Serve Man.'" She muttered pulling the book out. There was a button behind it.

_What…a…shocker…_

She pressed the button, the doors opened to the room. Bobby was standing there with a young woman who was on her feet. She was wearing a floral pink nightgown and holding a teddy bear. The woman took a step backwards towards the mantelpiece. "Hey, look. We're not gonna hurt you. Okay?" Dean showed his teeth to the girl. "No fangs. See?" Dean said.

"We just want to talk."

**TBT**

The girl was sitting in a chair with a cup of tea. Dean's jacket was around her shoulder. "I was 8. My mom left me at the playground while she ran to the store. A man approached me and said I was the prettiest girl there. And I've been living with these...things...ever since. At least until now." She said. "Do you have any idea why?" Lily asked.

"I'm one of his special girls. All the others, it was their job to make sure I was ready for the Alpha, whenever he came. Wash me...give me my IV bags every day. It's my only food. So my blood's pure." She said. "They've been doing this for, what, 12 years or so?" Evie asked.

"Virgins are a delicacy. He always has a least one of us on head." The woman said. "Well, don't worry, okay? We're gonna get you back to your mother." Sam said.

"Think she remembers me?"

"Of course she does. Don't you remember her?" Sam asked. The woman shook her head. "Hey, these, uh... these guys – they, uh, friends of yours?" Dean asked.

"They take care of the Alpha when he's here. Or did." She said. "What happened to them?" Evie asked.

"A week ago, they came back from what they said was an easy hunt. Three humans just came, didn't put up any fight. But when they started on them, the vampires screamed in pain. The ones who ate died immediately." She said. "And the ones who didn't?" Lily asked.

"There was only one. When he was what happened, he moved to animals. He's out hunting as we speak." The girl said.

"Never heard of vamps being allergic to humans before." Dean said. "You think maybe it's the corn syrup? I mean, think about it. The Gas 'n' Sip was lousy with stoners. All ripe for the picking." Lily said.

"She did say it was an easy hunt."

"Do you know where the Alpha is now?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He has a place he goes when something's wrong. He calls it his retreat." The woman said. Sam took out his phone. "All right."

"What is that?"

"That's, uh, that's Sam's douche tracker. Helps us find the Alpha. All we need's an address." Dean said. "I don't know. But I remember things that maybe can help." She said.

"That's okay. Just do the best you can." Evie said.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Lily, and Evie were leaving the store. Sam was carrying a bag of fresh vegetables and fruit. "I can't do this, man. I can't live on rabbit food. I'm-I'm a warrior." Dean said. "You'll be fine." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that."

"So, what's next on the list?" Sam asked. "Well, if we're bum-rushing the Alpha, then we're gonna need dead man's blood, which means a morgue. Or…" Evie looked towards the man on the nearby bench.

"Or what?"

"Forget the morgue. We are swimming in vamp poison." Lily said. Lily walked over to the man, flashing her badge at him. Evie followed suit behind her. "We're with the Red Cross, sir. See, we have an emergency shortage. And we're going to need-" The man looked at her, blankly.

"You have no idea what I'm say, are you?"

Evie snapped her fingers in his face. "Hold out your arm. We need your blood." Evie said. "Evie!" Lily snapped. The man held out his arm. Evie smirked at her half-sister. Evie pulled out the syringe as Lily held the man's arm out. Evie stuck the syringe into his arm.

"Oww! That hurts." He said as Evie drew blood. "This is for Hurricane Katrine, you said?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

* * *

"When they hauled you off to vamp camp, do you remember how long the drive was?" Dean asked. "We left at night. Got in before dawn." The young girl, Emily said.

"So, six, seven hours?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Do you remember any highways?" Sam asked. "No. We only took back roads." Emily said.

"Okay. So, figure they averaged 45 miles per-" Sam started. "Couldn't have been more than 300 miles." Dean added.

"Right."

"What direction were you going?" Lily asked. "I don't know. I'm sorry." Emily said.

"Oh, that's okay. Em, you're doing great. Is there anything else you remember?" Sam asked. "Bells. As we pulled up, I heard these loud bells." Emily said. "It was still dark out?" Sam questioned.

"A monastery." Evie mumbled, resting her head on the window. "Urg. Can't get laid. Can't sleep in. A friggin' tragedy." Dean said. Sam looked at something on his phone.

"Okay, so, Alpha's camping next to a, uh, monkey house. How many we got in range?" Dean asked. "Looks like on. Just outside, uh…" Sam stopped. Evie opened her eyes slightly to read the sign. 'Welcome to Missoula, Mt.'

**TBT**

Dean's parked outside the gates of the monastery. "This is where he took me." Emily said. Someone appeared to be on the roof and on the ground patrolling the area. "Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"What now?"

"We'll get you someplace safe. Circle back and Ginsu these leeches." Dean said.

* * *

**My fall shows are starting tonight! Dancing with the Stars and Sleepy Hollow are starting and I'm so excited!**

**What new shows are you planning on watching this season? I've got a lot of shows to watch and SO little time to fit it all in! **

**REVIEW! **


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Thirty-Seven **

Emily was sitting on the bed, watching TV. Dean was packing a duffel bag. Evie walked over to him with the syringe. "10cc of Vamptonite." Evie smirked. Dean laughed at her as Lily and Sam gave her a look. "What? Can't I make up somethin' for once? Dean made up Jefferson Starships." Evie asked.

"What's a Kardashian?"

"Oh, that's just another bloodsucker." Emily looked at Evie worried. "It's a joke. Rich family that should keep themselves in their pants." Evie said.

Dean walked over to the safe. "Here. If we're not back by dawn, call this number - Jody Mills. She's a friend." Sam gave Emily a piece of paper. "She'll take care of you. Here, use this phone." Sam said.

Dean placed the flask into the sage. "You gotta hang here. For your own good. Capiche?" Dean said.

"Sam? Thank you."

"You bet." Evie opened the door to the room as it slammed shut. They looked at Emily who was looking at them. "It was just the wind." Lily smiled.

"Chill out, Bobby. We'll be back soon." Evie hissed quietly. Evie opened the door again, walking out of the room. Evie closed the door behind herself. "Well, he didn't take _that _very well." Lily said.

"How'd you think he was gonna take it?" Dean asked. Sam ran into a cart being pushed by the maid.

"Excuse me."

"Sorry."

* * *

The Winchesters and the girls were sitting in the car, outside the monastery gates. "Well, this time of day, most of them would be catching z's. They won't know what hit them." Dean said. No one responded to Dean. "Hey. You guys with me?"

"Yeah."

"But?"

"Are you sure you just want to charge in there, machetes blazing? Last time, it took a dozen hunters to take down the Alpha. And most of them didn't make it out." Sam said. "Yeah, well, you got a better idea?" Dean asked.

"Actually…"

**TBT**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Dean muttered under his breath as they walked to the front door of the monastery. Evie was in front, she tried the knob of the door - it was unlatched. "Dean."

"Maybe we're too late." Evie stepped inside when someone grabbed her.

"Evie!"

The three of them ran into the monastery only to be captured like Evie. The vamps were waiting for them. _Like they were…tipped off by someone. Oh, fucker…Emily…_

They were brought into a dinning room with Alpha vampire sitting at the end of the table. "The Winchesters, Daeva, and angel. I'm intrigued." He said. Emily entered the room. "Emily." Sam said.

Emily walked over to the Alpha's chair. "Hi, Sam." She smiled. "Wow. For a girl raised in a basement, you're a hell of an actress." Dean said.

"You were gonna hurt my Daddy."

"Hmm."

"Wow. You get a trophy in Stockholm Syndrome. And sorry to burst your bubble, but, uh... we weren't. Evie here, had a better idea." Dean said. "We're here to talk. That's all." Evie said.

The Alpha laughed at her. "Now that my guys have taken your blades and your syringes of tainted blood. Is that what you mean?" He asked. "Well, we, uh…figured you might hold a grudge." Dean said.

"And why would I? Because you captured me, tortured me, sold me to the King of Hell?" Alpha said. "That was more our grandpa." Dean said. The vampire standing behind Dean slammed his head into the table. Lilyana gasped as Dean fell to his knees.

"Thank you. That was awesome."

"I'm going to peel off your faces and drink you slowly." He said. "Just listen. You _need _us." Evie said.

"Oh, yes. I am _thirsty_!"

"The plague! We know what it is! What do you know about Leviathan?" Lily asked. "A bit." Alpha Vampire said.

"You know they're poising the food supply?" Sam asked. "Roman didn't mention that when we met for dinner last fall. We made lots of plans. We are on excellent terms, he and I." He said.

"You sure about that? Did he mention that he was going to...Maui wowie the human population?" Dean asked. "Oh, of course. He said grabbing a snack would be easier than ever." The vampire said.

"He said you'd all live together, didn't he? You _really_ believe him? You think your children are dying by accident? There is pesticide in the formula!" Evie said. "It suits you to think so. You need me on your side." The vamp said.

"Look, we're not the ones burning from the inside out. Think about it. Whatever deal he made with you was crap! Trust us!" Sam said. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because we can stop Dick. Stop all of it. We just... We need your blood – for the weapon." Lily said. The Alpha laughed. "So now you want to prevent the extermination of the vampire race." He said.

"No, but it beats going down with you." The door opened behind them.

"Allan, darling…" A little boy walked towards the Alpha. "Come."

"Well, the creep gets creepier."

"What's wrong?"

"Edgar's here." Dean and Sam looked at each other, so did the girls. Alpha nodded before dismissing Allan. The boy walked out of the room. "Wow, what a funny coincidence. All right, we need anything with borax in it. We need knives." Evie said.

"Put them in the study."

"What? No, wait!"

"Word of advice. You do not live through centuries of fire and ice and continental divide...by jumping to conclusions." The Alpha said. Vampires pushed them towards the door. "You're making a mistake! Listen!" Evie shouted.

"Never hurts to get the story first."

**TBT**

A vampire closed the door. Evie and Lily looked around the study. "God, we need out!" Lily groaned.

Dean tried to open the locked door.

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

Sam looked at the windows. "You think Edgar's here for the same reason we are? I mean, look, if they figured out that we're here to get Alpha blood for a weapon…" Sam started. "I think any way you slice it, you got Pac Man and True Blood in the same room and that's bad news. I mean, he's not stupid. Why the hell do you think he locked us in here?" Dean said.

"Dean, we're his enemy. I mean, their like monster cousins or something. Who would you give the benefit of the doubt to? Man, you know what? Maybe the Sucro is poisoning the vamps on accident. Maybe they'll fix it." Sam said. "I think you got the oldest monster on Earth thinking that he can hold his own because he always has." Evie said.

"Edgar's gonna eat him alive."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you think you could a lock with this?" Lily asked, holding up the needle. "But, we gave up all our Vamptonite." Sam said.

"Did we?" Evie pulled out a syringe from her boot with a smirk on her face.

* * *

They walked down the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs a vampire grabbed Lilyana from behind. He grabbed her hair, tilting her head. "Dean!" Lily shouted. Dean stabbed the vampire as he went to bit Lily. The vampire screamed as his flesh started to burn. He fell to the ground, dead. Dean pulled Lily to his chest. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Vamptonite."

Dean broke the kiss. "Friggin' vamptonite. All right, we need knives. There's got to be a prep room or a kitchen somewhere. Come on." Dean said.

* * *

Dean approached Edgar from behind, the Leviathan turned just in time. He caught Dean's arm, locking the machete out of his hand. Sam cut Edgar's head off from behind. "Grab a glass. We're juicing this freak." Dean said.

"No!"

"Stay back!" Evie eyes turned black as she hissed. The Alpha Vamp sent Evie flying over the table. "Leave her alone. She's been through quite enough." He said.

"Now, that's rich…coming from the guy who took her off the swing-set." Lily said. "Do you want to do this fight? Or do you want my blood?" Alpha asked. He sliced his wrist with one of his long fingernails. He let the blood rip into the glass. He handed it to Sam after he was done.

"For taking care of Edgar. Now go."

"What about the little boy?"

"Are you joking?"

"Do we look like we're joking? How many other kids you got in here, you freak?" Dean asked. "At the moment, just him. Emily...help Allan with his coat. He's leaving with Sam and Dean. Now, take it." Sam took the glass. They walked towards the door.

"What? No 'thank you'? Oh, right, right. Your flesh is crawling. All you really want to do is kill me now. You hate having to wait and come back and try again." Alpha Vamp said. "Pretty much. I wouldn't leave that head too close to that body for too long." Evie said.

"See you next season."

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

Dean, Sam, Evie, and Lily walked down the hall of the motel. "Let's _never _do that again. Cops thought we took that kid." Evie said. "Long as he gets back to his folks, I don't care what they thought." Lily said.

"We had jump out a freakin' window." Dean said. Evie stopped in front of the door, it was ajar since the last time they were there. She looked at the boys, Evie's angel sword was at ready. She pushed the door open, turning on the light. Papers were all over the place and the mirror was cracked.

"Bobby?" She called out.

"Guys." Sam said. They turned towards him. "He's gone." The safe was open.

"I'm getting trace bits of EMF, but it's fading fast. And Bobby's probably been gone three or four hours. He's got the flask, Dean. How the hell are we supposed to track him? Look, I hate to say this…" Sam started. "Well, then don't. He's gone. How could he do this...now? I mean, we've got half the freakin' weapon, we're almost there." Dean said.

"It's not him. He's not thinking."

"So, what, we just keep going while he's out there like this?" Dean asked. "Do we have any other option? I mean, it's what he'd want us to do." Lily said.

"Yeah. Yeah, him and Frank and Cas, if his marbles were in the bag. It's a good thing we got Crowley in our corner. Right? Seeing as how it all comes down to him. What could possibly go wrong?" Dean asked.

* * *

**So let's do a little ****chatting - Sleepy Hollow... HOLY SHIT! I loved it! :) **

**Anyway, next week is a busy, busy week. I've got something to watch every night! **

**Today IOS7 is released and I've been overhauling what I'm getting rid of and I did a backup last night! So I'm ready for 1PM EST to come and be radio silent for that hour or so. Are you excited for IOS7 to be coming out finally? Or not? To me, it looks like an Android and I was an Android user (I even have a finger of the Android guy, my mom named him Andrew...) for over 4 years until I got the iPhone. I didn't want the iPhone but my upgrade was up and I needed a phone.  
**

**REVIEW! **


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Thirty-Eight**

"All right. Exit's in 3 miles."

"I still say this is a bad idea." Dean said. "Dean, it was _your _idea and it was the best one the four of us had." Evie said.

"I said it as a joke." Dean said. "It was a bad joke - good idea." Lily said.

"Yeah, only because we got no magic spell, no book – nothing on how to find a freakin' righteous bone." Dean said.

"We can call Castiel again."

"Dude, on my car." Sam gave his brother a look. "He showed up, naked. Covered in bees." Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm not really sorry I missed that." Sam said. Dean turned on the radio onto a station talking about… - you guessed it, Sucrocorp.

_"...The price of stock hit an all-time high following Roman's acquisition of Sucrocorp. I say Roman's a buy."_

_"Got to disagree with you there. I'm gonna call him a 'wait and watch.'"_

_"Come on, Lawshe. You're killing me."_

_"Hear me out. This is a new sector for Roman."_

_"That's right. He's holed up at Sucrocorp headquarters right now."_

_"So sit tight. This-" _Evie leaned over the seats, turning off the radio. "Held up at Sucrocorp, you say?" Evie smirked, flashing black eyes.

* * *

"Well, I guess if we can't find a righteous bone in a friggin' nunnery crypt." Dean said. "All right. Here - listen to this. Sister Mary Benedict, uh, taught the learning-impaired and died at age 23." Sam said.

"Eh, it's a little young. Find someone who's had time to cook." Dean said. Lilyana took the book from Sam. "Okay, here's one. Sister Mary Eunice. Fed the poor, became Mother Superior at age 60." Lily said.

"Sounds political. Power corrupts."

"Then try - Sister Mary Constant, 83 years of quiet, humble nun-like goodness. What do you think?" Evie asked, leaning against the tombs. "Wow. I want to be more righteous just reading this." Dean said.

"Exactly."

"All right, well, I lay odds on her. Here we go." Dean walked over to Evie. "Well... let's bone this nun." The girls and Sam made faces at Dean.

"Sorry."

* * *

Evie tossed the lit match into the bowl, flames rose and decreased. Evie smirked until she noticed Crowley wasn't around yet. "Is he trying to make a grand entrance?" Lily asked. "I don't know…" Evie said.

"Son of a bitch. He's standing us up." Dean said. "Well, we summoned him. He has to show up at any time." Evie said.

"If Crowley wants to screw you, he'll screw you." Dean said. "Or…he _can't _'cause something went wrong." Evie said.

"Maybe."

There was a knock on the door. Sam took out his gun. "Maybe, its good news." Dean said. Sam looked through the peep hole. He sighed, opening the door. Meg walked in.

"You deal with him, I can't anymore."

"You might want to be more specific." Evie said. "I was laying low halfway across the world when emo boy pops up out of nowhere and zaps me right back here." Meg said.

"Why?"

"Go ask him. He was your boyfriend first." Meg said. Dean and Evie looked at each other. They walked outside to the car Meg had. Cas was sitting in the car, listening to music. Dean and Evie leaned into the window.

"Hey, there." Cas raised his hand. Evie and Dean leaned out of the window. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. Evie took a deep breath before leaning back into the window with Dean. "So, Cas, what's the word?" Evie asked.

"Well, I've been thinking. Monkeys are so...clever, and they're sensible in that they leave the skins on the bananas that they eat. Is it really necessary to test cosmetics on them? I mean, how important is lipstick to you, Dean?" Castiel asked. "Not very. You want to come inside and tell us what's going on?" Dean asked.

**TBT**

"Now, you understand I don't participate in aggressive activity." Castiel picked up the bone and smelled it. "Mm. Sister Mary Constant. Good choice." He said.

"Why'd you go to Meg, Cas?"

"When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers – and fruit. Flowers come first, obviously. But I heard nothing from them." Cas said. "You heard nothing from who?" Sam asked.

"The Garrison." Evie and Lily looked at each other, they were right. "What happened to the Garrison?" Sam asked.

"Well, finally, the silence was deafening, so I went to look...to the home of the Prophet. You know, Leviathan can kill angels. There's a reason why Father locked them in Purgatory. They're the Piranha that would eat the whole aquarium. They're gone. The entire Garrison – dead. If there's anyone left at all, they're in hiding." Castiel said. Only Cas, Evie, and Lily were left from their Garrison.

"If angels are dead, where's Kevin?" Dean asked. "I could steal them from their cages, the monkeys. But where would I put them all?" Castiel asked.

"Hey!" Evie clapped her hands together. "Focus, Cas. Is Kevin alive?" She asked.

"I don't want to fight."

"We're worried."

"They took him. He's alive. I felt such responsibility, but it's in your hands now." Cas said. "Hold on a minute." Lily snapped.

"I feel much better."

"Guys, what's all that?" Meg asked. She was looking at the bowl. "We call Crowley." Evie said.

"You _what_?!"

"Don't worry. He never showed." Dean said. "What do you mean never-" Meg started.

"He stood us up." Lily said. "Well, I'm sorry about that, but I'm outtie. He could still sh-" Meg started when Crowley appeared in the cabin.

"Show up at any time. Hello. Sorry, I'm late. This _is _embarrassment of riches." The King of Hell said. Meg looked at him, ready to run. "Stay, won't you. There's really nowhere to run."

Meg ran to the door but Crowley appeared in front of her. "Don't even think of smoking out, pussycat. I've got eyes all over the place." Crowley said. "Leave her be." Cas said.

"Castiel. When last we spoke, you - well, enslaved me. I'm confused. Why aren't you dead?" Crowley asked. "I…don't know." Castiel said.

"Well, do you want to be? 'Cause I can help with that." Crowley said. "All right, enough, Crowley." Evie hissed.

"It's enough when I say. I came here to help you. I find out you've been lying to me, harboring an angel, and not just any angel – the one angel I most want to crush between my teeth." Crowley said. "Oh, so you can crush angels now, huh?" Meg asked.

"You bore me. You know that? You have no sense of poetry. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Crowley asked. "Well, I'm still, uh, honing my communication strategy. I haven't even been back to Heaven. I-I keep thinking there are no insects up there, but here we have...trillions. You know, they're making honey and silk and...miracles, really." Cas said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um, preferring insects to angels, I guess. Here. I can offer a token, if you like." Cas held up a bag, containing a yellow substance. "Its honey. I-I collected it myself." Castiel said.

Crowley and Evie exchange looks. She smirked at Crowley.

"You're off your rocker. He's off his rocker - is that it? Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Crowley helped himself to a glass of whiskey on the table. "Look, did you come here to, uh, donkey-punch your old grudges or to help us end Dick? Pick a battle." Dean said.

"Well, I'm vexed. I'd like to do both. But where's the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur? Text me when Sparkles here retrieves his marbles, I suppose. Meanwhile...a prezzie." Crowley said as he pulled out a vial of blood out of his jacket.

"Really? Just boxed-up and ready to go?" Lilyana asked. "I'm a model of efficiency." Crowley said.

"Is that right? Then why were you late?" Evie asked. "Dick had me in a devil trap. He's not an idiot. He knows what you four are after." Crowley said.

"So what did he offer you?" Sam asked. "A fair deal. In exchange for giving you the wrong blood. Its demon, but is it mine? It's my blood. Real deal." Crowley said. "And why should we trust you?" Dean asked.

"Good God, don't. Never trust anyone. A lesson I learned from my last business partner." Crowley looked at Castiel. "All right. Just give us the blood, Crowley." Evie said.

"Certainly. Oh, bonus. Meg, Evie, I'm gonna scoop you two up, take you home, and roast you till your jerky." Castiel moved forward towards Crowley. "But not...yet. Cas can have two of you for now. Hilariously, it seems he'd be upset at losing you. And you need Cas to get Dick. Don't they, Cas?" Crowley said.

"Oh, I-I don't fight anymore."

"Come on. Given the particulars of your enemy - sadly - you're vital." Crowley toss the vial to Evie as he disappeared.

* * *

**I almost forgot today! **

**See you next week with the final two chapters of What I've Done. **

**Just a little heads up, season nine even though it hasn't premiered yet but I've got a lot of ideas. More questions than answers I'm afraid. As for when S8 will come out, good question! I need to finish it before S9 premieres and that's only in 18 days. I need to work my ass off! **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
